


Third and Last Uchiha

by HisokaMasato12



Series: Sasuke Uchiha X OC [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sasuke Uchiha OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaMasato12/pseuds/HisokaMasato12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sasuke isn't the only other living Uchiha? What if there's an other? This story is about Akiza Uchiha the only living female member left of the Great Uchiha Clan. Hope you enjoy this. SasukexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squad 7

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Akiza Uchiha was walking through Konohagakure AKA the Village Hidden in the Leaves heading for the Ninja Academy. She was wearing one of her of her favorite outfits; a blue jean vest that has the Uchiha crest on the back over a red tight v-neck tank top, black skinny jeans held up by a black leather belt, two golden bracelets on the right wrist, a dark red Konoha headband protector, two black bracelets on the left wrist, a golden heart locket necklace, and black ninja shoes. Akiza ran her fingers through her bangs to push them back as the wind blew her black hair naturally highlighted by silver into her face. Akiza kept her mid-back length hair in a high ponytail by a crimson hair tie. Her silvery onyx eyes shined in the sun light as she walked by. Most of the Villagers who see her think she's a 12-year-old girl in a 14-year-old girl's body and a lot of the boys were in love with her. She was the female Uchiha version of Sasuka Uchiha Konoha's heartthrob. Akiza like every other girl in the village is in love with him, but she hated him for making her fall for him to the point that it was hard to tell if she really had any other emotions then hate. Akiza let out a sigh when she walked into the Ninja Academy where she could feel Sasuka's Chakra from just inside the door. Akiza wasn't like the average Genin because she has the host of the 10 Tailed Phoenix, however, it's not for the reason of destroying a village or anything, but it's the fact that when she 4 and an enemy ninja attacked her Akiza went on a blood thirst rampage that the Third Hokage had no choice, but to seal the Phoenix inside of her to keep her blood lust in check, however, unlike those her age, Akiza is stronger then the average Jonin and to the villagers she's the second child Prodigy. Akiza walked the length of the Academy towards her classroom where she opened the opened the door to see that Sasuke was setting where she thought he would be setting and saw some one with blond hair setting next to him with a huge ass grin. Akiza raised an eye before she walked over to see that it was Naruto Uzumaki, the host of the 9 Tailed Fox which made a smile appeared on Akiza's face.  
“Hey, Naruto!” Akiza called out as she walked up to him.  
Naruto looked over and smiled at her when he saw her walking up to him, but he didn't notice how Sasuke glared at him. When Akiza reached the desk and they started to talk about random things like the missions they well get and what team they'll be on. It was then that the students started to show up and just then a boy with dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail on the back of his head making it look like the top of a pineapple walked past them to only stop to look at Naruto.  
“What are you doing here Naruto?” the boy asked, “this is for those who graduate not dropouts.”  
“Oh yeah?” Naruto asked, “do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it’s a regulation headband. We’re going to be training together. How do you like that?”  
“Humph,” Shikamaru sounded.  
“Let me put it to you this way,” Naruto said, “I look good in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it! *Laughs*”  
Shikamaru and Akiza moved to set behind Naruto and Akiza looked at him to see his head on his arms. Akiza turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see two girls both of whom Akiza knew as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. {Me: I hate Sakura, so I’ll apologize now to all of you Sakura fans for anything I say about her.} They were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.  
“I’m first!” they both shouted.  
“I win again Sakura,” Ino told the pink haired girl.  
“Give it up,” Sakura told her, “I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10th inch ahead.”  
“Have you always been this delusional?” Ino asked.  
Akiza looked ahead again to only let out a sigh when all of a sudden Ino yelled out to Sakura.  
“Hey!” she called, “wow! Where are you going?”  
Akiza saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.  
“Hi Sakura,” Naruto greeted, “what’s up?”  
“Move it!” Sakura yelled at him, “uh. Good morning Sasuke. Mind if I set next you?”  
Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.  
“Back off forehead,” she told Sakura, “I’m setting next to Sasuke.”  
“I was here first,” Sakura growled.  
“I walked into the classroom before you did,” Ino told her, “everybody saw it.”  
“Dream on,” Sakura stated.  
Then much to Sasuke’s annoyances fan girl after fan girl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Akiza with an annoyed look because the fan girls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look.  
“How does he do it?” he asked.  
“I don’t know Shikamaru,” Akiza answered, “and I really don't want to know.”  
Akiza let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke.  
‘Clueless,’ Akiza and Sasuke thought.  
Else where!  
In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.  
“Promising new students; Sasuke and Akiza Uchiha,” one of the people stated. “Is that them?”  
“Yes, their the ones” the old man answered.  
“Sasuke and Layla are the only survivors of the Uchiha clan,” another pointed out.  
“That’s right,” the old man agreed.  
The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.  
‘Naruto Uzumaki, uh?’ a third thought.  
The Ninja Academy!  
Akiza let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru watched as Akiza stood up from her set, onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over. Akiza let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls. {Me: Akiza is annoyed.}  
“Akiza, that’s my set!” Sakura yelled at her.  
“I don’t see your name on it, Sakura,” Akiza told her, “so just find some where else.”  
The fan girls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making Akiza to open one eye to see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke’s desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.   
“Naruto!” Sakura yelled, “hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke!”  
Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression, ‘Sakura?’ He then went back to glaring at Sasuke. ‘Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What’s the big deal with this guy?’  
They glared at each other to the point Akiza thought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.  
“Let him have it!” the fan girls yelled.  
It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.  
“What the?” Sakura asked.  
“I…Uh?” Ino started, but was speechless.  
Akiza watched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her silvery onyx colored eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.  
‘CHA!!’ Inner Sakura yelled, ‘this is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke’s first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!!’  
Akiza just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a very Uchiha-like smirk appeared on her face.  
“I’ll get you, Naruto,” Sasuke growled as he gagged.  
Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke’s threat got though to him, but he froze as he mumbled, “Danger.” Naruto turned around slowly to see the fan girls glaring at him.  
“Naruto, your dead,” Sakura threatened.  
“Hey!” Naruto tried to reason with them, “wow! It was an accident.”  
“Your finished,” Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.  
“Hold on?” Naruto asked before being beaten by fan girls.  
Else where!  
“As usually Naruto’s in the middle of some kind of trouble,” the old man stated.  
The Ninja Academy!  
“As of today your all ninjas,” Iruka-sensei told them, “to get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that’s nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad with one squads of 4. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja.”  
Akiza looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.  
“Huh?”  
‘A 3 man squad with one squad of four?’ both Sakura and Ino thought.  
“Well someone’s got to be in Sasuke’s group,” Ino whispered as Akiza to rolled her eyes, “I wonder who?”  
“I don’t Know,” Sakura answered.  
‘CHA!’ Inner Sakura yelled, ‘I’m going to be with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag!’  
‘Groups of 3 and one of 4,’ Sasuke thought, ‘that’ll only slow me down.’  
‘I want to be with Sakura and…Well, I don’t care as long as it’s not Sasuke,” Naruto thought.  
‘I really don’t care whose on the team as long as I’m not being bothered then I’m cool,’ Akiza thought.  
“We want each group to have balance and ability, so that’s how we sat up them up,” Iruka told them, “I well now announce the squads.”  
After awhile!  
“Squad 7...” Iruka went on. “Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…”  
Naruto jumped up with his fist raised in the air in victory. “Yeah!”  
Meanwhile, Sakura hanged her head while mumbling, “I’m doomed.”  
“Sasuke Uchiha…”  
This time it was Sakura who yelled with happiness while Naruto hanged his head.  
“This squad will be the 4 man squad, so the last member is…” Iruka explained. “Akiza Uchiha!”  
Akiza could tell that Naruto was doing a happy dance in his head at the fact both Sakura and her will be on his team.  
“Next squad 8...” Iruka went on. “Hinata Hyuga…”  
“Yes, sire,” a shy/tamed voice called out.  
“Kiba Inuzuka…”  
“Haha,” a boy laughed.  
“Shino Aburame…”  
Sakura turned around to give Ino a peace sigh while laughing.  
“How did you get into his group?” Ino demanded.  
‘Kashing!’ Inner Sakura yelled, 'true love cankers all.’  
Akiza watched on in amusement as Ino growled at Sakura.  
“I don’t get it,” Shikamaru stated, “what do you see in a guy like him? He’s not so special.”  
“Your so be on clueless Shikamaru,” Ino told him, “don’t you get it?”  
“No I don’t get it because I’m not a girl,” Shikamaru answered her.  
“*Sigh* Your so full of yourself,” Ino told him, “jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad.”  
“Uh, Yamanaka,” Akiza said making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her, “I'm a girl and yet I don't get it.”  
Ino started in shock at Akiza as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.  
“Now squad 10 whose the last squad with 4...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…”  
‘I feel sorry for Shikamaru,’ Akiza thought as she lend her head back to look at him.  
“Ha,” he laughed, “didn’t you say something about hating to be on my squad?”  
Ino growled at him.  
“And Choji Akimichi!”  
‘Not food boy, too,’ Ino thought.  
“These are all the squads…”  
“Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, “why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?”  
“And what about Akiza, Sensei?” Sakura asked, “she's lazy and doesn't do anything and she's late most of the time plus isn't a bit unfair to have two Uchihas on the same team.”  
“Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students,” Iruka answered. “Naruto, you had the worst score. Sakura, you lack talent in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while Akiza can preform any type of Ninjutsu like Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting Ninjutsu plus she can summon a Ninja Animal already and she remarkably strong when fighting, but she doesn't have your talent in Genjutsu so I thought that you both could help one other with your weakness.” The whole class besides Sasuke and Akiza laughed at Naruto though Sakura looked at Akiza with a smug look, but Akiza just looked at her with an indifferent look. “To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student.”  
“Just make sure you don’t get in my way loser,” Sasuke told him.  
“Hey!” Naruto yelled at Sasuke, “what did you say?!”   
“What?” Sasuke asked, “hard of hearing?”  
The class laughed at Naruto again as Akiza rolled her eyes.  
“Knock it off Naruto,” Sakura ordered, “set down.”  
Iruka cleared his throat to get the class’s attention.  
“After lunch you’ll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss.”  
Akiza got up out of her set and left heading to the tea house to meet up with someone.


	2. Survival Training, Part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

The Ninja Academy Classroom!  
It was around 4 in the evening and squad 7 was still setting there waiting for their Jonin sensei, will, not all of squad 7 was setting. Naruto kept looking out of the door every 5 minutes.  
“He’s late,” Naruto pointed out.  
‘Thank you Captain obvious,’ Akiza thought sarcastically.  
“Naruto just sit down,” Sakura told him.  
“I don’t want to,” Naruto said as he looked back at her, “how come our teacher is the only one that’s late? I’m ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already meet their new teacher’s and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei is gone, too.”  
“We know ok,” Sakura told him with her eyes closed that soon opened when we heard something being dragged on the floor, “hey! What are you doing?” She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. “Naruto!”   
Naruto smiled as he put a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame. “That’s what he get’s for being late.” He jumped down from the chair, “surprise!”  
“Your asking for trouble,” Sakura told him, “you know you shouldn’t do that.”  
‘CHA!!” Inner Sakura yelled, ‘I love stuff like this!”  
“Our teacher’s a Jonin an elite ninja,” Sasuke pointed out, “you think he’ll fall for that?”  
“Yeah, Sasuke’s right,” Sakura agreed, “your so clueless Naruto.”  
It wasn’t long till a gloved hand appeared on the door that was cracked open before opening it all the way and a silver head of hair appeared inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head. Akiza’s eyes widen before a smirk across her face as everyone stared dumb founded that he fall for it while everyone, but Naruto who was laughing his head off.  
“Hahaha,” Naruto laughed, “I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!”  
“I’m so sorry sensei,” Sakura apologized, “I told him not to do it, but he wouldn’t listen. I’ll never do a thing like that.”  
‘Perfect shot!’ Inner Sakura cheered.  
‘He actually fall for it?’ Sasuke thought, “is this guy really a Jonin?’  
“Mmm…” the Jonin or better knew as Kakashi hummed, “how can I put this?” He put his left hand under his chin in thought. “My first impression of this group…you’re a bunch of idiots.”  
Everyone’ face fell as they fall into a doom glum mood though Akiza just sat in the window sail with an indifferent face as she just look at Kakashi.  
Roof Top!  
Akiza sat away from everyone as Kakashi lend on the railing with their arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that Akiza blamed him. The setting arrangement of the others are this; Naruto on the right, Sasuke in the middle, and Sakura on the left. Kakashi looked around at everyone.  
“Alright why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Kakashi asked, “one at a time.”  
“Introduce ourselves?” Sakura asked, “well what are we suppose to say?”  
‘And here I thought she was smart,’ Akiza thought as he looked at Sakura with annoyances, ‘well I was wrong.’  
“Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that,” Kakashi answered.  
“Why don’t you tell us stuff first?” Naruto asked, “I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work.”  
Akiza looked them with more then an annoyed expression, ‘Idiots.’  
“Me?” Kakashi asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself, “I’m Kakashi Hatake.” Layla rolled her eyes as Kakashi folded his arms. “Things I like and things I hate…I don’t feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies.”  
“That was totally useless,” Sakura whispered, “all he really told us was his name.”  
“Ok you turn,” Kakashi stated. “You on the right you first.”  
“Believe it!” Naruto yelled as he started to fiddle with his headband, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pure the water into the ramen cup.” Akiza rolled her eyes in disbelief. “My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is…” He started to fiddle with his headband even more. “To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village well stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I’m somebody. Somebody important.”  
‘Well he’s grown up in a very interesting way,’ Kakashi thought, “alright next.”  
“I’m Sakura Haruno,” the girl said, “that I like…uh…I mean the person that I like is…uh…” She looked at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then giggles. “My hobby is…uh…” She looked back at the Uchiha boy, blushed again and giggled again. “My dream for the future is.”   
Again she looks at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then squeals with delight.  
“And what do you hate?” Kakashi asked.  
“Naruto!” she yelled.  
‘Girls her age are more interested in boys then in ninja training.’ Kakashi looked at Akiza for a bit which cought her attention and she gave him an indifferent look before turning back to the others, “last boy.”  
“My name is Sasuke Uchiha,” the more emo looking boy said in a monotone, “I hate a lot of things and I don’t really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it into reality, I’m going to restore my clan and destroy a crestian someone.”  
Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him, but Kakashi noticed that Akiza's expression was that of sadness for the first time.  
‘Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn’t mean me,’ Naruto thought.  
‘Sasuke. Is. So. Hot,’ thought Sakura.  
‘Hn…”  
‘Just as I thought,’ Kakashi thought.   
Now all eyes where on Akiza and Kakashi even noticed that Sasuke was looking over at her as well.  
“My name is Akiza Uchiha,” Akiza said in the same monotone as Sasuka, “what I like and what I hate is none of your damn business. My hobby is training. As for my dream for the future, well, I repeat it's none of your damn business.”  
‘Akiza is just like Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke in one,’ thought Naruto.  
Sakura looked at Akiza with a glare, ‘She better stay way from My Sasuke.’  
‘She's a bit like me?’ Sasuke thought.  
‘I figured that would be her reply,’ Kakashi thought, “good your each unique and have your own ideas. We’ll start our first mission tomorrow.”   
“What kind of mission are we going to have?” Naruto asked.  
“It’s a task that the five of us will do together,” Kakashi answered.  
“What, what, what?” Naruto asked again.  
“A Survival test,” Kakashi answered again.  
“Huh, a Survival test?” asked Naruto.  
“I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice,” Sakura pointed out, “we already did this back at the academy that’s how we got here.”  
“This isn’t like your previous training,” Kakashi told her.  
“So…uh…so…uh…what kind of training is it then?” Naruto asked.  
At that Kakashi started to laugh as they all looked at him.  
“Hey!” Sakura called out, “hold on? That’s a normal question. What’s so funny?”  
“Well if I told you the answer your not going to like it,” Kakashi told her as he continued to laugh before sobering up fast, “of the 30 graduates only 12 will be accepted as Genin the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass or fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%.” Kakashi looked at their faces to see they were not happy, well, everyone, but Akiza who looked like it was old news to her. “See didn’t I tell you that you wouldn’t like it?”  
“THAT’S CRAZY!!!” Naruto yelled. “WE WORK HARD TO GET HERE!! BELIEVE IT!! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAYS!!”   
“Oh that?” Kakashi asked with false surprise, “that was just to select condensates who might became Genin or not.”  
“WHAT?!” Naruto yelled/asked.  
“That’s how it is,” Kakashi told them, “I decided weather you pass or fail. Be at the descanted training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear.”  
‘Well I’m not going to be weeded out,’ Naruto thought, ‘people are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test. Believe it! Believe it!’  
‘If I fail I’ll be separated from Sasuke,’ Sakura thought, ‘this is a trail of love.’  
‘This is going to be fun,’ Akiza thought with a smirk.  
“That’s it your dismissed,” Kakashi told them with a wave of his hand before looking back at them, “oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you’ll puke.”  
Sakura and Naruto looked scared to death, but Sasuke who looked calm. It wasn’t till Kakashi in a puff of smoke that Akiza stood up and walked off heading home.  
Akiza's place!  
I can’t believe it’s really you  
It’s been so long  
You look good  
I heard your doing really well...  
CRUSH!!!

Akiza had thrown her new alarm clock across the room where it hit the wall and broke before she turned over and fall back to sleep, but she was awaken by a wolf that had fur that was black as night gently waking her up. After Akiza got dressed in a high collar sleeveless grayish white shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, dark red tennis skirt accessorizes with a black belt that has a silver chain hanging from it, dark gray finger cut gloves, dark red Konoha headband protector, black ninja shoes, and a bat on a black chocker, she then eat breakfast, and she then left for the training ground around 10 am in the morning.  
The Training Grounds!  
It was around 10:30 am when Akiza reached the training grounds making her three teammates to look at her with annoyances on their faces though Akiza pretended not to notice as she walked up to them.  
“Why are you late, Akiza?” Sakura asked.  
“The reason why I’m late is because I slept till 9, did my morning routines, and eat breakfast,” she answered her in a monotone.  
“Hold on?” Sakura asked, “sensei told us not to eat breakfast.”  
“Yes and he also said to be here at 5 am, but I don’t see him anywhere,” Akiza pointed out.  
Sakura didn’t say another word as we waited for 30 minutes or so for Kakashi to show up and when he did show up it was already 11 am.  
“Good morning everyone,” Kakashi greeted, “ready for your first day?”  
“Hey, your late!” Sakura and Naruto yelled.  
“Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way,” Kakashi said.  
Sakura and Naruto growled at him while Akiza looked just plain bored and Sasuke just looked annoyed.  
“Well *Cough* lets get started,” Kakashi stated as he walked up to three stumps, “here we go.” He sat an alarm clock on a stump and sat it. “It’s sat for noon. Your assignment is very simple.” At this he pulled three bells out. “You just have to take these bells from me.” He jingled them. “That’s all there is to it.” He throw them up and caught them. “If you can’t get them by noon then you go without lunch.” He then pointed at the stumps. “You’ll be tied to one of these post and you’ll watch well I eat my lunch in front you.”  
‘So that’s why…” Sasuke’s thought trailed off.  
‘He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,’ Sakura’s thoughts picked up Sasuke's.  
‘I feel sorry for them,’ Akiza thought as she paid attention to Kakashi.  
Sakura then caught on to something, “wait a minute.” Her eyes widen. “There’s four of us. How come there are only three bells?”  
“Well that way at least one of you would end up tied to a post and altumently disqualified for failing to complete the mission,” Kakashi answered, “that one gets sent back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you not prepare to kill me then you won’t be able to get a bell.”  
“Those weapons are to dangerous Sensei!” Sakura yelled out in alarm.  
“Hahaha!” Naruto laughed, “especially since you couldn’t even dodge that eraser.”  
Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look, “Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers.” Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. “When I say start then you may begin.”  
Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was right behind him after having twisted Naruto’s arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto’s head surprising everyone, but Akiza. Sasuke and Sakura stepped back away from him.  
“Don’t be in such a hurry,” Kakashi told him, “I didn’t even say start yet.”  
‘He’s so fast,’ thought Sakura. ’I didn’t even see it.’  
‘So this is a Jonin,’ thought Sasuke with a smirk.  
“But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…” Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go, “how can I put this?” He gave us a one eye smile. “I’m really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start.”  
All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them, but Naruto.


	3. Survival Training, Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look, “Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers.” Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. “When I say start then you may begin.”  
Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was right behind him after having twisted Naruto’s arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto’s head surprising everyone, but Akiza. Sasuke and Sakura stepped back away from him.  
“Don’t be in such a hurry,” Kakashi told him, “I didn’t even say start yet.”  
‘He’s so fast,’ thought Sakura. ’I didn’t even see it.’  
‘So this is a Jonin,’ thought Sasuke with a smirk.  
“But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…” Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go, “how can I put this?” He gave us a one eye smile. “I’m really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start.”  
All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them, but Naruto.   
QS-Kakashi looked around the training grounds for the Genin, “A ninja must know how to conceal their movement’s and hide effetely.” He rubbed the back of his head when he couldn’t see them. ’Well they understand that much. They’ve hidden will and I can’t feel Akiza’s charka. I think that she might be a little to advance to be a Genin.’ Kakashi looked ahead and got a bit of a surprised. “Huh?”  
“You and me right now fair and square!” Naruto yelled, “let’s go!”  
‘Fool,’ Sasuke and Akiza thought.  
“You know compared to the others you’re a little…bit…weird,” Kakashi told him in a bored tone.  
“Oh yeah!” he yelled, “well, the only thing weird here is your haircut!” He started to ran at Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reached into his scroll pouch. “What?”  
“Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu; the physical part,” Kakashi told him.  
‘Taijutsu is hand to hand,’ thought Naruto, ‘so why is he reaching for a weapon?’  
Kakashi pulled from his scroll pouch a book titled ‘Make Out Paradise’ taking Naruto by surprised.  
“What the?” he asked   
“What are you waiting for?” Kakashi asked him, “make your move.”  
“But…I mean…” he tried to speak, “why are you reading that book?”  
“Why?” Kakashi asked in a surprised voice though he could picture Akiza face palming right now. “To find out what happens in the story of course. Don’t let it bother you though. Anyways with your weak attacks it doesn’t really matter if I’m reading or whatever.”  
“I'M GOING TO CRRRRUSH YOU!” Naruto yelled as he came at me with his fist raised. “AHHH!”   
he started to punch and kick at Kakashi, but he dodged them easily.   
“NOW YOUR MINE!”   
He tried to punch him again, but Kakashi disappeared before he could hit him which made him even more confused and Kakashi then reappeared right behind him.   
“Don’t let your enemy get behind you all the time,” Kakashi told him making the sign of the tiger.  
‘Huh?’ thought Sakura, ’a hand sign to focus his charka. Is that the sign of the tiger? That’s dangerous. He could destroy Naruto with that.’  
‘That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,’ thought Sasuke, ‘he’s not just toying with Naruto he’s going to demolish him.’  
‘I have a really bad feeling about this,’ thought Akiza.  
“Naruto get out of there quick!” Sakura yelled, “he’s going to destroy you!”  
“Too late,” Kakashi told her. “LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!!”  
Akiza watched as Kakashi jammed his pointing and middle finger up Naruto’s ass sending him flying before he fall into the water. Akiza sweat dropped as Kakashi returned to his stupid perverted book that she would love to burn right then and there.  
‘Someone kill me now?’ Akiza thought with a sweat drop.  
“That wasn’t a hand sign at all,” Sakura stated, “he just poked him.”  
“Those two are just total idiots,” Sasuke mumbled.  
“Ok,” he mumbled, “now where was I?”  
‘Kakashi, your just to much for them,’ Akiza thought before she started to look around for Sakura and Sasuke.  
‘That must be against the rules?’ thought Sakura, ‘he’s a Jonin. We can’t possible match his strength.’  
‘I’m not going to let end here,’ thought Naruto before he pulled out shuriken. ‘I’ll attack from the water.’  
Akiza was about to head over to Sasuke when out of nowhere shuriken shot out of the water and right at Kakashi who caught them without looking up from his damn book. Akiza watched as Naruto crawled out of the water soaking wet and breathing a bit hard as he glared at Kakashi who just stared at him with a bored look.   
{Me: Please note that Kakashi always has a bored look even when he was a kid he had that same bored look on his face.}   
“What are you doing now?” Kakashi asked, “you know you won’t get lunch unless you take a bell by noon.”  
“I know. I know. You told us already.”  
“You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage.”  
“You told us not to eat breakfast!” Naruto yelled at him, “how can I fight when I’m starving to death?!”  
All at once Sasuke’s and Sakura’s stomachs growled with hunger while Akiza just smirked at their misfortune.  
‘Breakfast?‘ Sakura thought, ‘I didn’t even eat dinner last night. Really bad Idea to go on a diet.’  
‘Haha,’ Akiza mentally laughed, ‘it must really suck for them right now.’   
“So you caught me off guard that’s all it was,” Naruto told him, “believe it!” Naruto looked like he was defeated. “I’m so hungry…I don’t have any strength, but I can’t let that stop me! I’m going to get one of those bells no matter what! I’m gonna pas this test, I will be came a ninja, and I’m not going back to the Academy!” At that moment a bunch of Naruto clones jumped out of the water catching Kakashi and Akiza off guard. “You’re overconfident Sensei! That’s why you weren’t ready for a Shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!”  
‘7 Naruto’s,’ Sakura thought as a some Naruto clans ran by casting Shadows, ‘what?‘ Her eyes widen. ‘their not images, their real! How can he do that?’  
“Looks like the stories are true,” Kakashi mumbled, “he can create Shadow clans.” Akiza looked at Kakashi who was surprised. “It’s a forbidden skill…And he defeated that freak Mizuki with it.” Kakashi soon regain his composer before speaking again, “Great Technique, but I don’t think you can maintain it for very long.” Kakashi looked Naruto with a bored expression. “You talk like you’re the best, Naruto, but your still the worst student. You can’t beat me with this jutsu…” To his and Akiza’s surprise Naruto grabbed him from behind. ‘What? He got my from behind!’  
“Didn’t you say don’t let your enemies get behind you?” Naruto asked, “good advice sensei. Believe it!” A Naruto clone clinged to Kakashi’s back. “I had one of my clones came out of the river then sneak up behind you super quiet.” Naruto then ran at Kakashi ready to hit him. “Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!”  
‘When did Naruto get so cool?’ Sakura thought.  
‘A diversionary tacit nice,’ Sasuke thought.   
‘It’s not going to worrrrrk,‘ Akiza thought as she watched Naruto.  
“Your mine and so are those bells!” Naruto yelled as he went to punch Kakashi, but he only ended up punching his own clone. “Huh?”  
‘He’s holding himself,’ Sakura thought, “Naruto punched…Naruto.”  
“Ouch!” Naruto clone yelled.  
Akiza watched with amusement as Naruto and his clones accused each other of being Kakashi.  
“It you,” Naruto said while pointing at one of his clones. “You’re Kakashi-sensei aren’t you? You transformed into me using a jutsu!” The clones and the real Naruto started to fight each other. “Hey! Let’s undo the jutsu so that way there’s only be two of us then we’ll know whose who.” Naruto and his clones continued to fight. “Why didn’t you think of that earlier fool?” Akiza sweat drop at Naruto’s stupidity. “Me! You’re the fool!” Akiza then face palm. “Just undo the jutsu!”  
When the jutsu was undone there was only one Naruto and he was beaten pretty badly as well.  
‘Baka,’ Akiza thought, ‘now, how can I get them to work together if they're going to do things on their own?’  
‘Naruto you are so not…cool,’ Sakura thought.  
‘He got you with a replacement jutsu loser,’ Sasuke thought, ‘with this jutsu you can quickly switch your own body with an object, so the enemy think he’s attacking you, but really attacking a log or rock leaving him wide open for a counter attack. In this case the Jonin allowed himself to get cought then switched bodies with one of the Naruto’s clones, so Naruto thought he was attacking the Jonin when in fact he was attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.’  
Akiza sweat drop when Naruto spotted a bell knowing it was a trap.   
“A bell!” Naruto yelled before he grinned evilly. “I must have gotten him with my attack.” He ran over to it. “He dropped a bell.” Naruto was then hanging upside down from the tree the bell was under. “Hey!” he started to wiggle. “What is this?” Akiza was giggling quietly from her place. “Get me down!” He continued to wiggle. “Somebody!”  
‘Of course it was a trap,’ Sasuke thought, ‘that Jonin doesn’t let his guard down even when he is fighting a fool like Naruto.’  
“Come on!” Naruto yelled as he tried to reach the bell. “The bell!” He soon stopped moving when Kakashi picked up the bell. “Oh.”  
“*Sigh* Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you,” Kakashi told him while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. “Oh and if the bit is obvious don’t take it.” He half turn to Naruto. “A Ninja must see through deception.”  
“I. Get. It,” Naruto said as he wiggled about.  
“I’m telling you this because you don’t get it,” Kakashi told Naruto as he turned to face Naruto. “You think you get it which isn’t the same as actually getting it. Get it?”   
{Me: I love that saying.}  
Sasuke’s eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down. ‘He finally dropped his guard now’s my chance.’  
Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making him fall. Akiza stared wide eyed at the scene, but she soon was smirking.  
“He just got blasted by shuriken!” Naruto yelled, “are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!”  
Akiza’s hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.  
‘Way to go Sasuke,’ she thought with sarcasm, ‘you just killed a log.’  
Akiza watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.  
‘Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,’ Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. ‘I got to move fast.’ Sasuke picked up speed. ‘I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.’  
Akiza moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.  
‘So that’s where he is,’ Kakashi thought, “hahaha.’  
Akiza looked around for Kakashi and even spread her charka out looking for his as she still kept it hidden.  
With Akiza!  
Akiza let out a sigh of annoyances when she felt Sakura chakra moving away from the clearing meaning that she was looking for Sasuke.  
With Sakura!  
‘Sasuke where are you?’ Sakura thought was she moved through the forest. ‘Don’t tell me that Kakashi-sensei found. No! He can’t capture my Sasuke. I won’t let him.’ Sakura dropped to her knees when she saw Kakashi standing there reading his book. ‘He didn’t hear me. I’m safe.’  
“Sakura behind you,” Kakashi whispered in her ear.  
Sakura looked behind her before screaming.  
The clearing!  
Akiza finally got close to Naruto after finding out that Kakashi was far away enough and when she close to him she heard him mumbling to himself.  
“A Ninja must see through deception,” he said, “yeah, yeah. How am I supposed to do that?” He reached up with a kunai to cut the robe. “Well, I’m not falling for that again.” He cut himself free then landed on the ground with a grin to be cought in a trap again. “I fell for it again!”  
Akiza walked out the forest giggling at Naruto’s misfortune to stand in front of him. Naruto looked at her before a grin broke out across his face.   
“AKIZA!” he shouted.  
“Hold still, Naruto,” Akiza told him with a smile. “I’ll get you down.”  
Akiza walked up to the tree and concentrate charka to her feet before walking up the tree where she took out a kunai and cut the robe which freed Naruto. Akiza jumped down to the ground before looked at him with a serious look.  
“Naruto, we need to…”  
“Sorry, Akiza, but I get a bell before, Sasuke!” Naruto interrupted her before taking off.  
Akiza stared after him dumbfounded when all of a sudden she heard Sakura scream which made her forget about Naruto.  
With Sakura!  
Kakashi put his hands in a hand sigh making leaves swirl around Sakura and when they dead down Sakura was standing there alone.  
“Oh my!” Sakura yelled in a panic. “Ah, uh, ah, uh.” She looked around while gripping her head. “Is someone there?” She looked around again with her hand still on her head. “Ah, ah, ah!” She put a figure to her lips in a thinking pose. “I think I felt something what was it?” She placed her hand back on her head again. “Ah! What’s going on?”  
“Sakura,” a voice from behind her called.  
“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled out happily turning around only to see a dieing Sasuke.  
“S…Sakura help me?” he asked, “please help me?”  
Sakura’s eyes filled up with tears before she screamed and passed out.   
With Kakashi!  
Kakashi sat in a tree reading his book. “I think I over did it a bit, but she’s got to see through these things.”  
‘That sound like Sakura,’ Sasuke thought as he looked where the scream came from.  
“Shinobi battle technique #2”: Genjutsu; the illusion jutsu,” Kakashi said as he turned a page. “Sakura studied it in class and yet she didn’t see it coming.”  
‘Genjutsu; It’s just a simple mind control,’ Sasuke thought, ‘I’m not surprised he got, Sakura, with it, but…’ “I’m not like, Sakura or Naruto.”  
“Say that after you get one of these bells,” Kakashi told him as he pushed off a tree. “My Sasuke. *Laugh*” Kakashi dodged kunai and shuriken that Sasuke threw at him. “There’s no point in using normal attacks.” Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai at a robe. “A trap?” Kakashi dodged it to only block Sasuke’s punched with his hand then he blocked a kick followed by an another kick. “What?” Kakashi’s eyes widen when Sasuke reached for a bell just barely touching one when Kakashi jumped back. ‘This kid. He’s fierce. I won’t be able to read make out paradise now.’  
With Sakura and Akiza!  
Akiza ran up to Sakura who was out cold making look at her with a raised eyebrow, but she bended down and gently shook Sakura awake.  
“Sakura,” Akiza called, “get up.”  
“Wh…What happened?” Sakura asked.  
“I was hopping you would tell me,” Akiza said.  
Sakura eyes widen when she remember seeing Sasuke on the verge of death. ‘Huh? Sasuke…I saw him. He was on the verge…No!’ She stood up. “Sasuke no! You got to survive! Please! Where are you?”  
“Um…Sakura,” Akiza said a little bit unsure if she was ok or not.  
Sakura looked over at her surprised to see her. “Where did you come from?”  
“I’ve been here for awhile now,” Akiza said with annoyances, “*Sigh* Listen Sakura in ordered to get a bell we need to work together.”  
“Why would I work with you?” Sakura asked as if the idea was stupid. “I well only work with my Sasuke.” Sakura then took off as Akiza just stood there with an eye twitching from annoyances.   
“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL?!!!!” she yelled.  
With Sasuke and Kakashi!  
Kakashi looked at Sasuke, “Well you are different from the other two I’ll grant you that.”  
Sasuke smirked as he started to do hands sighs, ‘Horse, Tiger.’ Sasuke lend back. ‘Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!’  
“What?” Kakashi said in surprise as Sasuke lend back. “Genin can’t do fire jutsu! It takes to mush charka! There’s just no way!”  
Sasuke proved Kakashi wrong with he blew a fireball at him. When the fire died down Sasuke was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn’t there.  
‘Where did he go?’ Sasuke thought was he looked around. ’Behind me, above.’  
“Where?” Kakashi asked as his hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke around his ankle. “Where you least expect me.”  
Sasuke screamed out in surprise as Kakashi pulled him into the ground to where only his head was sticking out.  
“Right under your feet,” Kakashi told him, “Earth style: Head hunter jutsu.” Sasuke tried move to only be unable to. “Can’t move uh…? That was the third shinobi battle technique. You have talent and your right…you are different from the others, but different isn’t always better.” Kakashi turned around opening up his book. “They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get’s hammered down.”  
Later on!  
Sasuke looked around trying to look for a way out. ’He’s stronger then I am. I can’t around that.”  
Sasuke looked when Sakura ran out of the bushes and stopped to see Sasuke looking at her from the ground. Sakura stares then almost falls back, but was able to catch herself and stares again.  
“Sakura?” Sasuke asked.  
That did it for Sakura because she freaked out, “AH!!! SASUKE A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE’S TAKING” Sakura for a second time that day faints.  
“And that’s my partner,” Sasuke said with disbelief.  
Akiza then walked out of the woods to see Sakura out cold again and Sasuke sticking out of the ground that stared at her as she stared at him when a big ass grin spread across her face.  
“Your not going to faint as well are you?” Sasuke asked her.  
To answer his question Akiza busted out laughing catching Sasuke off guard because he had never heard her laugh as long as he knew her and now that he has he thought that her laugh sounded like wind chimes making him blush. Once Akiza finally calmed down she walked over to Sasuke with a smile and a hand on her hip. Akiza stopped a few feet from him and started to do hand sighs before slamming her hand down on the ground.   
“EARTH STYLE: EARTH RELEASE!!!!” she yelled.  
Sasuke felt the ground around him loosen making it easy for him to get out of it. Once Sasuke was no longer in the ground Akiza stood up and looked at him.  
“Sasuke do you want to team up?” Akiza asked.  
“No,” Sasuke answered, “you’ll just get in my way.”   
“We're from the same clan Sasuke,” Akiza tried to reason with him, “it'll be best if we work together to show them what we Uchihas can do.”  
“I know we're from the same clan Akiza, but the answer is still no,” Sasuke told her as he started to walk way to only stop. “Oh by the way thanks.”  
Akiza watched him walk over to Sakura as an anger mark popped on her forehead, but she then let out a sigh before walking off.   
With Akiza and Kakashi!  
Akiza ran through the forest looking for Kakashi when she heard a sound above her and without looking she moved out of the way when kunais landed right where she was not to long ago. Akiza looked around and when looked to her left she saw Kakashi walking towards reading his book.  
“I see you decided to come out of hiding, Akiza,” he told her.  
“I couldn’t let you get in the way when I tried to get my team to help me, but…” She took a breath then let out it. “THEIR SO STUBBORN THAT I’M JUST ABOUT TO KILL THEM MYSELF ESPECIALLY SASUKE!!!!” Kakashi looked at her surprised and once Akiza calmed down she pulled out three kunais from her kunai pouch. “Well, shill we get down to business?”  
Akiza jumped up and threw the kunais at Kakashi who dodge and the fight went on fore a bit longer and at the last second Akiza was able to get a bell from Kakashi by surprising him. After she finally got the bell Akiza took off leaving Kakashi standing there in shock just when the alarm went off in the distance Kakashi also take off.  
Clearing!  
When Akiza walked up she saw Naruto tied to a tree stump while Sakura and Sasuke sat on either side. Once she reached them everyone looked over at her. Akiza stuck out her tongue with an eye closed as she held up a bell while Kakashi stretched the back of his head before Akiza sat next to Sasuke when her team’s stomachs growled.  
“Stomachs growling uh?” Kakashi asked, “that’s too bad. Oh by the way about this exercise, well, I’ve decided no the send any of you back to academy.”  
“What I passed?” Sakura asked, “all I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?”  
‘He’s up to something,’ Akiza thought as she looked at Kakashi.  
Sakura to dance with joy while Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked happy though Akiza was anything, but happy.  
“Then that mean us four…”  
“Yes you three are being dropped from the program,” Kakashi stated, “permanently.”  
“Drop us from the program?!” Naruto yelled, “that means that we can never become ninjas?! You said that if we couldn’t take that bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can’t just change you mind and kick us out! Why would you do that and what about, Akiza?!”  
“Akiza got a bell and she thought like a ninja while you three think like kids…like brats,” Kakashi answered making Sasuke run at him, but Kakashi ended up sitting on top of him. “You think it’s all about you.”  
“Let go of Sasuke!” Sakura yelled, “you can’t step on him like he’s some bug!”  
“You don’t know what it means to be a ninja,” Kakashi told them ignoring Sakura, “you think it’s a game, uh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you even consider that for one moment? Akiza did.”  
“I-I don’t know what you mean,” Sakura answered.  
“I mean you never once realized what this exercise was all about,” Kakashi stated, “not even close.”  
“What it’s about?” Naruto asked, “I thought this was just about getting the bells?”  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered, “that’s what determined whether you pass or fail.”  
“But that…I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning,” Sakura said.   
“Use your head,” Kakashi told them, “why did we put 3 or in this case 4 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?”  
“Ah!” Naruto yelled, “how are we suppose to know why you pick three or four people?! We didn’t make the rules!”  
“Go head, Akiza,” Kakashi said making Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto look at her.  
“What did I ask when I saw you guys?” Akiza asked.  
“We don’t know what you did!” Naruto yelled at her.  
“You bakas!” Akiza yelled, “it’s the most basic thing in the world. I asked you to team up with me which means teamwork!”  
“Just working together is that what you mean?” Sakura asked as she looked back at Kakashi.  
“That’s what Akiza and I mean,” Kakashi answered, “it’s too late now, but if all four of you had come at me then you might have been able to take a bell. Well anyway it’s over.”  
“But you sit it up with four people and only three bells,” Sakura pointed out, “if we worked together and got the bells then only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad will break up.”  
“Exactly,” Kakashi agreed with her, “I purposely pitted you against each other.”  
“What?!” Naruto yelled in shock.  
“I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves, but only Akiza was able to overcome it,” Kakashi continued, “a Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed you minds. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you didn’t even lift a finger to help him and when Akiza asked you to team up with her, you just blew her off. Naruto, you do everything on your own…everything and Akiza had asked you first, but you didn’t even listen to her, hell, you didn't even let her finish, and you, Sasuke, you felt that Naruto and Sakura were so far beneath you, you thought that they were worthless and when Akiza asked you to team up with her you blew her off and she's from the Uchiha clan like you. Arrogance. And Akiza, you are stronger then all three of them put together that if you wanted you could be a Jonin by now. A Ninja mission are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example…” Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put to Sasuke’s neck. “Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!” Sakura freaked out though she looked like she would do it while Naruto looked back and forth, but Kakashi put the kunai way. “That’s what happens on a mission.”  
“That was a close one,” Sakura said in relief.  
“If the enemy takes a hostage and you’ve got an impossible choice which will end up with someone dying,” Kakashi told them as he stood up letting Sasuke go back to his place. “On every mission you life is on the line.” He walked up to a stone that Akiza knew what it was at once. “Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored in our village.”  
“That’s it!” Naruto yelled, “that’s it! I decided I will have my name engraved on that stone! I’m not gonna live and die like a dog. I’m gonna be a hero! Believe it!”  
“Their a special kind of hero,” Kakashi told him, “their are all KIA.”  
“Ohhh, that sounds real cool.”  
“Uh…Naruto…It means killed in action,” Akiza told him, “they all died.”  
“Oh,” Naruto said sadly.  
“This is a memorial stone,” Kakashi went on, “the names of my closest friends are engraved here. Alright I’m going to give you one more chance, but I’m gonna make it harder on you.” He turned to face the others. “You have 3 more hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn’t get any.” Naruto looked at him in disbelief. “It’s your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail and that includes you as well, Akiza. I make the rules you follow them. Got it.”   
Kakashi soon left after that letting Akiza get up and get the lunches for Sasuke, Sakura, and her and walked back over them. They took their lunches, opened them, and started to eat while Akiza just looked at hers not feeling hunger at all, so she got up and walked over to Naruto whose stomach was growling loudly.   
“Here Naruto,” Akiza said making everyone look at her as she bend down and picked up some rice with her chomp sticks. “Eat.” She held the rice to Naruto’s mouth. “You’ll need your strength.”  
“But what about you?” Naruto asked.  
“Kakashi's right,” Akiza answered, “I could already be a Jonin by now if I wanted to, so it's matter if I fail because I'll just go to the Hokage and asked for the Jonin placement that he had already offered me.”  
“No you...”  
When Naruto opened his mouth to protest Akiza had shoved the rice into his mouth. Sakura looked at Akiza surprised when out of no where Sasuke also shoved rice into Naruto’s mouth.  
“Sasuke, Akiza,” Sakura said while looking around for Kakashi. “You heard what sensei said.”  
“Don’t worry,” Sasuke told her, “I don’t feel his charka.”  
Sakura looked at her lunch before swallowing and then held it out to Naruto.   
“Here Naruto,” she told him.  
Naruto looked at her with a teary eyes.  
‘Sakura,’ he thought, “alright thank you.”  
“Don’t think me,” she told him, “just eat.”  
“But I can’t move my hands,” Naruto told her, “you’re going to have to feed me.”  
“WHAT!!!” Sakura yelled.  
“Hurry up,” Sasuke told them while he and Akiza looked around for Kakashi.  
“This is the last time,” Sakura stated as she held rice out to him. “Are we clear?”  
“As clear as a bell Sakura,” Naruto told her before eating the bell.  
Akiza looked up at the sky that had started to get cloudy with thunder in the background before looking ahead when there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi showed up.   
“You broke the rules,” Kakashi told them, “I hope your ready for your punishment.”   
He started to do hand sighs. “Any last words.”  
“We’re a team and if Naruto’s hungry he’s useless,” Sasuke said.  
“We have to work together,” Akiza put in.  
“That’s right,” Sakura agreed, “we’re a team.”  
“You’re a team?” Kakashi asked, “that your excuse?” Akiza nodded. “You…pass.”  
“What?” Sakura asked in surprise.  
“You pass,” Kakashi repeated with a smile, “you’re the first squad that have ever succeeded.” Akiza sweat dropped. “All the others did exactly what I told them to for and fall into every trap. They couldn’t think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower then scum.” Kakashi stood up straight given them a thumbs up. “So squad 7 will begin our first mission tomorrow.”  
“I did it!” Naruto yelled. “I did it! I’m a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!”  
“Lets’ go home,” Kakashi told them as he walked off with Akiza right next to him.  
Sakura and Sasuke followed them forgetting about Naruto.  
“I knew they’ll do that!” Naruto yelled. “Hey! You forgot to untie me!!”


	4. Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Weeks Later!  
“Sasuke, I’m at point B.”  
“Sakura, I’m at point C.”  
“Akiza, I’m at point D.”  
Squad 7 was one of their many missions that are D-ranked. Sakura, Sasuke, Akiza, and Naruto where starting to get annoyed with them. Akiza let out a sigh that soon turned to a yawn as they waited for Naruto.  
“Naruto, I’m at point A. Believe it.”  
“Your slow Naruto,” Kakashi told him, “uh.” Akiza rolled her eyes. “The target has moved. After it!”  
All four Genin followed their target though Akiza was getting bored pretty fast wishing that her wolf was with her, but because Night hate cats she had to stay with Kakashi.   
“What’s your distance from the target?” Kakashi asked.  
“5 meters,” Naruto answered, “I’m ready. Give the single.”  
“I’m ready too,” Sasuke said.  
“Me too,” Sakura chimed in.  
“Can we just get this over with please?” Akiza asked, “I have a wolf to look after you know.”  
Everyone sweat dropped at Akiza reply to Kakashi’s question, but to prove her point her wolf bit Kakashi’s leg making him shout out with pain. Akiza giggled at Kakashi’s misfortune, but figured that he should be thankful that her wolf doesn’t eat him for lunch.   
“NOW!!” Kakashi yelled.  
Everyone jumped out of their hiding place, but Naruto was the who cought the cat though he got his face stretched by the thing.  
“Confirm ribbon on left ear,” Kakashi said.  
“Affirmative,” Sasuke told him.  
“Right,” Kakashi said, “lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished.”  
Akiza tooked her ear phone out of her ear just as Naruto opened his mouth.  
“CAN’T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!!!” Naruto yelled. “I HATE CATS!!!”  
Akiza looked at Sasuke and Sakura to them throwing their own ear phone out of their ears making her laugh at their misfortune.  
Ninja Academy meeting room!  
Akiza watched in amusement as a woman named Shijimi suffocated the cat while her wolf hide behind her legs scared of the woman.  
“Oh my poor little Tora,” she told the cat, “mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees.”  
“*Laugh* Stupid cat,” Naruto said, “that kitty deserves to get squash.”  
“No wonder he ran away,” Sakura said.  
Akiza stroked the midnight black fur gently to calm her down as the Hokage looked at the D-ranked mission scroll.   
“Now then,” he said, “for squad 7’s next mission. We have several task.” He then looked surprised. “Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor’s three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…”  
“NO!!!” Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape, “I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid’s stuff! Come on old man!?”  
Akiza felt her eye twitched in annoyances, but know that it was a matter of time before Naruto said something.  
‘He’s got a point,’ Sasuke thought.  
‘He’s such a past,’ thought Sakura.  
‘I saw this coming,’ Akiza thought.  
“How dare you?!” Iruka yelled, “your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!”  
“Are you serious!?” Naruto asked, “babysitting is not a mission it’s just a stupid…”  
Kakashi had punched Naruto on the head. “Well you put a lid on it?”  
“Naruto,” Hokage said getting everyones attention though Akiza who was paying attention to her wolf. “It seems you don’t understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you’re untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course.”  
“So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…” Naruto was telling everyone.  
“SELINCE!!!” the Hokage yelled.  
“Oh sorry,” Kakashi apologized.  
“You always lecture me like you’re my grandfather or something, but I’m not the little brat yo used to pull pranks anymore,” Naruto told him, “I’m a ninja now and I want a ninja mission.” He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. “Hmph.”  
“I’m going to hear about this later,” Kakashi mumbled.  
“*Laugh* Naruto wants us to know that he’s no longer a brat, but he’s a former brat and so he wants a mission,” the Hokage said, “so be it.” Everyone looked at him surprised. “Since you’re so determined I’m going to give you a C-ranked mission. You’ll be bodyguards on a journey.”  
“Really?” Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin, “yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?”  
“Don’t be so impatient,” the Hokage told him, “I’ll bring him in now.” He looked towards the door. “Send in out visitor!”  
Akiza looked towards the door, but looked at her wolf as she laid down and put her front paws over her nose singling that she smells something unpleasant. Akiza looked back at the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making Akiza scowl.  
“What the?” he asked as he lend on the door frame, “a bunch of snot nosed kids?” He pointed at them. “And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you’re a ninja?”  
“*Laugh* Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?” Naruto asked looking around making Akiza, Sasuke, and Sakura walk up to him to show the height: Sasuke being the tallest then it was Akiza who was only ½” taller then Sakura and finally Naruto. “I’ll demolish you!” Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his collar. “Let me go!”  
“You can’t demolish the Client Naruto,” Kakashi told him, “that’s not how it works.”   
“And the dark haired girl,” the guy went on, “I have a hard time believing you’re a ninja.” Akiza glared at him. “It seems to me your just trying to get a guy to look at you.”   
Kakashi, the Hokage, Iruka, and Sakura freaked when Akiza moved so fast that Kakashi was unable to grab her to hold her and without warning the old man was pinned to the wall with Akiza glaring at him.  
“I'll watch what I say if I were you old man or you just might disappear in the middle of the night,” Akiza growled, “got it?”  
The old man nodded a bit afraid of her and when Akiza let him go he moved away from her. He then took a drink out of his bottle before introducing himself.  
“I’m Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives,” he told them.  
Akiza walked out of the room after that with her wolf right behind her heading home to pack her things.  
Konoha gates!  
When Akiza walked up she saw Tazuna, Sasuke, and Naruto making them turn to her to see that she was wearing something different from before and she had her black massy mid-back length hair pulled up into a ponytail with her massy forge framing her face. Akiza was wearing a high collar sleeveless grayish white shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, dark red tennis skirt accessorizes with a black belt that has a silver chain hanging from it, dark gray finger cut gloves, dark red Konoha headband protector, black ninja shoes, and a bat on a black chocker. Sasuke tooked noticed that she had sword in a golden sheath and golden handle wrapped in white bandages that has a ruby in the middle along with a bow while the arrows were strapped to her lower back he saw that she had two daggers on each side of her hips, her kunai pouch on her right upper thigh, and her scroll pouch on her left waist. It wasn’t long till Naruto and Tazuna noticed the weapons Akiza had which resulted in them freaking out.  
“Layla, why do you have all of those weapons?” Naruto asked.  
“It’s called being prepared, Naruto,” Akiza answered, “I don’t care if this is even for a C-ranked mission.”  
Akiza looked at her ninja wolf who came out of the trees with Kakashi right behind her and when Kakashi walked up it made Sakura and Naruto almost have a heart attack.  
Outside of the gates!  
“Yeeeah!” Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. “Alright!”  
“What are you so excited about Naruto?” Sakura asked.  
“This is the first time I’ve left the village,” Naruto told her. “I’m a traveler now. Believe it!”  
“Hey!” Tazuna yelled, “am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He’s a joke!”  
“*Laughs* He’s with me and I’m a Jonin, so you don’t need to worry,” Kakashi told the old man.   
‘Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?’ Naruto thought, ‘I’m going to cut him down to size right now.’ Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. “Hey never insult a ninja it’s a big mistake and I’m one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I’m going to be Hokage and you’ll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!”  
“Hokage’s are powerful and wise,” Tazuna told him, “you are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I’ll sprout wings and fly.”  
“AH!” Naruto yelled in frication, “shut up! I’m welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I’m the top ninja including you!”  
“You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody,” Tazuna stated, “a loser.”  
“I’m going to make you pay for that right now!” Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. “Hey! Let go!”  
“You suppose to protect the client Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “Not attack him.”  
Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Akiza looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because she was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a wolf’s hearing along with a since of smell. Akiza listened to her team talking while she listened for movements that wasn’t theirs.  
“Say Mr. Tazuna,” Sakura said.  
“What is it?” Tazuna asked her.  
“You country is the Land of Waves right?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” Tazuna answered, “what of it?”  
“Kakashi-sensei, there are ninjas in that country, too, aren’t there?” she asked.  
“No,” Kakashi answered, “there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different constums and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small country like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there’s no need for a shinobi village. The 6 ancient lands exist that presses’ shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, and Night. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones, and the Land of Night-the Village Hidden Under the Moon. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Yorukage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja.”  
“*Gasp* then Lord Hokage is really important,” Sakura said with a smile.  
‘Is that old man really such a big deal?’ Inner Sakura asked, ‘I’m not buying it.’  
‘I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can’t be that great,’ Naruto thought, ‘believe it!’  
‘Kakashi should yell in…3, 2, 1,” Akiza counted down in her head.  
“HEY!!!” Kakashi yelled.   
‘What ya know I was right,’ Akiza thought.   
“You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn’t you?” Kakashi asked, “that’s what you were thinking.” Sakura and Naruto shook their heads while Sasuke and Akiza just remained calm. “Well, anyways.” He walked up and placed a hand on Sakura’s head. “There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed.”  
“Then we’re not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?” Sakura asked.  
“*Laugh* Not likely,” Kakashi told her.  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but Akiza cought the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to Akiza’s surprise they walked passed a puddle that’s not suppose to be there, so she moved to walk next to Kakashi.  
“Did you see that puddle, Kakashi?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I did,” he answered, “go back up front and pretend you don’t know anything.”  
“Right,” Akiza agreed and then did as she was told to do.  
After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi by wrapping him up in chain.  
“WHAT?”   
“Kakashi” Akiza asked in false surprise.  
“Huh?”  
“What?” Naruto asked.  
“Now!”  
“Do it!”  
At that both of them cut Kakashi into piece making Sakura and Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi once stood.   
“K-K-Kakashi-Sensei.”  
Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.  
“I can’t get lose.”  
Akiza then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Akiza jumped in front of Naruto while Sasuke got in Sakura, but the one that was going after Naruto stopped short and stared at Akiza with fear as she wield her sword. Kakashi had finally made himself known and had stopped the other Ninja from hurting Sasuke when they heard a cry of fear. All of them looked around to see Akiza standing front of Naruto looking at the man that was now on the ground with her eyes with her sword at his throat about to kill him. Kakashi noticed that her eyes were no longer a silvery onyx color, but a blood red with three tomes around the pupil.  
“Akiza stop!” Kakashi shouted.  
Akiza looked up at him with her blood red like eyes that soon flashed back to her silvery onyx just as quick as it has come and she lowered her sword. Kakashi walked over to the man who was now lying on the ground looking at Akiza with more fear then anyone has ever looked at Naruto with.   
“Naruto, sorry I didn’t help you right away,” Kakashi as he looked at him, “I didn’t mean for you to hurt.” He walked up to Akiza and Naruto. “I just didn’t think you would just freeze up like that.”  
‘*Sigh* They saved me after all,’ Tazuna thought.  
“Good Job, Sasuke, Akiza, very smooth you two, you, too, Sakura,” Kakashi told the others.  
‘I was useless and Sasuke along with Akiza were so cool like they’ve done this a thousand times,’ Naruto thought, ‘didn’t they feel scared at all?’ He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. ‘They look so calm and not a scratch on them, and I was so lame. They had to come up and save me. Why can’t I keep up with Sasuke or Akiza for that matter?’  
“Hey?” Sasuke called over.  
“Y-yeah?” Naruto asked.  
“Your not hurt are you?” Sasuke asked before smirking, “scared cat.”  
“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.  
“NARUTO!!!” Kakashi yelled over to him, “stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it’s in your blood, so don’t move around that spreads the poison faster.” He then looked at Tazuna. “By the way Mr. Tazuna.”   
“Yeah,” Tazuna said. “What?”  
“We need to talk,” Kakashi told him before looking at Akiza. “Akiza.” Akiza looked up at him. “How long have you had the Sharingan?”  
“Since I was 6,” Akiza answered.  
Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her with surprise and shock making her look at them with an indifferent look.  
“Just be careful next time,” Kakashi told her as he walked over and then put a hand on Akiza’s head.  
“Yeah alright,” Akiza agreed.  
They finally turned their attention back to the ninja that were now tied to the tree.  
“Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their speaciality is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice.”   
“How did you know about our ambush?”  
“A puddle on a clear day when it hasn’t rained in weeks,” Akiza answered.  
“In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?” Tazuna asked.  
“I could have tooken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing,” Kakashi answered, “I had to know who their targets are and what they were after.”  
“Mmm…” Tazuna hummed, “what are you getting at?”  
“This,” Kakashi answered once again, “I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder.” Kakashi looked at him. “When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn’t say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.”   
Kakashi then looked at Akiza who was looking up at the sky with a fare away look in her eyes.   
“We’re Genin this is to advance for our level of training,” Sakura said. “We should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto’s wound to get the poison out. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor.”  
“Mmm…”  
“Huh?”  
“Naruto’s wound may become a problem *Sigh*,” Kakashi said in a thoughtful tone. “I guess we should go back to the village.”  
Akiza walked up to Kakashi and then smacked him on the back of his head right when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is who wore an indifference look. Akiza once again smacked Kakashi upside the head before walking up to Naruto.   
“Why am I, so different?” Naruto asked, “why am I always…? Grrr.”  
“Naruto!” Sakura called out, “stop that! What are you doing?”  
“I worked, so hard to get here,” Naruto went on, “pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I’ll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe.” Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. “Bridge builder I’ll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai.”  
“Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die,” Kakashi told him which earned him another smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. “Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously“  
Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.  
“Let me see your hand,” Kakashi told him  
Naruto did as Kakashi told him to do, but he still was freaking out.  
“Naruto,” Sakura said as she walked up to him, ‘you’ve got a since of abusive personality. It’s called masochism.”  
Akiza walked to stand next to Kakashi a bit more to see that his hand was already healing making her frown already knowing what’s sealed inside of Naruto.  
‘Ah, the Kyuubi’s host,’ a voice inside of Akiza’s head said.  
‘Shut up, Dyou,’ Akiza thought.  
‘Now is that anyway to talk to me, child,’ the voice said, ‘after all if it wasn’t for me you would have killed those who you hold so dear.’  
‘I get your point, Dyou,’ Akiza thought once again, ‘now shut up you stupid bird.’  
‘The wound it’s already starting to heal,’ Kakashi thought.  
“Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face,” Naruto said, “am I going to be ok.”  
“Uh…” Kakashi said coming out of his thought, “yeah, you should fine.” Kakashi started to wrap up Naruto’s hand. ‘This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?’  
Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.


	5. Zabuza Momoshi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

The boat!  
Squad 7 were all setting in a boat that was being rowed by the driver of the boat. Akiza looked out at the fog that they were going through while sating next to Kakashi, but also Sasuke.  
"This fog is so thick," Sakura whispered, “you can't see anything."  
The silence passed by for a few minutes till the driver spoke, "The bridge isn't far now. Your destination is just ahead; The Land of Waves."  
Akiza just stared out at the fog till she heard Naruto, "WOW!! It's huge!"  
Akiza turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.  
"What! Quiet! I told you no noise!" the guy whispered angrily, “why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."  
Layla along with Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, but it was Kakashi that spoke to him, "Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men who are after you, I want to know why." Akiza waited for the answer, but Kakashi continued. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."   
"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began, “no, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."  
"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, “hmm...Who is it?"  
"You know him," Tazuna started, "at least I'm sure you heard his name before. He's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet named Gato."  
Akiza's eyes widen when she heard the name, ‘I heard about him before.'  
"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked, "he's a business leader, everyone knows him."  
"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked.  
"Gato-" Tazuna began, "is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninjas. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives; but there one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm the bridge-builder."  
"So that's it," Sakura started, "since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."  
"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in.  
'He speaks,' Akiza thought sarcastically, 'oh my god. Some one call for the Fan girls?'  
"I don't understand," Kakashi began, "if you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"  
"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money," Tazuna stated, "the Common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home...But don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my granddad.'" Akiza had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."  
Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.  
"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you," Kakashi stated while scratching at his forehead protector.  
"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around and doing the peace sign. 'I win.'  
"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them, "Tazuna we've been very fortunate, no one's noticed us so far."  
"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.  
Once they reached the shore and got out Tazuna turned to the boat driver.  
"That's as far as I go," the driver told him, “good luck."  
"Right,' Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."  
"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving.  
Tazuna turned to face us once the driver was out of sight, "Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in piece."  
"Right," Kakashi agreed.  
They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched.  
The Forest!  
Akiza looked around as they walked through the forest while Naruto started throwing kunais into bush.  
"Over!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai, "it was just a mouse."  
"MOUSE!!" Sakura yelled at him, "yeah right. Everyone can see through your stupid act, you're so obvious it's embarrassing."  
"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Kakashi told him.  
"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUPPY LITTLE DWARF!!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.  
"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about and then he throw a kunai in a bush again. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh."  
"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.  
Akiza watched as Kakashi walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the Kunai.  
"What? Why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head where she hit him. "Someone really is following us, I mean it."  
"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled at him, "quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura and Naruto both walked over were Kakashi was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! Look what you did!"  
Naruto ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself, "Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."  
'That's a snow rabbit and their only white in the winter...' Akiza thought as she listened to the others.  
"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.  
'Unless-' Akiza's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.  
"Look out!"  
Everyone then hit the ground as a huge sword went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when they looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them.  
"Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village," Kakashi stated as he stood up.  
Akiza looked up at Zabuza as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.  
"Your in the way," Kakashi told him, "get back."  
"But why?" Naruto asked.  
"He's not like those other ninjas," Kakashi answered, "he's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to pull his forehead protector up. "This could be treacherous."  
"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked for the first time.  
Sasuke eyes had widen at what he heard.  
"It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."  
"Now Quick!" Kakashi yelled, "Monji Formation! Protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protect to revival his Sharingan eye. "I'm ready."  
"Well, well," Zabuza started, “looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."  
Naruto then started yelling, "everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan', well someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"  
"Sharingan," Akiza started, "is a rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."  
"You got it right girl," Zabuza told her, "but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Akiza glared at Zabuza for telling her about him something that was her birth right. "As for you Jonin, in the assignation unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out BINGO book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja."  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out.  
"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.  
"He's over there!" Naruto shout.  
"Standing on the water!" Sakura finished.  
"Ninja art; Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.  
Akiza eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before she started to look around without activating her Sharingan, but what got Akiza's attention was when Naruto yelled, "He vanished!"  
"Don't drop your gourd," Kakashi told them, “he could be anywhere."   
Layla rolled her eyes at Kakashi like he was an idiot.  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled out.  
"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated.  
Akiza went back to looking around for Zabuza will listening to the others talk about him.  
"But...Who is he?" Sakura asked.  
"He's Zabuza Momoshi, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," Kakashi answered, "he's a master of the Silent Kill Technique."  
"S-silent?" Naruto asked.  
"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," Kakashi stated, "it's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it. So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."  
"How can you say that Sensei?" Sakura asked.  
Akiza decides that she was going to need her Sharingan to find Zabuza.  
"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.  
"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto, "the swirling mists are ever present."  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.  
"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded, "now which will be my kill point?"  
Akiza felt fear coming from one of her teammates so she looked out the corner of her left eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear.  
'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins and a Genin intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I weather,' Sasuke thought as he grip on his Kunai tight and hold it in both his hand about to put through him self, but Akiza was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the Kunai.  
"Sasuke," Akiza started making Sasuke look at her.  
"Just remain calm," Kakashi started to tell them, "Sasuke! I'll protect you with my life...All of you...I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."  
"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin and in front of Tazuna.  
Akiza was fast to react and had plugged a Kunai into Zabuza, but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind Layla and the one in front of turned into water. Akiza looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cute her in half, but Zabuza found out it was water clone.  
'The water clone jutsu...It can't be...Even in the mist...she saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant. Just who is this kid?'   
Then out of no where he had Kakashi right behind him while Akiza reappeared in front him with her sword pointed right at Zabuza's heart.  
"Don't move!" Kakashi growled out at Zabuza, “now it's over. Your finished."  
"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness.  
'Hold on a minute how can I scenes Zabuza somewhere else when he's in front of me...NO IT CAN'T BE!' Akiza thought as she looked at the Zabuza in front of her.  
Zabuza started to laugh and it only made Akiza more worried, "Finished? You really don't get it do you?” Zabuza looked at Akiza to see the Sharingan a blazed. "Uh...I see now, so you too have the Sharingan and it's in both eyes as well. Tell me kid what's your name, so I can enter you into me BINGO book?"  
“You should already know it Zabuza,” Akiza said.  
"Uh...now I know who you are," Zabuza mused, "Akiza Uchiha the second child prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Uh...You do know your technique is nothing, but a crass imitation and that I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like the both of you. Your full of surprise though Akiza. You already copied my water clone jutsu when you were looking for me...Very skillfully executed. You made your water clone stop that boy from taking his own life to drew my attention while Kakashi had his water clone say a speech...While the both of you hide in the mist waiting for the moment I make my move." That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and went to swing his sword to cute Kakashi while the other Zabuza turned into water. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick Kakashi into the water and went running after, but Akiza throw a Kunai to try and stop which Zabuza dodge. "Now. Your trying to slow me down...Hmm foolish."   
He then jumped into the water while Kakashi resurface.  
"Kakashi get of there!" Akiza yelled.  
'This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy,' Kakashi thought just as Zabuza appeared behind doing hand signs.  
"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he preformed the jutsu.  
"No!" Kakashi yelled as he got trapped, “escaping through the water bad idea."  
"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him, "it's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little followers will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!"  
Akiza let out a sigh as a water clone appeared and she know that it was not safe for her teammates to be there, but how to protect them and free Kakashi was the question. Akiza looked from her teammates to Kakashi and back again trying to decide if she should take her teammates and Tazuna away from there then come back for her Kakashi or stay and fight Zabuza while trying to free Kakashi and have her teammates and Tazuna hide somewhere safe for the time being or have them run while she stayed and free Kakashi. This is why Akiza loves to work alone because she doesn't have to worry about others, but now she can't make up her mind till she heard Zabuza speak.   
"You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja?" Zabuza's water clone asked the Genin, “when you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."  
'He disappeared again,' Naruto thought.  
Akiza stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before looking around for him, but looked back at Naruto when he heard his cry of pain and surprise.   
"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.  
Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back while Sakura called to him.  
"Naruto!"  
Akiza growled under her breath, but made no move to help as she tried to find a weak a point to attack at only to come up empty, so instead she spoke up.  
"Listen!" she called making everyone look at her, “get the bridge-builder and run. You can't win this fight. His using all of his power to keep my Father in that prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!"   
{Me: I know Kakashi said that, but I thought it be cool if Akiza's the one who said it in stead.}  
'Run away?' Sasuke thought, ‘not an option. That became unthinkable the moment Kakashi got cought. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"  
Akiza stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him. Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down. Akiza started to run over to stop Sasuke, but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Zabuza.  
"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, “no!"  
Akiza could feel her hatred towards Zabuza boil over as he watched Zabuza throw Sasuke the way he did. Kakashi noticed that Akiza was losing her cool now and because of Sasuke being treated like same type of raged doll and he was afraid that anger can take control of Akiza and unleashed the 10 tails. Not even Kakashi could stop the 10 tails from going on a rampage because of the fact that it hated to see Akiza hurt though he could see that Akiza was afraid she might hurt those she was trying to protect. Akiza had to take a deep breath to let it out so she won't go and unleash the 10 tails because she was careless. Akiza ran over to Sasuke and Sakura as she kept an eye on Zabuza.  
"He got Sasuke," Naruto stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear. 'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me.' Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things. 'I will not lose to Sasuke.' Naruto started to remember more thing's as he looked at his hand. 'That's right I'm a ninja. Believe it. I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'  
Naruto stood up and charged at Zabuza making Sakura freak out. {Me: When doesn't she freak out?} Akiza and Kakashi both gasped at the same time.  
"Naruto no!" Akiza yelled out to Naruto.  
"Ah!" Sakura scream, "Naruto what in the world are you doing?!"  
Naruto stilled charged at Zabuza, but to thrown back by him. Naruto landed near Akiza, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke on the ground.  
"What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself?" Sakura asked, “even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jonin! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" Sakura stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" 'The headband? That's what he wanted?'  
Akiza watched in surprised as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and Akiza was more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows. Akiza looked over at Naruto to see what he was going to do next.  
"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated, “put this in your BINGO book. The that will became Hokage in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."  
'Is he trying to get himself killed?' Akiza thought as she looked Naruto annoyed as hell.  
'Naruto,' Kakashi thought was watched the since in front of him.  
'Ah..' Tazuna thought, 'I thought he was talk, but this kid got guts.'  
{Me: Naruto characters do to much thinking.}   
"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started, “listen up! Can you hear me?"  
"Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered.  
'Of course he can hear Naruto when your yelling at him,' Akiza thought will she rolled her eyes.  
"I got a plan." Naruto told him.  
'Now he's got a plan?' Sasuke thought, 'this guy.' "So your finally thinking about teamwork, uh?"  
'Why do I have this feeling?' Sakura thought, 'Naruto is so...determined.'   
{Me: Enough with the thinking already.}  
"Alright guy's let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."  
Akiza looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh, "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"  
Akiza along with Kakashi gasped at the same time as thought the something.   
'This isn't good.’   
But it was Kakashi who spoke up. "What are you doing? Akiza told you to run!" Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got cought! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are it's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"  
Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question. "Huh? Bridge-builder?"  
"Well I..." Tazuna started to say, "I guess this all happened because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei."  
Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.  
"Alright you hear that?"  
"Yeah believe it," Naruto answered him, “you ready?"  
Akiza’s attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again, “your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents."  
"Zabuza, the Demon," Kakashi stated.  
"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him.  
"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," Akiza added in.  
"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at Akiza.  
"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal in ways? We had gradation test too."  
Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto, “did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" Naruto gasped at this as Zabuza continued. "Image young ninjas, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only this time the rules changed. You couldn't stopped till you destroyed your opponent. Who was your friend, shared your dreams with now it's him or you."  
"That's so cruel," Sakura whispered.  
"Ten years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terrier," Kakashi told them.  
"What's he saying?" Sakura asked, “what evil? What terrier? What caused the terrier?"  
"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," Akiza finished for Kakashi.  
"It...It felt so...GOOD!" Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes.  
Akiza acted fast and got in the way of Zabuza before he hurt Sasuke, but Akiza was the one on the ground under Zabuza's foot as Zabuza reached for his sword.   
"AKIZA!!!" Sakura cried out in fear.  
"Your nothing," Zabuza told Akiza.  
"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "shadow clone jutsu!"  
Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones..  
"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.  
"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.  
Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying.  
"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated, "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!!!"  
Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"  
"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'  
Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.   
'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!"  
Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Akiza and Zabuza.  
"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.  
"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.


	6. Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
"Your nothing," Zabuza told Akiza.  
"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "shadow clone jutsu!"  
Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones..  
"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.  
"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.  
Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying.  
"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated, "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!!!"  
Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"  
"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'  
Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.   
'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!"  
Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Akiza and Zabuza.  
"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.  
"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.  
QS-Akiza watched wide eyed as Naruto made Zabuza let go of his water prison making a smile appeared on her face before it was replace with horror as the shuriken that's in Zabuza's hand started to spin around very fast.  
“I'll destroyed you,” Zabuza growled as he goes to throw the shuriken at Naruto.  
Akiza and Sakura let sighs of relief when Kakashi stopped the shuriken letting Naruto to fall into the water before he resurface.  
“Kakashi-Sensei,” Sakura said with glee.  
'Some one kill me please?' Akiza thought with an annoyed look on her face.  
“Naruto that was an excellent plan,” Kakashi told him, “you've really grown haven't you?”  
Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, “I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distracted him. While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do. Believe it. I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell that it was me in a second. He spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken; one was real and one was me. I hide in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha. That was a bonus. Believe it.”  
“Don't brag,” Sasuke told him, “you just lucked out.”  
“That whole thing was just a fluke.”  
'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was falseless,' Sakura thought, 'they knew what to do without even talking about it. Must of the time they act like they hate each other and yet their a perfect team.'  
Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was glaring at him with his normal eye and the Sharingan, “I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison.”  
Akiza snorted while Kakashi glared deepen.  
“Don't flatter yourself,” Kakashi told him, “you weren't distracted. You were forced to let go. Your technique worked once, but not again. So what's it going to be?”  
Sasuke looked at Sakura.  
“Sakura, you know what to do,” he told her.  
Both Sakura and Sasuke moved in front of Tazuna while Akiza moved to stand in front of Sasuke and Sakura as Kakashi and Zabuza had a battle of strength with the Shuriken which Kakashi won when he tossed it way. Akiza kept her eyes on the two Jonins who had jumped away from each, but it was Zabuza who landed first and started to hand signs making Akiza to gasp before she fixed her Sharingan eyes on the hand signs.  
“Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori...”  
Kakashi was the next to land and started to make the same hand signs.  
“Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori...”  
Soon Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same hand signs at the same time.  
“Ushi, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, OO, EE, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Tori, Jin, Nae, EE, Tori!” they finished at the same time, “Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!”  
Sasuke and Sakura where staring in awe and surprise as two twin Water Dragons rosed up out of the water at the same time before attacking each other.  
'Wow,' Sasuke thought, 'so many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, simultaneously.'  
'What are they doing?' Sakura thought, 'is that a Ninjutsu?'   
{Me: Nah, really? I never noticed. Of course it's Ninjutsu you stupid pink haired weirdo.}  
Akiza could tell that even Zabuza was surprised as both he and Kakashi where locked in strength battle again, but this time it was a hug ass sword against a kunai under the ruined Water Dragons.  
'Something isn't right,' Zabuza thought as he looked at Kakashi, 'his Sharingan can comprehend and copy his opponent's jutsu, however, the jutsu accord simultaneously. Could it be...could it be...'  
Both Kakashi and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up in then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.  
“He's not just following, but he moves the same way at the same time,” Tazuna pointed out.  
“How is he doing that?” Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke, “how Sasuke?”  
'Impressive,' Zabuza thought as Kakashi lowered his right arm at the same time as Zabuza. 'It's as if he...as if he sees what I'm...'  
“Going to next,” Kakashi finished his thought out loud.  
'What?' Zabuza thought as Kakashi mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'  
“Makes you ferocious doesn't it?” Kakashi asked.  
“Ha,” Zabuza laughed a bit as he and Kakashi did the same hand sign again. “All your doing is copying me like a monkey.”  
“You can't beat me with cheap tricks,” Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. “I'll crush you!”  
Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Kakashi copied them, “When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again.” Zabuza stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Kakashi. 'What is that?' It was then that it became clear to revival himself. 'It's me, but how? Is it an illusion jutsu?'  
Kakashi in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did which surprised Sasuke as Akiza quickly finished hand signs and shouted at the same as Kakashi did.  
“Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!”   
“Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu!”  
As water started to spiral around in front of Kakashi to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.  
“What?” he shouted in shock, “impossible.”  
A wall of rock lifted up in front of Akiza, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna just as the vortex hit Zabuza making the other three gasped as water moved around the wall of rock that was in front and come back together behind them while Zabuza was carried through the water in shock.  
'I was about to create a vortex, but he created one first! AH!!! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it. I can't keep up!'  
Zabuza's back then hit a tree and as the water retreated Kunais flow through the air and pinned him to the tree as he cry out in pain.  
Kakashi kneeled in the tree above him with a Kunai held in his hand and a glare in place.  
“Your finished,” he told Zabuza.  
Akiza dropped the hand sign and the wall of rock dropped back to the ground before she turned around to face Kakashi and Zabuza while the water retracted back to the river.   
“How?” Zabuza asked, “can you see into the future?”  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered, “this is your last battle, Ever.”  
Akiza sweet dropped when all of a sudden there was a woshing sound as three senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see two people standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead; one of them was a boy around their age and they both where wearing a mask each and standing next to the boy is a young girl no older then 11-years-old with white knee length hair that's pulled into a high ponytail by a silver ribbon with forge that frame her masked covered face beautifully, Caucasian with a slight tan colored skin, and a slight hourglass figure. Akiza took in her attire to see that she was wearing a light blue thigh length long sleeve kimono with a silver Chinese Dragon design that curled around from the left corner to the right shoulder that has a small slit on the right side and a bit of a darker blue sash completed the kimono, blue knee length socks, and wooden sandles completed the outfit, however it was the girl's Chakra that worried Akiza the most.  
“You right,” the boy said, “it was his last battle.”  
Kakashi jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.  
“No vital signs,” Kakashi said as he looked up at the boy and girl.  
“Thank you,” they both said as they bowed.  
“We've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down,” the boy told them.  
“By your masks I can see that your both Tracker Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” Kakashi said.  
“Impressive,” the young girl said, “your well informed.”  
It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them which made Akiza realized that they forgotten about him, but she sweat dropped when Naruto got all defensive.  
“Naruto, you don't even know what that is,” Sakura told him, “you missed the lesson on that one as usually. Tracker Ninjas have a special role try coming to class some time.”  
“When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people,” Akiza explained making everyone to look at her, “Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets.”  
“That is correct,” the boy told her.  
“We're of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist,” the girl said, “it was our job to stop Zabuza.”  
Kakashi looked at them with a look that told Akiza that he was sizing them up, 'from their size and voice they must be the same age as Naruto. Yet, their an elite assassin. Their no ordinary kids, but what are they?'  
Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the two Tracker Ninjas.  
'Oh good grief,' Akiza thought already knowing what was going on.  
“What is this?” Naruto shouted, “who do you two think you are?” He pointed at them while panting. “Did you hear me?”  
“Easy Naruto,” Kakashi told him, “their not our enemies.”  
“That's not the point,” Naruto told him, “did you see what they did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster (Akiza snorted at this making Sasuke to look at her with a smirk that she returned.) and these kids who are no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. (Kakashi just calmly walked up to him.) I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?”  
“Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto,” Kakashi told him as he placed his hand on Naruto's head, “in this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me. Take Akiza for example; she's the same age as you, but she might be stronger then me.”  
'And thank you God because if I wasn't that bastered would have killed me, too,' Akiza thought as she glared at the ground.  
Both of the Tracker Ninjas vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before they lifted it up and placed on each other shoulders to support it.  
“Your struggle is over for now,” the boy said, “we must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse us?” They both brought up their hand into a hand sign. “Fare well.”  
Akiza eyes widen as she watched them vanished with Zabuza's body before they narrow into an Uchiha-like glare.  
'Their not Tracker Ninjas, but Zabuza's right hand helpers,' she thought, 'a Tracker Ninja gets rid of the body where it dropped not take it away like those two.' She looked at Naruto and the others. 'They'll need to know, but what I don't get is that Kakashi use to be an Anbu. So why didn't he noticed that trick? I'm one to talk though I kinda fall for it till they took the body away.'  
“They disappeared,” Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the two fake Tracker Ninjas once where as well as Zabuza's body.   
“They're gone Naruto,” Kakashi told him as he pulled down his forehead protector back over his Sharingan. “Let it go.”  
'Come on Kakashi,' Akiza thought as she looked at him, 'I know your smarter then this.'  
Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration, “what are we doing here?” Akiza let out a sigh as she shook her head. “We're nothing I can't believe it.”  
{Me: Oh my Ra! Naruto said it, he said it. For once he said that he can't believe it. Naruto: Hey! Me: Hays for horses Naruto. Sasuke: Losers. Naruto: SASUKE!!! Me: Why don't you just shut up Sauce-GAY. *Giggles* Naruto: *Laughs* Sasuke: *Growls under his breath* Me: *INUYASHA MOMENT* Yeah, yeah. Roar, roar to you, too, buddy.}  
“Naruto,” Sakura said.  
Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up, “as Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy.” He then let go of Naruto's wrists. “Save your anger for the next enemy.” He then turned back to the others. “We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge.”  
Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle, “sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village.”  
“If?” Akiza asked, “if? What the hell do you mean by if? There's no If about it old man cause you did cause all this trouble for us by lying in the beginning.” Everyone looked at her. “And damn straight that they'll be resting at your place.”  
“Akiza,” Kakashi sterned, 'she's showing her Uchiha side or is it the fact that she's worried about the others.' {Me: More like worried about Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto, but Sakura no way in hell.} Kakashi looked back at Tazuna as Akiza glared at the old man with hatred. “Alright let's get a move on.”  
Akiza looked back at Kakashi as he froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.  
“What happened?” Sakura asked as they all ran up to him.  
“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto called out, “Kakashi-Sensei!”  
Akiza kneeled down next to Kakashi before letting her hands glow green and placed them on his back checking his states.  
“It seems that he over used his Sharingan,” she answered, “I won't know for sure till we get him to the old man's place. There I can check him over more thoroughly.” Akiza looked up at the others who all looking at her with raised eyebrows. “What never heard of Medical Ninjutsu or a Medical Ninja before?”  
Both Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared under his forehead protector as Akiza bit her thumb and then did fast hand signs.  
“Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!”  
When she slammed her hand down on the ground there was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Sakura screamed along with Naruto and Tazuna because there standing in the front of them stood a snow white wolf the size of a horse. It turned it's head towards Akiza who patted it muzzle making it to close it's eyes in bliss before it opened them again to look at her..  
“I need you help to carry Kakashi Hatake,” Akiza told it.  
“As you wish Miss Akiza,” the wolf said making Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna to scream again which resulted in the wolf glaring at them. “Would you three shut up?”  
Akiza then turned to Sasuke who was standing there calmly making her to just roll her eyes at him, “Sasuke can you help me place Kakashi on Sora's back?”  
Sasuke nodded before both of them lifted Kakashi up and placed him upon the wolf's back and soon they where off heading for Tazuna's place where Akiza could make sure that she was right and that it wasn't something else that made Kakashi to collapse.


	7. The Forest of Chakra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Tazuna's place!  
Akiza walked into a room where Kakashi was resting along with Tazuna's daughter to find that Kakashi was awake already.  
"I think I over did it with my Sharingan," Kakashi mumbled.  
"Waking up huh?" Tazuna's daughter asked, "are you alright?"  
Akiza walked over and sat down next to Kakashi's sick bed on his right side as Kakashi tried to set up as he answered.  
"I've been better," Kakashi stated, "it'll be a week before I can move normally."  
"See," Tazuna's daughter pointed out, "it's better if you don't move, so just lay back down."  
"Right," Kakashi agreed as he laid back down.  
"Tsunami," Akiza piped up making both of the people in the room look at her. "If I know Kakashi like I think I do then he'll be moving in half the time."  
Akiza turned her head to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna standing in the door way of the room.   
"Look the sensei's coming around," Naruto said to the others.  
Sakura walked up and sat down on the other side of Kakashi's bed while Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna sat at the bottom.  
"Listen sensei?" Sakura asked, "your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you then maybe it's not worth."   
"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.  
"There's no need to apologized Kakashi," Layla told Kakashi as everyone looked at her, "it's normal for the Sharingan to put strain on someone's body who doesn't have the Uchiha blood running through their veins."  
"Uh, well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.  
"Right, but you know that those kids in the mask," Sakura agreed/pointed out, "what about them?"  
“Their from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi pointed out.  
"What do they do?" Sakura asked.  
"The Anbu Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," Akiza answered, "destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if Kakashi were to die at the hand of an enemy then he could try to analyzed his Sharingan and in the worst case Kakashi's entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village then he is hunted down and eliminated. The Anbu then erases any evidence of his exists that's their speaciality."  
Akiza looked down as what happened ran through her mind after a few minutes of thinking she looked back up at Kakashi to see he too was thinking.  
'What is this?' thought Kakashi, 'if Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something.'  
'So he figured it out," Akiza thought.  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, "are you ok? Sensei?"  
"Mmm..." Kakashi mumbled as he snapped out of his thought, "ah, yeah to finish what Layla was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."  
"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.  
"Thank about it," Akiza started.  
"Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked/finished.  
"We don't known what he did," Sakura answered, "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."  
"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi agreed/started.  
"He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible," Akiza continued, “thank of the weapons he used for the down. Do you remember what they were?"   
"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized, "no way."  
"Correct," Kakashi agreed, "it doesn't add up."  
"Huh?"   
"What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked, "you demolish that assassin."  
"Here's the truth," Kakashi stated. "Zabuza is still alive."  
"Huh!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna yelled.  
"But we say his body!" Naruto yelled. "Believe it!"  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called to get his attention, "you checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."  
"His heart did stop," Kakashi agreed, "but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."  
"Come on?" Tazuna asked, "your over thinking this aren’t you?"  
"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," Kakashi answered. "Hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was smiling. 'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto’s got another shot at him."  
"Sensei you said prepare quickly," Sakura pointed out, "but how can we do that when you can barely move?"  
Kakashi stared laughing.  
"Huh?"   
"I can still train you," Kakashi pointed out.  
"No Kakashi," Akiza spoked up as she looked at him. "I'll train them for you."  
Everyone looked at her with a surprise written on their face.  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes I am," Akiza answered.  
"Hold on a little last minute training can't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza," Sakura stated. "You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"  
"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grower. Naruto!"  
"Huh?"  
"You've grown the most," Kakashi told him.  
'He does seem stronger and more confident, but...' Sakura thought.  
"So you noticed Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Now things are going to be batter now. Believe it!"  
Akiza let out a sigh before getting up and walking out as the others watched her walk out.  
Forest clearing!  
All four of the Genin stood in a clearing together though the other three where looking at Akiza who was to help them with training till Kakashi is back up on his feet without help, but he was able to watch them train and help Akiza if she needed it because he knew of Sakura's dislike for her. Naruto and Sasuke stood looking at Akiza with a bit of blank faces while Sakura was glaring at her with hatred at being the top picked to teach them somethings.  
“Alright training starts now,” Akiza said.  
“Right.”  
“First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important.”  
“We know that,” Sasuke told her in a smart ass kind of way.  
“He's right,” Naruto agree, “a long time ago we learned about catra.”  
“It's Chakra, Naruto,” Akiza groaned, “and I know we learned this, but Kakashi thinks that it's a good idea to go over it again.”  
“Uh.”  
“Dare I say it,” Akiza said, “go ahead Haruno.”  
“Alright Naruto,” Sakura said as she stood in front of them, “I'll explain it simply so you can even understand.” Sakura pulled out a scroll that was labeled 'A Lesson From the Beautiful Kunoichi' and Akiza cought Sasuke's eyes before she looked away with a smirk on her face. “Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra.”  
“Right on all points,” Akiza said as Sakura stucked out her tongue, “I can see why your the smart one.”  
“What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!” Naruto asked, “the whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?”  
“Naruto's' right for once,” Sasuke agreed this time, “we're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu.”  
“No,” Akiza said firmly making them all to look at her, “you have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface.”  
“What do you mean Aki?” Naruto asked.  
“Calm down and listen,” Akiza went on, “just like Sakura said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predosed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so mush energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target.”  
“So...uh...how do we change that then?” Naruto asked.  
“Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature,” Akiza answered, “to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line.”  
“What do we have to do?” Sakura asked.  
“Climb a tree,” Akiza said in a bored tone making Kakashi to cackle from where he sat watching.  
“CLIMB A TREE!!!” all three of her teammates yelled.  
Akiza covered her ears as she shot them a glare that even made Sasuke show fear.  
“That's right, but there's just one rule,” Akiza went on after she was sure they won't yell again before holding up her left hand and pointing at it with her right pointing finger. “No hands.”  
“What?” Sakura asked, “your kidding.”  
“Am I?” Akiza asked, “let's see?”  
Akiza brought her hands together in a hand sign and closed her eyes as she consecrated on her chakra that created a small cloud of dust at her feet. Akiza opened her eyes and then turned on her heels and walked up a tree off to the right where she put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone, but Kakashi.  
“She's climbing...” Naruto started.  
“Straight up and she's only using her feet!” Sakura finished in shock.  
When Layla reached the first branch she walked out on to it before turning to face her teammates.  
“Well, you get the idea,” she told them, “focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra.”  
“Wait a minute!” Sakura shouted, “that's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?”  
“It's the only way to fight him, Sakura,” Akiza stated, “that's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like Kakashi and myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra.” 'Unless your me of course.' “Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training.” Akiza pulled out three Kunai knives and threw them in front of her teammates feet. “Use the Kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?”  
“I'm more then ready!” Naruto shouted as he picked up his Kunai, “this is going to be no sweat all the way. Believe it! Remember what Kakashi-Sensei said. I'm the one who've grown the most.”  
“You're defiantly the one who talks the most,” Akiza told him, “now get focus and do it.” Akiza let go of her chakra and flipped over before she landed on her feet and then quickly stepped to where Kakashi was setting who looked at her before looking back at the others. “Hows that Kakashi?”  
“That was good,” he told her, “I couldn't have done that better myself.” he then looked back at her. “After we've seen how far they gotten the first time we'll get started with your training.”  
Akiza looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“My Training?” she asked, “I'm more advance then they are, so what more could I learn?”  
“There's this Jutsu I want to show you and then we have to work on that temper of yours because we can't afford to have Dyou out,” Kakashi whispered to her as they watched Naruto fall back after only two steps.  
Akiza let out a sigh as Sasuke was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated.  
'This is harder then I thought,' he thought, 'the balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'  
“That's what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto,” Akiza said with a sigh.  
“Hey, this is fun!” Sakura's voice called out.  
“Sakura!” Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see her setting in a tree.  
“Well, looks like Sakura is the best Chakra controller,” Akiza told the boys, “well done Sakura.” 'I feel the need to wash my mouth out.'  
“Yeah,” Naruto agreed, “way to go Sakura! I always knew you were awesome! Believe it.” 'It does sorta tick me off though.'  
“Whatever,” Sasuke said as he looked away.  
'I thought Sasuke would be impressed now his mad at me,' Sakura thought before she hung her head, 'why is it all ways like that.'  
“Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well,” Akiza went on, “we spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best chance of that...”  
“And as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all,” Kakashi finished for Akiza.  
Akiza glared at him because even though she didn't say it still hurt her pride as an Uchiha though it pissed Sakura off a bit.  
“That's enough!” Sakura shouted at him, “you talk to mush Sensei!” 'Sasuke's going to hate me now.'  
“Wow,” Akiza said in shock, “I'm the one whose been talking this whole time and yet she says that you talk to much Kakashi. Now that's new.” Kakashi cackled at this while Akiza just smirked when she saw the determined looks on Sasuke's and Naruto's faces. 'Alright I think their motivated. Of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more Chakra within. If this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist.”  
“Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top,” Naruto declared, “believe it!”  
Unknown to them Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know. Meantime Kakashi looked at Akiza who was staring at the place that Inari had been before he use his crushes to get up and then motioned her to follow him. Akiza looked at him for bit before letting out a sigh and followed after him to a clearing fare enough away from the others where they couldn't watch or see what was going on. When they stopped Kakashi then turned to her with his one eye closed smile making her to sweat drop hoping that he's not lying about her training.  
“Ok,” Kakashi began, “I hear from Iruka that you have some of the best Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and weaponry skills that he has ever seen, but he also says that your Genjutsu falls a little flat.”  
“If this is about my Genjutsu then I'm out of here,” Akiza told him flat out.  
Kakashi cackled before shaking his head at her.  
“No it's not I'm just pointing out what he said about you,” Kakashi said, “though he did say that when it came to seeing through a Genjutsu and de-spelling it you had no problem with that it's just casting it that you had a real problem with.”  
Akiza looked at him with a look that asked 'I'm suppose to care because...' making him to cackle again.  
“The jutsu I'm going to teach is a Ninjutsu, but you'll need your Sharingan active for it,” Kakashi went on.  
Akiza raised an eyebrow as her onyx eyes turned the blood red color of a complete first stage Sharingan.  
“Now I want you to watch my hands,” Kakashi instructed.  
Akiza nodded once before her eyes went to Kakashi's hands as they started to preform hand signs at a fast pace and once the hand signs where finished he thrust down his left hand down as Chakra started to appear while he still maintain a hold on his crushes, but Akiza noticed that it made a loud chirping sounds like a 1000 birds. Kakashi then let the Chakra die down before he stood up a bit straight with the help of his crushes and looked at Akiza who was looking at him with her Sharingan still active.  
“Now why don't you give it a try,” he stated with that one eye closed smile of his.  
Akiza let out a sigh as she started to preform the hand signs at a faster pace then Kakashi who started wide eyed at how fast her hands where moving before she thrust down her right hand down letting the Chakra appear as she controlled and maintained it until Kakashi told her to stop.  
“That's good,” Kakashi told her, “you really are the second the child prodigy of the Uchiha clan aren't you?” Akiza just nodded her head. “Now that Jutsu is called Chidori 1000 birds, but it's nickname is Lighting Blade and don't worry.” Kakashi cought the look of dread that appeared on Akiza's face as she thought that he was going to tell her how it got that name. “I'm not going to tell you how it got that nickname.” Akiza let out a sigh of relief. “Now let's focus on that temper of yours.” Akiza all, but rolled her eyes at this. “I want you to try to mediate for an hour and a half at least twice every week that way you'll be more calmer then before.”  
Akiza just nodded her head before they both went back to seeing how the other Genins are doing though Kakashi praised her on preforming, controlling, and maintaining the Chidori for as long as she did which resulted in Akiza walking back into the clearing with a smirk on her face.


	8. Akiza Uchiha's History!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.  
> Me: This Chapter is going to introduce Akiza a bit more and how she survived the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

The Bridge!  
Sakura sat on the edge of the partly completed bridge while Akiza helped Tazuna with the building which earned her respect from the old man. Akiza let out a sigh as she walked by Sakura carrying 100 wooden planks just as Sakura yawned and she wasn't the only one who noticed the pink haired freak.  
“Are you always this lazy?” Tazuna asked, “where's that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?”  
“Their training,” Sakura answered, “climbing trees.”  
“What?” Tazuna asked shocked, “to tough for you?”  
“No,” Sakura replied back, “in fact I'm the best, so that's why Sensei sent me here to guard you.”  
“Your joking?” Tazuna asked, “I understand Akiza.” He pointed at her as she shot Sakura an Uchiha glare. “I mean she's stronger then she looks, so I believe her, however, you. Yeah, right.”  
Sakura got an anger vein as Akiza placed the wooden planks down with ease just as Tazuna placed his own wooden plank down. As she turned to go get more she saw a worker walk up to them looking glumly.  
“Tazuna,” he called, “I need to talk to you.”  
Tazuna turned to look at the worker.  
“What about?” he asked.  
“Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out.”  
“YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!!!” Tazuna shouted as Akiza glared at the worker. “YOUR KIDDING!?”  
“No,” the worker answered calmly, “I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here.” He looked down as Akiza glared harden. “Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?”  
‘Coward,’ Akiza thought with a growl.  
“No chance,” Tazuna answered.  
“Huh?’  
“This is out bridge,” Tazuna went on, “our island is poor and it’s going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that’s what we’re building here.”  
“There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead,” the worker told him.  
“It's already noon let's break for lunch,” Tazuna told him as he walked past.  
“Tazuna, let's not end like this?” the man asked.  
“Save you breath,” Tazuna told him, “and oh Eeche don't bother coming back after lunch.”  
The Village; Dusk!  
Akiza, Tazuna, and Sakura were walking through the village as the two Kunoichi looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work. Akiza looked around feeling sadden by what she was seeing and felt hatred towards Gato get stronger the more children they pass by.  
“Where are we going?” Sakura finally asked.  
“You want to eat tonight don't cha?” Tazuna asked, “I have to pick up some things for dinner.”  
“THEIF!!!”  
Akiza looked around to see a young kid running throw the crowd as her heart clenched up at the sight.  
'What's wrong with these people?' Sakura thought as she looked around.  
Akiza hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.  
“Here we are,” Tazuna told them before they walked inside.  
“Welcome.”  
'This is a story,' Sakura thought, 'there's nothing here.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. “You Pervert!”  
“No I was just...”  
After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Akiza and Tazuna walked out, but Sakura stormed out of it making Akiza to sweat drop at her teammates temper.  
'I thought I had a temper,' Akiza thought, 'well I was wrong.'  
“Wow,” Tazuna said impressed, “you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that.”  
“They should,” Sakura told him, “something is seriously wrong here.” Sakura's eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. 'Again.' She spun around. “Hey, buster...”  
Akiza looked back to see what made Sakura to stop talking to see a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.  
“Please?” the child asked.  
Both Sakura and Akiza looked at each other before they looked inside their bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.  
“Here,” they both said as they handed the child the candy.  
“Ah,” the child laughed as she took the candy. “Thank you.”  
Both of the Kunoichis nodded as tears came to their eyes while they watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.  
“This is how it's been since Gato came here,” Tazuna told them, “the children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us.”  
“Introduce me to this Gato and he'll be dead within no time,” Akiza growled as her fist clenched.  
“I don't whither your brave or stupid,” Tazuna told her.  
“I'm an Uchiha,” Akiza told him, “so I'm both.”  
'Sasuke, Naruto,' Sakura thought as she ignore the other two, 'we have to help them.'  
Tazuna's place!  
All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making Akiza to look at them with disgust.  
“This is great,” Tazuna said with a laugh, “it's been ages since we've had so many people at our table.”  
It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.  
“I want' some more!” they said at the same time.  
Akiza along with Sakura looked back at forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making Akiza to push away her food with a scowl on her face.  
“Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!” Sakura shouted.  
“I have to eat,” Sasuke told her as he came back up.  
“And I have to eat more then him,” Naruto stated, “It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him.”  
“That's true, but puking won't help you,” both Akiza and Kakashi said at the same time.  
They looked at each other before laughing as the others looked at them with raised eyebrows though Tazuna had cackled.  
After Dinner!  
Akiza sat at the table trapped inside her thoughts as she sip her tea quietly though she almost jumped when Sakura's voice sounded from over by the sink.  
“Excuse me?” she asked, “'this picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?” Sakura then looked over at the table. “Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?”  
Akiza glared at Sakura when she felt the tension in the room.  
“It's my husband,” Tsunami answered.  
“They use to call him a hero in this land,” Tazuna stated.  
Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.  
“Inari, where are you going?” she asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. “Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that.”  
When she also walked out Akiza got up from the table and walked out of the room as well ignoring Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura's calls for her. Sasuke looked after her wondering what was eating at her, but he kinda had an idea.  
Clearing!  
After leaving the house Akiza jumped up into a tree and took off looking for a quiet to think back. It wasn't long till she came upon a clearing where she noticed looked like no one had ever been there, so she jumped from the tree she was in and went to lay in the middle of the clearing looking up at the starry sky.  
'Shikamaru is rubbing off on me,' Akiza thought with a cackle as she looked up at the sky.  
Akiza watched the stars wondering how her life got any more complex from being born with way to mush Chakra that was eating her organs which then lead to her having a demon sealed inside of her just to her alive and then to her having no family left to go to for advice and what not. It wasn't soon till Akiza not knowing it had fallen asleep under the stars and started to have dreams about the clans massacre knowing that she was lucky to have gotten away with her life.  
Flashback!  
A young Akiza was running through the Uchiha clan's compound, but she made the mistake of looking behind her to see a 13-year-old boy with his hair pulled back into low ponytail at the nip of his neck chasing her. Akiza yelled as she tripped over a body of an Uchiha male which scared her, but when she went to get up the boy appeared in front of her to block her exit. Akiza looked up at him with wide eyes that were shinning in unshed tears as she moved back a bit away from him. It was then Akiza noticed a Kunai not to far away and made a dive for it as the boy swing at her with his sword. When Akiza's hand closed around it she hand spring with one hand till she landed crushing away from him holding the Kunai out in front of her in a defensive stance.  
“You don't want to do that Akiza,” the boy told her.  
“I well if I have, too,” Akiza told him, “I don't want to though.”  
“Your not strong enough to fight me, Akiza,” the boy went on, “your just a kid.”  
Akiza hanged her head as her shoulders shock before she threw back her head laughing madly, but she brought her head back down to face him, her eyes where a blood red with three tomas surrounding the pupil as a smirk appeared on her face.  
“How do you have the Sharingan?” the boy asked.  
“I was 6 when I got it,” she answered, “so what was that about me not being strong enough Weasel-Kun?”  
The boy growled under his breath before he launched at her though she dodge his sword gracefully, but when he swing it again she wasn't lucky which made her to block with the kunai and it shocked the boy that she was able to hold him off without putting any effort into it. Akiza smirked at the boy as she pushed up with the kunai knocking his sword out of his hands and had plunged the kunai into his gut making him to stagger back away from her while he pulled it out. He glared at her one last time before he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving her standing there with no one lift to run to for comfort or advice, but Akiza soon ran off looking for a younger Sasuke hoping he was still alive at least and if he truly was dead then she was really alone.  
End of Flashback!  
Akiza woke with a start to see that she was still in the clearing making her to let out a sigh of relief before she realized that it was must be midnight, so she got up to make her way back to the house unaware that some one was watching her with eyes the color of blood that had three tomas around the pupil in the middle.


	9. Battle on the Bridge: Zabuza Returns! Haku's Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter well be two chapters in one for their both a short so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to make Akiza have a some what of short-temper through out the day at random that triggers a blood lust deep inside of her do to the enormous amount of Chakra she has when Zabuza returns the next day; thus, leading to something big happening.  
> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Morning!  
Akiza sat at the table with Sasuke, Inari, and Tazuna eating when Sakura came walking in yawning as she did so.  
“Good morning everyone,” she greeted them before sitting down.  
Tsunami walked up and sat a place down in front of her.  
“Here.”  
“Oh, thank you.”  
Akiza put her chop sticks down, got up, walked over to where Tsunami was, and placed the plate in the sink before sitting back down again.  
“Naruto's not here?” Tazuna asked, “looks like he was out all night again.”  
“He's gone completely crazy,” Sakura told him, “he's out climbing trees in the dark. He can be dead by now. You know, from using to much of his Chakra.”  
“Oh, shut-up pinky,” Akiza growled, “at least Naruto is trying to improve while you set on your ass all day and do nothing. Why don't you make yourself useful and actually train or just go die some where? Cause your driving me insane.”  
“Now, now Akiza,” Kakashi warned.  
Sasuke as looking at Akiza with a raised eyebrow while Sakura looked like she was going to cry as Tazuna cackled, Tsunami looked a bit worried, and Inari just looked like he didn't care, but he thought it was amusing.  
“Well, I currently hope he's ok,” Tsunami said to break the silence, “a child spending the night in the woods alone.”  
“There's nothing to worry about,” Kakashi reinsured Tsunami, “Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged Ninja. He can handle himself.”  
“Sakura's right,” Sasuke spoke up, “Naruto's such a loser that he's properly lying out there dead somewhere.”  
“Your the loser, Cockatoo,” Akiza retorted back at him, “so shut-up if you know what's good for ya.”  
As Sasuke glared at her back as Akiza walked out of the house without another word leaving them to wonder what was going with her.  
'This can't be good,' Kakashi thought.  
Soon after Akiza left Sasuke stood up making the others look at him as he walked towards the door.  
“Sasuke?” Sakura asked.  
“I'm going for a walk,” he told them.  
“But we started eating,” Sakura stated as she looked down at his already empty plate. “Huh? That was fast.”  
Forest!  
Akiza walked through the woods thinking back at the table and to what she had said to Sakura and Sasuke not knowing what came over her in the least and to say that it was scaring her was an understatement.  
'What the hell is going on?' she thought as she walked on, 'ever since I had that Dream/Flashback I've been losing my temper more often then normal.' Akiza stopped walking when she saw two people up ahead one had white hair and the other brown hair with Naruto talking to him. 'What are they up to?'  
Akiza jumped up into a tree to hide as she watched the scene below waiting for them to try something, so she could vent out some of her anger and to rip them limp from limp. Akiza shook her head hard to clear that thought out of her mind and she was starting to get scared all over again. It was then that the two strangers got and started to walk away, but stopped not that far off to let Akiza hear what the boy had to say.  
“Oh, by the way,” he started, “I'm a boy.”  
Akiza covered her mouth as a giggle escaped knowing that Naruto thought that this brown haired boy was a girl, but the voice is what threw her off a bit because she could have sworn that she heard it once before though she couldn't place it now. As Akiza thought this over she watched as the two walked off, but not before catching the eyes of the white haired girl whose bright blue colored eyes board into her silvery onyx colored ones before the white hair girl smiled at her to which cought Akiza off guard.  
'Can she sense me up here or did she guess?' Akiza thought as she looked wide eyed at the girl who looked away and ran to catch up to the boy. 'There's just no way she saw me or sensed my Chakra because out of all the Genin I'm the best and more advanced at sealing off my Chakra so the enemy can't find me. There's just no way. It was just guess, right?'  
Akiza jumped out of the tree just as Sasuke walked passed the two making him stop and look back at them before he drew his attention to Naruto.  
“I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but this one take the cake,” Naruto stated before Sasuke hit him on the head. “OW!!!” Naruto looked at Sasuke with glare. “What did you do that for?”  
“Hey, twerp did you forget about breakfast?” Sasuke asked, “your such a loser.”  
Akiza let out a sigh as Naruto gave Sasuke a huge ass grin making Sasuke to scowl at it and with one last sigh Akiza turned around and jumped back up into a tree to relax.  
Afternoon!  
Akiza sat in a branch watching as Sakura and Kakashi came into view when all of a sudden a kunai was thrown in front of them making all three to look at the tree where it came from to see Naruto lying on a branch with a big ass smile.  
“Naruto can climb that high now using his Chakra,” Sakura said astounded, “wow. That's great.”  
“What do you think?” Naruto called down to them, “high enough for you two? It's a long ways down.”   
Naruto shot up on the tree branch and what happened next had Sakura freaking out and Kakashi staring wide eyed while Akiza looked at Naruto with annoyances.  
“Naruto!”  
“Uh-oh.”  
Naruto used the Chakra in his feet to hang upside from the tree branch making Akiza to growl under her breath as Naruto laughed at Sakura and Kakashi.  
“Just kidding,” Naruto called to them, “you guys really fall for it.”  
“We were really worried about you, Naruto,” Sakura told him.  
Akiza jumped down to stand next to Kakashi who gave her a nod to which she returned.  
“Why do I think that this is going to end badly?” Kakashi asked.  
“Maybe because it is,” Akiza answered just as Naruto lost control of his Chakra.  
Both Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen in fear, shock, and worry.  
“You just had to push it, didn't you, you show off?” Sakura asked.  
Akiza let out a sigh as she ran up the tree just as Sasuke got Naruto around his ankle, so Layla stood off to the side waiting for something to happen.  
“You really are a total loser, Naruto,” Sasuke told him.  
“Sasuke?” Naruto asked.  
“Ah!” Sakura yelled, “yeah, Sasuke, your the best!”  
Akiza moved fast and just as Sasuke lost control of his Chakra because of Naruto which resulted in Sakura and Kakashi to freak again. Akiza placed a good amount of Chakra in her feet, grabbed Sasuke by his ankle, and hanged upside down on the tree branch with an annoyed look on her face while Sakura and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.  
“Now whose the loser, Sasuke?”Akiza asked.  
“If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle,” Kakashi stated.  
Akiza looked at him with a glare making him to sweat drop before she pulled wire from her pouch and used it to lower them all down to the ground safely. When Akiza walked by Kakashi she looked at him with an indifferent look on her face.  
“If we're both sane by the time training is no longer needed then that would be a miracle.,” she stated.  
Kakashi cackled as Akiza walked away leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to look after her.  
Dinner Time!  
Akiza sat the table in Tazuna's home next to Kakashi waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back from where ever they were as Tsunami laid the table with food.  
“Now their both late,” Sakura pointed out, “I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke...”  
They looked towards the door when they heard it open to see Sasuke walking in supporting a tried looking Naruto.  
“What are you up to?” Tazuna asked, “you look like something the cat dragged in.”  
Akiza sweat dropped, but she knew that it was true.  
“We both made it,” Naruto told Kakashi, “we climbed all the way to the top.”  
“Good,” Kakashi said with a nod of his head, “now we move on. Starting to tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna.”  
Naruto smiled hugely before he thrust his fist into the air while yelling, “Alright!”  
This resulted in him knocked both him and Sasuke to the ground.  
“Ah, your such a loser,” Sasuke told him as the others laughed.  
Akiza looked at the scene before he with boredom.  
Tea time!  
“In a few more day's the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that,” Tazuna was telling them.  
Akiza let out a sigh as she laid her head on her arms thinking about being home in her own bed way from the pain in the asses AKA Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. The only one who she could stand was Kakashi and that was a bit of shocker for she always losing her temper with the other Jonins back in the Leaf Village.  
“You all done great, but you really should be careful,” Tsunami told them.  
“I've been meaning to ask you this, but I didn't have a chance till now,” Tazuna told them, “why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?”  
“Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but only with a strong leader cowardice can not survive,” Kakashi answered.  
“Huh?”  
Akiza looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.  
“That was a quote from the First Hokage, right?” she asked.  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered her as he smiled his one closed eye smile.  
Akiza let out a sigh as she closed her eyes before opening them again.  
“By why?” a small voice asked.  
Both Akiza and Naruto looked up at Inari to see tears in his eyes.  
“What you say?” Naruto asked.  
“All this stupid training is a waste of time!” Inari yelled at them, “Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! All these's cool things you say...they don't mean anything! Now matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak always lose!”  
“Idiot,” Akiza snorted.  
“Speak for yourself,” Naruto told him, “it won't be like that for me. You got that?”  
“Why don't you just be quiet?!” Inari shouted at him, “just looking at you makes me sick! You don't anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!”  
“Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!” Naruto shouted next, “you can whimper all day for all I care!” Naruto then lifted his head up that he had laid down. “Your nothing, but a coward!”  
Akiza felt her eyes twitched before she shot Naruto a glare that made Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi flinched.  
“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT TO A KID!!!” Akiza yelled. “THAT WAS GOING TO FAR UZUMAKI!!!” Inari by now was crying his eyes out as Akiza glared Naruto down who had almost fall out of his chair, but she soon let out a sigh before she said a bit more calmer. “I know where your coming from Naruto I do, but saying something like that to a kid is uncall for. Ever saying something like that to a kid again and I'll make you wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear Naruto?”  
“Yes,” Naruto answered scared out of his mind.  
Akiza threw him one last dark look before walking out of the house and into the woods leaving the others to look after. Naruto was the next to get up out of his set to walk out.  
“She's right Naruto, you went to far,” Sakura told him, but he just walked away from them, “Naruto?”  
Forest!  
Akiza walked through the forest heading for the clearing that had come to the other night, but it wasn't long till she felt a Chakra presence that she knew to well making her to run into the clearing where she pulled out a kunai. Akiza looked around at the surrounding forest looking for the spy hoping that she was wrong about who she thinks is spying on her.  
“Come on out!” Akiza ordered, “I know your there Itachi Uchiha.” There was a ruffle in the bushes behind her which made her spin around with her Sharingan active to see a pair of Sharingan eyes looking at her from the shadows. Akiza growled under her breath as a long black haired boy wearing a cloak with red clouds sown on them walking towards her. “I never thought you'll show your face to me again after what happened last time Weasel-Kun.”   
Akiza smirk when the boy's eye twitched.  
“It's been a long time hasn't it Akiza?” the boy asked her.  
“I suppose it has Itachi, but I really don't care because I didn't dwell in the past like Sasuke does,” Akiza answered him as Itachi glared at her as she just glared back not even phased by his glare in the least. “Let's get down to business shall we? Now what are you here for Itachi?”  
“The Leader of the Akatsuki would like you to join us Akiza,” Itachi answered.  
“And what would happen if I said no?”  
“I'm afraid I'll have to force you, too.”  
Akiza looked at him for a bit before she burst into laughter at the thought of Itachi trying to force her into his group of S-Classed Criminals. Akiza was now holding her sides from laughing so hard while Itachi looked half amused and half annoyed at the same time.  
“You force me?” Akiza asked after she calmed down.  
“If I have to.”  
“I can't believe you have the guts to say that Itachi,” Akiza stated with an amused look, “I mean I am quicker and smarter then you. So how can you force me if I'm the one kicking you ass?” Itachi growled as he saw the truth in what Akiza had just said to him. “I'm afraid I have to say no.”   
Akiza waved at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving Itachi standing there looking pissed off as hell. Watch World because Hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Itachi Uchiha.  
Morning!  
Kakashi, Tazuna, and three of the four Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.  
“Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands,” Kakashi told her, “he pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all.”  
“What about you?” Tsunami asked, “your still recovering yourself.”  
“why?” Kakashi asked, “do I look wobble. I'll be ok.”  
They all turned to walk off though Akiza was already ahead of them just keeping her head down.  
“Come on let's go,” Tazuna told them.  
Kakashi looked ahead of them at Akiza with a worried look on his face knowing that things just might get out of hand.  
The bridge!  
Akiza was the first to get to the bridge and noticed that workers where on the ground out cold and injuried, so she slowly pulled out her sword just as the others arrived.  
“Hold on!” Tazuna shouted, “what the hack is this?” Akiza rolled her eyes well keeping a close eye on her surroundings. “Some one was here. Some one got to them.”  
'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, “this mist...Sasuke, Sakura, Akiza get ready.” Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while Akiza stood in front of them in a defensive stance. “I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2.”  
“Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?” Sakura asked, “this is his Hidden Mist Jutsu.”   
{Me: No, really? Of course it's Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu, you pink haired freak.}  
“Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi,” Zabuza's voice sounded around them, “I see you still have those brats with you.” Akiza could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. “That one's still trembling. Pitiful.”  
At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.  
“I'm trembling with...excitement,” Sasuke told him.  
“Go on Sasuke,” Kakashi approved.  
Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.  
'I can see it,' he thought.  
“Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?” Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. “The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku. And the dark haired female genin seems to be more of a challenge for you, Luna.”  
“So it seems,” both Luna and Haku agreed.  
Akiza and Sasuke glared at the two of Zabuza's goons as they ready their weapons. Akiza growled as she glared at three enemies ninjas ahead of them wanting to rip them apart from limp to limp and it was scaring her to be thinking like that.   
“Well, well, so I had it right,” Kakashi stated, “it was all an act.”  
“An act?”  
“With cute little masks, too.”  
“Big Phonies,” Sasuke stated while Sakura yelled in disbelief.  
“So I guess all that stuff about being Tracker Ninjas protecting their village was all bunch of bull?” Tazuna asked.  
“They look pretty chummy to me,” Kakashi answered, “I'll say they have been pulling scams like that for a long time.”  
“They got some nerve to face us again after pulling that trick,” Sakura stated.  
“And hiding behind those mask,” Kakashi went on, “who do they think their fulling?”  
“Speak for yourself Sensei.”  
“That's it I'm taking them out,” Sasuke said, “who do they think their fulling? Hiding behind those masks like some sort of clowns.  
“Sasuke, your so cool!”  
Akiza sweat dropped as the urge to hit Sakura pulsed through her.  
'Wait a second didn't I just say that?' Kakashi thought, 'she'll never change.'  
“He's impressive,” Haku stated making Zabuza snort, “even though they were just 1/10th th strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all.”  
“That move still gave us the first advantage,” Zabuza told him, “no use it.”  
“Right,” both Luna and Haku agreed before they moved quickly.  
“What's this?” Sasuke asked.  
Akiza was quick to active her Sharingan as she ready her sword in front of her just as Luna drew closer to her making her to smirk as the sound of weapons clashed around them.   
'So he can keep with Haku's speed, huh?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two young boys fight each other.  
Both Akiza and Luna where moving gracefully as their weapons clashed together drawing the attention of Zabuza and Kakashi over to them.  
'No way,' he thought as he now the young girls, 'she's just as strong and fast as Luna.'  
'Hmmm,' Kakashi thought, “Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke and Akiza handle this.”  
Sakura nodded as she jumped in front of the bridge-builder.  
“We want the bridge-builder not you,” Haku told Sasuke.  
“If you back down we won't have to kill you,” Luna added as her weapon clashed once again with Akiza's sword.  
“Save it,” both Akiza and Sasuke told them.  
“Your making a mistake,” Haku told them, “you two won't be able to keep up with our speed. We've gain two key advantages.”  
“Yeah?” Akiza asked with sarcasm.  
“What are they?” Sasuke asked.  
“First you two are surrounded by water, second we blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself with,” Luna answered.  
Both Luna and Haku started to do hand signs with one hand making Sasuke gasp in shock while Akiza smirked as she, too, started to do hand signs with one hand.  
'What?' Sasuke thought in shock, 'using one hand?'  
“Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death,” both Luna and Haku said.  
'They don't want to kill the kids?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two fights, 'do they mean that?'  
“Sasuke, Akiza,” Sakura called out in worry.  
'Remember the training,' Sasuke thought as Akiza bit her thumb, 'focus. Summon my Chakra at once and derate it to my feet.'  
All four of them jumped out of the way as the needles came raining down on them and once away Akiza slammed her hand on the ground.  
“Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu.”  
When Akiza stood up a small black wolf pup stood before them growling making Luna laugh as Akiza pulled out a round object and feed it to the pup. Luna's laughter down at once as the pup became more vicious looking while Akiza placed her sword back in it's stealth as Haku start looking for Sasuke.  
'He vanished,' Haku thought before looking up to see that Sasuke and jumped up.  
“I guess it's time to bring out the jutsus I copied from Kiba,” Akiza stated, “Ninja Art: Human Mimicry.” Akiza popped a round object in her mouth before swelling, crouched semi dog-like, and then placed her hands together in hand signs. “Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry.” Akiza's looks changed completely as her hair became spiky, her canines grew a bit, and her nails turned into claws. “Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!” There was a puff of smoke and her wolf pup emerged a replica of Akiza. “Try this on for size?” Luna stared in shock and awe as Akiza and her wolf spun around making two tornadoes. “Fang Over Fang!”   
Akiza and her wolf went at Luna at the same time as Sasuke through shuriken at Haku and appeared behind him.  
“You two not at fast as you think,” Sasuke told them before Sasuke Atked Haku at the same time as Akiza and her wolf slammed into Luna knocking her back to Zabuza. “From this point on you'll be the ones defending from our Atks.”   
Sasuke tried different methods of fighting before he was able to land a kick on Haku sending back to Haku as well.  
'It's not possible,' Zabuza thought, 'no one's faster then Haku and Luna.'  
“Thought you were quicker, huh?” Sasuke asked, “well, what else were you wrong about?”  
Akiza's eyes narrowed even more as she looked at Luna who was struggling to set up.  
“You made a big mistake by insulting these Ninjas and calling them brats,” Kakashi informed Zabuza, “that's just granted to bring out Sasuke attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village.” Kakashi then motioned to Layla. “Akiza is our feistiest, short-tempered, smartest, and very strongest young Kunoichi since Lady Tsunade, herself and Sakura here is our second sharpest mind.”  
'Ha!' Inner Sakura laughed, 'CHA!!! Am I bad or what?'  
{Me: Or what. Being smart doesn't make you bad, Pink Haired Loser.}  
“And last, but least is our number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki,” Kakashi finished.  
“*Laugh* Haku, Luna,” Zabuza said as the two stood up, “if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it.”  
“Right,” they agreed.  
Luna ran with amazing speed at Akiza as she threw Kunai at the young female Uchiha who dodge with easy as Haku's Chakra started to surround him.  
“What's this?” Sasuke asked.  
“I'm sorry it's came to this,” Haku told him.  
“The air it's so cold,” Sasuke mumbled to himself.  
Haku placed his hands in a hand sign, “Secret Jutsu...” Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. “Crystal Ice Mirrors!”  
Akiza looked over out of the corner of her eye before gasping at what she saw and for some reason she knew that it was a blood line trait, a Kekkei Genkai.  
“What is that?” Kakashi asked, “how does it work?”  
Akiza couldn't answer his questions because at that moment she felt something snapped in her mind as a powerful wave for blood shade serge through her mind making it impossible of her to think straight anymore.


	10. The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Joins the Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
Luna ran with amazing speed at Akiza as she threw Kunai at the young female Uchiha who dodge with easy as Haku's Chakra started to surround him.  
“What's this?” Sasuke asked.  
“I'm sorry it's came to this,” Haku told him.  
“The air it's so cold,” Sasuke mumbled to himself.  
Haku placed his hands in a hand sign, “Secret Jutsu...” Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. “Crystal Ice Mirrors!”  
Akiza looked over out of the corner of her eye before gasping at what she saw and for some reason she knew that it was a blood line trait, a Kekkei Genkai.  
“What is that?” Kakashi asked, “how does it work?”  
Akiza couldn't answer his questions because at that moment she felt something snapped in her mind as a powerful wave for blood shade serge through her mind making it impossible of her to think straight anymore.  
QS-”Sasuke!” Sakura screamed as Sasuke cried out in pain.  
Sasuke's screams of pain were able to reach Akiza's ears making her Sharingan active eyes narrower even more as Orange like Chakra started to surround catching Luna off guard.  
'This murderous instinct...' Luna thought, 'it's almost monstrous. Just who the hell is she? No. Better question. What the hell is she?'  
Kakashi made to run over to help Sasuke, but Zabuza got in the way as one of Haku's needles caused Sasuke to lose his grip on his Kunai making it fly out of his where it landed in front of Sakura.  
“Just to help him and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat,” Zabuza dared him.  
“I'm sorry I can't stay with you,” Sakura told the bridge-builder, “forgive me?”  
“I understand,” Tazuna told her, “go on now.”  
“Sakura?” Kakashi asked as she picked up the fallen Kunai  
'Sasuke,' Sakura thought as she ran before jumping into the air, “take this!” Sakura threw the kunai back to Sasuke, but Haku cought it as sailed through the creaks in between the mirrors. “He cought it.” At that moment a shuriken wheezed back and nailed Haku making a scratch which cought all 8 shinobi's attention. “Huh?” There was a big bang and a small bit of the bridge was covered in smoke. “Who is it?”  
'That fool's such a show off,' Sasuke thought with an annoyed look.  
“Number on Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja,” Haku stated as he got up a bit.  
“Naruto Uzumaki is here!” Naruto yelled as the smoke cleared away to reveal the blond haired boy. “Yeah! Believe it!”   
Akiza and Luna ignored him and started to clash weapons again, but this time Akiza was more powerful then a normal Genin should be. Kakashi chanced a glance over at Akiza's fight and started to feel the killing instinct in the air as Orange like Chakra was surrounding her fueling her with even more Chakra then she already has before he looked back Naruto.  
“Now that I'm everything will be alright.”  
“Naruto!” Sakura called out with relief.  
“You know who in stories the hero's usually shows up at the least minute and kicks butt?” Naruto asked, “well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Believe it!”  
“This brat again,” Zabuza mumbled.  
'Shut-up Naruto.'  
'What an idiot,' Kakashi thought with an is-this-kid-for-real loo his face, 'if he stayed hidden, he could have been much more effective.'  
'That boy...  
“Alright!” Naruto shouted, “your history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!”  
Zabuza spun around and threw shuriken at Naruto making Sakura gasp and Kakashi to go wide eyed.  
“NO!!!” Kakashi shouted.  
“Huh?”  
“Naruto! Move!”  
Naruto started to freak out before Haku threw his senbones that crashed into the shuriken making them to fall on the ground.  
“They didn't get him,” Sakura said in shock.  
“Their weapons concealed each other out,” Tazuna said also in shock, “amazing. No that's was lucky. I think.”  
“What are you doing Naruto?” Sakura asked, “you crazy?”  
“This is a battle not a talent show!” Kakashi yelled at him, “don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Keep your opponent guessing. Even when excruciating a single jutsu one must desecration one's opponent, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You'll just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that.”  
“I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO RECUSE EVERYBODY!!!” Naruto shouted.  
“But there's another mystery here...”  
'Him.'  
“Haku!” Zabuza called over as he looked at the boy, “what are you doing?”  
“Zabuza...this boy...let me fight him in my own way? Please?”  
“Bring it on.”  
“So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? As usually, your to soft.”  
“Forgive me?”  
'Soft,' Sasuke thought confused before looking at his wounds, 'no. He's right. Look at this wounds...he cut me up with his needles, but didn't hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?'  
Zabuza looked back at Kakashi before looking over at the two Kunoichi who where clashing weapons still, but it was Akiza's Chakra that got his attention quickly.  
“It seems that Haku isn't the only one whose a mystery here,” Zabuza stated, “the Uchiha girl is a mystery as well. I think I'll just might take her and have her work for me instead of killing her with the rest of you.”  
“I won't let you touch her,” Kakashi told him, “and anyways she'll kill you before you could so much as take a step near her.”  
Zabuza laughed at this thinking that Kakashi was joking, but looking forward to seeing if that's true or not when the battle was all over. Akiza in the mean time was looking more like a demon as the time passes that showed Dyou's Demonic powers as she fought Luna. Akiza jumped back away from the white haired girl before she restealth her sword and started to do hand signs that ended in a tiger seal as she leaned back a bit.  
'Fire Style...' Akiza thought as she placed her pointing finger above and thumb under her mouth that turned into an O shape. 'Grand Fireball Jutsu!'  
Akiza leaned forward as she let lose a giant fireball at Luna who barely had time to dodge it, but Luna was unable to dodge the kunais that Akiza sent at her so after which nailed her in both of her legs and one nailed her in her right shoulder. Luna gasped in shock and pain when the kunais hit, but she still landed on the ground before she pulled them out and a green glow surrounded her hand. Akiza started to run forward as Luna finished healing her wounds and just barely dodge shuriken that was thrown at her. In the mean time Naruto was glaring at Haku as Sasuke kneeled in Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors.  
“I'm warning! One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!”  
'It's impossible,' Kakashi thought, 'Naruto, can't match this kid only Akiza can that is if she has enough strength after her battle with that Luna girl.' Kakashi looked over at the two girls whose weapons were once again locked. 'I've got to...'  
“Don't even think about,” Zabuza told him, “we've got a score to settle Kakashi, but if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder.”  
'He's got me,' Kakashi thought again, 'I can't protect Tazuna and Akiza is busy fighting that girl, so there's no way she can protect Tazuna as well, however...' Kakashi looked over at the two girls again with worry. 'That Chakra is not a good sign.'  
Akiza dodged Luna's punches, kicks, kunais, shurikens, and jutsu with ease while Luna could just barely dodge her Atks. Dyou in the mean time was trying to keep Akiza from losing control of her blood lust and it was taking everything she had to keep it at least half in check, but she felt that her control to keep all of it back was slipping the more pissed off Akiza got though at that time Akiza was already doing hand signs for another jutsu.  
“Wind Style: Tornado Stream!”  
Luna gasped as two streams of tornados appeared and she dodged them just only by an inch though by that time Akiza's sword was descending onto her and Luna was able to block with a kunai with seconds to spare making Akiza to growl under her breath. Dyou knew that the only way to bring Akiza back from the brick of her blood lust was for some one to A. slap some since into her or B. tell her how much that she means to them which was making it look like A was the only way. In the mean time Naruto and Haku where facing each other though Naruto was more like glaring at Haku as the sound of weapons clashing rung through the air.  
“I'm warning you,” Naruto told Haku, “one or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!”  
'It's impossible,' Kakashi thought, 'Naruto can't match this kid. I've go to...'  
“Don't even think about,” Zabuza told him as he stepped him the way, “we've got score to settle Kakashi, by if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder.”  
'He's got me,” Kakashi thought as he glared at the man in front of him, 'I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same.' He then glanced over at the pink heard weirdo. 'Sakura's feisty, but she can't fight Zabuza alone.' Kakashi then glanced in Akiza's distraction to that Luna had cuts and bruise forming while Akiza remained unharmed. 'Akiza's not in the right mental state to protect Tazuna and fight both Zabuza and that girl Luna.'  
“Relax Kakashi,” Zabuza told him, “set back and enjoy the show. Let's see who they do. One on one.”  
Naruto glared harden as he looked Haku.  
“That mask and bogus story,” Naruto said, “you were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that?”  
“I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally?”  
'While your gibbering I'll catch you off guard,' Sasuke thought before threw a Kunai.  
Haku dodged the Kunai with ease without even looking.  
“I haven't forgotten about you not for an instant,” Haku told him.  
Naruto looked over to see Sasuke stunk in some kind of Crystal Mirrors, 'so that's where Sasuke is. He's pinned down.'  
“Some warrior's except defeat gracefully and know when they are beaten and others do not,” Haku stated, “so be it. Let us finish our battle then? To the death.”  
Naruto gasped as Haku started to walk away from him, “Hey, where are you going?”  
“It's alright Naruto,” Haku informed him, “we'll have our fight next.”  
'What is he?' Naruto thought as Haku walked into a mirror.  
'Here he comes,' Sasuke thought as the real Haku appeared in front of him, but he still looked around to make sure. 'The real one is over there.' He's hand reached for his Kunai pouch. 'Now...'  
“I'm behind you,” Haku's voice sounded making Sasuke's eyes widen.  
'He transported himself instant,' Sasuke thought in shock, 'how?'  
Sasuke's cry of pain along with Naruto and Sakura's terrified calls of Sasuke's name rung in Akiza's ears as she continued her fight with Luna, however, it was like it had reached a death ear. Akiza loomed over Luna who was on the ground from being Atked with about everything the young female Uchiha who was standing in front of her with an evil smirk on her beautiful face that had drops of Luna's blood on it and her Sharingan eyes glared with a murderous intent had.  
“Don't tell me that some one from the once great Hikari Clan is already giving up?” Akiza asked as she licked her bloody kunai that she had used on Luna not to long ago.  
Luna gasped with not only disgust, but with shock at hearing this girl bring up the clan she was raised in and had lost at a young age before meeting Zabuza and Haku. Akiza smirk grew even more as she ripped Luna's mask off to reveal the girl from the forest, but the way she looked it didn't seem as if she cared at the moment.  
“What happened to the rumor I heard of the Hikari clan being able to copy other clan's Kekkei Genkai?” Akiza asked, “or was that a ly that the Hikari clan told so people well fear them a bit more?”  
Luna growled under her breath before she lounged at Akiza who just stepped around her with ease before the Uchiha cut Luna once again with the Kunai and then licked the blood off with a crazied look in her eyes. Luna had no idea as to what to do as she looked at the blood thirsty girl before her having never come across some one like her before and unknown to her that this was just the beginning of it. Kakashi and two of the four Genins where dealing with two different battles that where less dangerous then the battle that was going on as Akiza and Luna fought only it seems that Luna was slowing down though Akiza didn't put it pass her to be faking it as things got out of hand. Akiza had lost it and Dyou had no idea on how to stop the blood lust that was completely release because Akiza was using Dyou's Chakra so it was weakening the 10 tails. Akiza for the third time that day brought the Kunai to her lips and ran her tongue along the flat part lapping up the blood like it was none thing making both Luna and Dyou cringe in disgust and fear, but the fear was of two different reason; for Luna the fear is of the girl in front of her looking like she couldn't wait to the white haired girl and for Dyou it was fear for the young Uchiha's safety and sanity. Kakashi glanced towards the two girls at the same time that Akiza stumped on Luna's stomach with a crazied grin on her face and her eyes widen with blood lust and Kakashi was glad that Sasuke and Naruto don't have to see their teammate lose control of her hatred, anger, and lust for the blood of the Uchiha Clan's murder.  
'This is not good,' Kakashi thought, 'at this rate she'll kill everyone here and it seems that she's using Dyou's Chakra making the 10 Tails weak and slightly unable to hold her blood lust back.'   
Kakashi looked forward to glare at Zabuza who was smirking at him.   
“It seems that female Uchiha has a bit of a blood lust,” Zabuza told him, “she just might kill Luna after all if she doesn't let her desire to protect her friends get the way of that.”  
Kakashi's glare harden upon hearing Zabuza's opinion that he didn't ask for when it came to his students especially Akiza. At that time Akiza was spinning her kunai around her pointing finger as she looked at Luna's beaten and battered form before her with an amused look on her blood stained face.  
“What's wrong little Hikari Princess?” Akiza asked, “can't stand the pain? If you beg for it I'm sure I'll make your death painless as possible.”  
Luna glared at her with difficult because the pain was worse then a while ago making Akiza smirk with even more amusement then before. Both girls could hear Zabuza and Kakashi talking about them and Haku in the background, but they where to cought up in their fight that they paid no attention to them. Luna healed all of the bigger wounds and quickly got up and away from Akiza who was watching her with Sharingan eyes that held a thoughtful look as well as held an evil glint and Luna noticed that with every passing second that Haku toys with that Sasuke kid the evil murderous intent doubles ten folds upon hearing his cry of pain, but it seemed to have tripled when Number One, Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki's cry's joined with Sasuke's. Luna was worried about Haku and Zabuza knowing for a fact that they can't stop Akiza if the young Hikari was killed by this girl, hell, Luna knew that not even Akiza's only team can't stop her. The young Hikari's only choice was to help out Dyou and forced the orange chakra to return to the 10 Tails and fast, but she had no idea on how to go about that.  
'I have no choice I must use my clan's coping about ability and activate the Byakugan for this,' Luna thought, 'I'll have to block her chakra.'  
Akiza stood watching the Hikari as she closed her eyes and veins popped up along the area of her eyes before she opened them quickly.  
“BYAKUGAN!!!”  
“Ah, so it is true then,” Akiza said before laughing like a madman or her case a madwoman, “I was starting to thank that it was a ly, well, this fight just got more interesting.” A wide evil smirk appeared on Akiza's face. “Let's see which is stronger? The Byakugan or the Sharingan?”  
Luna brought her hands together and started to do fast hands that Layla's eyes where able to keep up with, but to say that she wasn't impressed would be lying now, however, Akiza was already doing hand signs of her own.  
“Ice Style: Ice Blizzard!” Luna screamed when she finished the hand signs.  
“Fire Style: Blazing Tornado!” Akiza shouted after she, too, finished her hand signs.  
Luna gasped as her blizzard collide with Akiza's fire made tornado making more mist, but with the help of the Byakugan Luna was able to see through it, however, the young Uchiha wasn't in front of her like before so she looked around and noticed that it was like she vanished into thin air. Akiza smirked as she landed behind Luna without making a signal sound already doing hand signs before thrusting her hand down with her palm facing up as her chakra started to surround her hand intimating the sound of birds as it do so. Luna spun around to see Akiza already coming at her with fast movements and realized that she doesn't have enough time to dodge the Atk.  
“Chidori!”   
Akiza pulled her arm back before thrusting it forward where it slammed into Luna's stomach making Akiza smirk as blood splattered everywhere even on her face. Akiza pulled her arm out of Luna's stomach before jumping back quickly before she was over come with an insane laugh that sent a shiver down Luna's spin as she looked at the totally insane, blood crazied, and strong Uchiha girl while she healed the wound with ease wondering if there is a way to snap Akiza out this.


	11. Zero Viability: The Sharingan Shatters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
“Chidori!”   
Akiza pulled her arm back before thrusting it forward where it slammed into Luna's stomach making Akiza smirk as blood splattered everywhere even on her face. Akiza pulled her arm out of Luna's stomach before jumping back quickly before she was over come with an insane laugh that sent a shiver down Luna's spin as she looked at the totally insane, blood crazied, and strong Uchiha girl while she healed the wound with ease wondering if there is a way to snap Akiza out this.   
QS-Kakashi and Zabuza looked back at the two young Kunoishi when Akiza's mad laugh reached their ears though Kakashi looked worried about his student who he had grown to care for as a young Sister maybe even a Daughter. Kakashi watched as Akiza walked towards Luna with that crazied look on her face still that now had Luna's blood almost completely covering it which caused a frown to make itself known on his hidden face, but his eye widen when Akiza's eyes flashed between the crimson of the Sharingan and the fiery yellow eye color of Dyou fearing that Akiza might use her demons powers and kill all of them and that included Sasuke. Kakashi turned back to Zabuza as they prepared to face of against each other, but Kakashi knew he'll have to finish this and quickly if he wanted to help Dyou control Akiza's lust for blood anytime soon. Sakura could tell that Sasuke and Naruto were having a hard time, but she wasn't sure about Akiza who was the best Kunoishi in training throughout the whole class though her Genjutsu fall a little flat.   
“Sasuke, Naruto!” Sakura called out to them, “take this guy out! You can do it!  
“Don't Sakura,” Kakashi warned her, “don't push them.”  
“Huh?”  
“Even if they some how found away to over come the Mirror Jutsu they still couldn't defeat this Ninja,” Kakashi stated.   
“How can you be sure?” Sakura asked.  
Zabuza started laughing though he never took his eyes off Kakashi.  
“They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill like Akiza who had the instinct even at a young age, but never let it show,” Kakashi answered, “that boy's a whole other breed, he lives for pain, thrives on it.”  
“Exactly,” Zabuza agreed, “your village became complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feels in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion over regret.”  
“But then...” Sakura said startled, “Sensei what are we going to do? Please tell us?”  
'I could make a break to save Naruto and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge-builder,' Kakashi thought as he looked over his choices, 'if I use Shadow Clones he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll just be wasting Chakra. So I have no choice, it's me or Zabuza here and now.' Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector covering his left eye. 'I'll to do this the hard way.'  
'The Sharingan.'  
“Sharingan?” Zabuza asked, “your no fun Kakashi. Using the same old trick.”  
Zabuza pulled out a weird looking Kunai and charged at Kakashi before aiming at his left eye surprising him and Sakura.  
“Sensei! No!”  
Kakashi raised his right hand and blocked the Kunai before it could harm his eye, but he did have a glare in place.  
“If it's just an old trick then why did you just stop me?” Kakashi asked.  
“If you let your opponent see your jutsu one to many times he'll find away to use it against you,” Zabuza answered.  
“Then could yourself lucky,” Kakashi told him, “cause your the only man alive who have seen my Sharingan twice. There won't be a third time.”  
“Even if you did defeat me,” Zabuza started, “you have no chance against Haku or Luna.”  
'Is that possible?' Sakura thought as she looked at the Crystal Ice Mirrors. 'That that boy and girl in the mask is stronger then Kakashi-Sensei?'  
“When I found them, they were just a street kids, but I trained them in the most advance ninja techniques,” Zabuza started to brag, “I thought them everything I know plus they had special abilities that they had defined on their own. The boy and girl develop quickly soon they could face the most powerful enemy, out number, in total darkness it didn't matter. They could strike with perfect accuracy. They cared nothing of their own life or those of others. They became a unique fighting machines a shinobi. In the end theirs power surpass even mine, their bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai can not be defeated by anyone. I've created two tools who can destroy anything that stand in my way.” Zabuza pulled out his kunai from Kakashi's hand. “Unlike the useless punks that follow you around, well, all, but one. The female Uchiha.”  
“Are you done bragging?” Kakashi asked, “your starting to put me to sleep.” Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to uncover his Sharingan eye. “Let's finish this now!”  
“Fine, but there's one more thing you should know,” Zabuza answered/told him, “a little more bragging as you say.”  
“Huh?”  
“Did you really think that our last battle was just a win or lose that I took your Atks like a mare rank Genin?” Zabuza asked, “Haku and Luna were there hiding, watching your every move, studying your Sharingan. Haku and Luna can see a jutsu once and automatically divide a lethal counter Atk. It's one of their gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice. Well, I'm going to tell you that.”  
“Huh?”  
Zabuza created a hand sign so he could do a jutsu.  
“Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!”  
'This is is,' Kakashi thought.  
Akiza looked around as the mist got thicker giving Luna a chance to hit her knocking her next to Kakashi on the ground.  
“Akiza!” Kakashi said as he bind down to check her.  
“I'm fine,” Akiza growled in a demonic voice.  
Akiza stood up and ran at Luna as their fight continued well Kakashi got ready to take out Zabuza.  
'What's going on?' Tazuna thought as he looked around, 'the mist is so thick. Visibility is Zero.'  
“Sensei?”  
“Sakura stay with Tazuna,” Kakashi ordered.  
'I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naruto, Akiza, and Kakashi-Sensei,' Sakura thought, “And I have my job to do no matter what it takes.”  
Sakura turned around and ran back to Tazuna which surprised him.  
“Oh, Sakura.”  
“Follow my lead Mr. Tazuna and whatever happens stay close.”  
“Alright I'll stay right behind you.”  
Mean while Akiza and Luna where really going at it both of them fighting with everything they have, but Akiza was the one that was dong more damage to Luna then the young Hikari was to the young female Uchiha. Akiza's blood lust got more and more stronger every time she heard Naruto and Sasuke cry out in pain as Haku threw his senbone at them.  
'This bad,' Luna thought, 'I have to stop this blood lust of hers and quick or we're all dead.'  
Layla smirked with murderous intent as the madness in her eyes grew to a blinding blood lust that Luna feared well never be stopped. In the mean time Kakashi looked around as the mist was getting thicker to the point where no one can see through it that is if their not Hyuga.  
'It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza,' Kakashi thought, 'how can he fight in it?'  
Kakashi spun around and blocked shurikens that he heard come at him from behind.  
“Very skillful as I expected from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior.”  
Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi with his eyes closed surprising the copy nin.  
'He's eyes are closed.'  
“The next time you see me is the last time you see anything,” Zabuza told him, “without your Sharingan your nothing.”  
“What?'  
“You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything even through time,” Zabuza answered, “but your predication was wrong I'm still alive so your a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't ready me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes it seem your more powerful then you are. I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye that sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these ability you can execute multiple Jutsu at a quick succession to make it seem like you can see into the future. First with the piercing eye you copy my movements instantly. This replica of movements makes me doubt my own thought. Once I was shaken your infiltrated my mind waiting for the slights flow and intermediate my actions seeking out any hints to my next move. You time it precisely waiting for the right moment.” {Me: He talks to mush.} “The instant that my mind come unfocused you created an illusion with your hypnotic eye. You reduce me to make hand signs when you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually your controlling me movements. Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you.” {Me: Stop talking already Zabuza!} “First neutralized your piercing you with zero visibility mist.”  
Zabuza was able to land a blow on Kakashi making him to skid back some.  
“The mist is slowing me reaction time.”  
“Next neutralized your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes close,” Zabuza went on, “you can't border into my mind if you can't look into my eyes.”  
“Brilliant,” Kakashi praised, “expect with your eyes closed you can't see me either.”  
“Have you forgotten about who I am Kakashi?” Zabuza asked, “I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill. I can take you out by sound alone!”  
Kakashi looked in front of him with glare as the far off descent sound of Sasuke's and Naruto's cry of pain and two different weapons clashing was heard.  
'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought, 'it's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out. Not to mention the fact that Akiza is slowly losing her mind to her blood lust.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. “the bridge-builder!”  
Kakashi took off heading for where Sakura and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.  
“To late!” Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.  
Sakura's scream echoed through out the bridge and reached Akiza's ears as hers and Luna's fight reached the edge of Haku's Ice Mirrors before Luna kicked her inside breaking on the of the mirrors as Haku went for Naruto who was down while Sasuke stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to him.  
“What?” Sasuke asked, 'I've got to stop him!'  
Akiza stared wide eyed at the scene that she had just witness unaware that she was no longer in a blood frenzy and much to Dyou's relief though at that moment the 10 Tails wished for her be on a blood crazied frenzy again instead of in shock and close to tears.   
“Sasuke” Akiza whispered.  
Naruto was able to regain conscious and the first thing he saw was Haku on the ground.  
“You...always get in the way Naruto,” Sasuke told him with difficulty, “it never fails.”  
“You beat him, Sasuke!” Naruto cheered before he saw Sasuke, “huh?”  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his blond teammate, “you should see the look on your face. You...you look like a total loser.”  
“Why?” Naruto asked, “why did you...save me? Why did you do it?”  
“I don't know why I just did,” Sasuke answered as he looked forward, “you...I...hated you.”  
“Then why?” Naruto asked again, “it doesn't make any since.” Naruto sat up. “Why did you...protect me?” Naruto stood up looking pissed. “I didn't for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!”  
“I don't know my body just moved,” Sasuke told him, “there was no time to think.” As Sasuke started to fall backwards Naruto moved to catch as Akiza ran up to them, but of course Sasuke being Sasuke had to say some thing. “Loser.”  
“Sasuke!” both Layla and Naruto shouted out.  
Naruto cought Sasuke before he hit the ground as Akiza skidded on her knees on Sasuke's other side.  
“He...he's still out there,” Sasuke told Naruto, “my Brother. I promised myself, I'd stay alive until I killed him. Naruto don't let your dream die.”  
“Sasuke,” Akiza whispered as Naruto laid Sasuke's head in her lap.  
Sasuke turned his head to look at her only to see tears filling her silvery onyx eyes and running down her face.  
“Akiza,” Sasuke chocked out, “I know that you hate me, but I want you to know that I...that I'm in love with you.”  
Akiza chocked back a sob as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
“I don't hate you, Sasuke,” Akiza whispered, “I hate what that man made you become.” Sasuke blinked up at her as his life slipped away. “But I never hated you, Duck butt.”  
“I'm glad to...”  
Akiza stared in horror as Sasuke eyes closed just as his breathing stopped.  
“Sasuke?” Akiza asked in a whisper.  
Sasuke just laid there not making a sound or breaking making Akiza to start sobbing quietly to herself.  
“SASUKE!!!” Akiza screamed as she sobbed harder.  
The two Konoha Ninjas were unaware of Haku getting up as he watched the scene before him unfold. He watched as the young female Uchiha cuddled Sasuke's head as she wept over him while her blond teammate fought back his own tears, but deep inside of him some thing was stirring awake.  
“He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had,” Haku stated in a whisper, “why? Because of cartian person who was precession to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honer.” Haku stood up and turned to the side before he spoke more loudly. “Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?” Haku looked back at them. “This is part of what it means to be a ninja.”  
Akiza found it impossible to glare at Haku who had melted back into his mirror as she let 5 years of unshed tears fall from her eyes and onto to Sasuke's forehead protector while she cuddled his head closer to her, but that didn't mean that she wasn't unaware to Naruto who was right across from her.  
“Shut up,” Naruto told him, “I...I hated you, too, Sasuke and yet.” Akiza felt cought a faint sent of evil in the air as steam surrounded all three of them not knowing what to do or where it was coming from. “You'll pay for this.” Akiza's head shot up at hearing the demonic tone in Naruto's voice just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around them. “I'm going to kill you.”  
'Dyou, what's going on?' Akiza thought.  
“It's the Kyuubi child,” Dyou answered her, “his chakra is leaking out of the seal that holds him, however, he won't hurt you, but I'm not sure about that Haku kid though.”  
“What is this Chakra?” Haku asked, “chakra can't been, but it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the blood lust like it's evil it's self.” Akiza and Haku stared in shock as the senbone where thrown out of the Naruto's body and his hands started to heal and change on it's own. “His hands are healing and changing. This boy...what is he?” Naruto's eyes turned a dark blood red color with blood lust in them as the whiskered markings on his face became pronounced. “The blood lust in his eyes...the is no longer a child!”  
'I think I might have to agree with him,' Akiza thought as she used her body to shield Sasuke.  
“Oh please,” Dyou said as she rolled her eyes, “that boy hasn't seen blood lust until he seen you when your blood crazied child.”  
Akiza watched as Naruto charged at Haku destroying a mirror before she throw herself over Sasuke again to protect his body from the sharp ice. It wasn't long after that Akiza stopped paying attention to the fight, to Dyou who was telling her to pay attention to for signs of an Atk, and to what was going on around her not caring if she was striked down where she was covering Sasuke's body till she was sure that no more bits of sharp ice where flying every where. All that matter to Akiza at this moment of time was the fact that Sasuke was died and there wasn't anything she could do about it and even though she didn't want to say it out loud or to herself thinking that it was a weakness that shouldn't been known or showed. Akiza Uchiha the last female and now the only Uchiha was and is in love with Sasuke Uchiha even though she hated his attitude and the hated the fact that she was and is in love with him, however, she did not hate him. Akiza was once again cuddling Sasuke's head in her lap as she let her tears fall which landed on his face and forehead protector as a sob escape her throat.  
“I love you, Sasuke,” Akiza chocked out in a whisper, “I love you.”  
Luna stood off to the side watching the second child prodigy of the Uchiha Clan cry over her follow Uchiha Clan member not bothering to try and finish their fight knowing that Akiza would not fight back and would let Luna kill her, but Luna knew that she couldn't do that in fear of killing Dyou as well and/or making the 10 Tail pissed off.


	12. The Weapons Known as Shinobi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
“I love you, Sasuke,” Akiza chocked out in a whisper, “I love you.”  
Luna stood off to the side watching the second child prodigy of the Uchiha Clan cry over her follow Uchiha Clan member not bothering to try and finish their fight knowing that Akiza would not fight back and would let Luna kill her, but Luna knew that she couldn't do that in fear of killing Dyou as well and/or making the 10 Tail pissed off.  
QS-Akiza continued to sob over Sasuke paying the world around her no attention what so ever for she already felt died inside having lost her parents, elder Sister, and her entire clan to one man, however, she was able to move on knowing that she still had Sasuke even though he turned into a jerk after the massacre, but now she lost him, too. As Luna watched she felt the guilt of knowing that Haku who was like a Brother to her was the cause of the dark haired girl's sorrow and she felt sorry for her as she listened to the cries of a broken heart. Both of the girls could hear talking going on between Naruto and Haku, but Luna didn't pay attention and neither did Akiza though didn't mean that she didn't hear them.  
“Go on,” Haku's voice rung out, “finish it. Kill me.” Naruto took a step back looking unsure. “Why do you haste? I think you wanted to be a mighty warrior.”  
“That's not what it's about,” Naruto yelled at him, “you really that that's all there is to it; fighting and killing till there's one man standing! There's a lot more to being a shinobi then that and there are other ways to showing your strength then beating some on in battle.”  
“I had a feeling all along,” Haku told him, “From the first moment in the woods. We are a lot alike.” Naruto looked at him confused. “I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be you hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood.”  
“You sure about this?” Naruto asked him, “and your positive that it's the only way?”  
“Yes,” Haku answered him.  
“The weird thing is if we've meet in other time and place I think that maybe we could have been friends,” Naruto stated before he pulled out a kunai.  
Akiza was still sobbing over Sasuke as she continued to ignore what was going only Dyou seem to be focusing on something and that all revolved around Akiza and her state of mind though 10 Tails could not blame the girl for not caring about anything now that she lost the last person in her life that helped her to move on after the Uchiha Clan Massacre even though the boy never tried to talk to her or even looked at her if he wasn't required to, but the knowledge that he was still alive still kept Akiza focus on what was going on her and gave her a reason to kept on living and known Dyou feared for the worst.  
“This is for Sasuke for he also had a dream!” Naruto's voice rung out.  
Akiza's head shot up at that making Dyou confused on what was going on through the young Uchiha's mind though she was afraid to find out.  
“Child what seems to be the matter?” Dyou asked her young host.  
'I've just realized something,' Akiza thought back to Dyou and the demon heard the monotone that just her thoughts held. 'Sasuke wanted revenge on Itachi for what he did and before I join him I'll take Itachi down first.' Dyou couldn't stop the gasp that came from her. 'I well get revenge for the Clan and Sasuke's soul can rest in peace.'  
“Are you sure Child?” Dyou asked, “your strong and there's no denying it and you have me, but Itachi has a whole group of Ninjas to protect him or help him in killing you.”  
'Yes I am aware of this Dyou, but you must understand,' Akiza thought as a sob came from her lips, 'Sasuke was the only person that was keeping me from doing anything stupid even if he, himself was unaware of that fact. I owe him this and if I can take Itachi down then I don't care about what well happen afterward.'  
Akiza and Dyou where so cought up in their conversation that they didn't hear Haku tell Naruto that there was a slight change in plan or Naruto leaving to find or when Sakura and Tazuna showed up. It wasn't until Sakura touch Sasuke's cheek though his head was still in Akiza's lap did they noticed anything.  
“He's bodies cold,” Sakura stated the obvious, “this isn't just one of his Genjutsu tricks is it Akiza?”  
“No Sakura it's not,” Akiza answered with a monotone.  
“Go on,” Tazuna told Sakura and Akiza though from the looks of it she was already shedding tears. “You two don't need to be brave or anything on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out Sakura, Akiza. It's alright.”  
“We were the best,” Sakura started to say as she stroke Sasuke's cheek, “acest ever test at the academy. The perfect students.” Akiza looked at Sakura having thought Sakura would talk about herself and not about the both of them. “Did you know there are more then 100 principle of Shinobi Conduct? Akiza and I memorized ever single one. I don't know about Akiza, but I use to love it when they tested us on them. It gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remember so clearly this one exam They asked us to explain the 25th principle. We got it right of course.” Sakura's shoulders started to shake as tears fall. “A Shinobi...never shows his feelings...no matter what the circumstances is...feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment....and weaken his since of duty.” Sakura finally started to cry as she throw herself onto is chest. “Sasuke.”  
'To put such an unbearable burden on two young girls shoulders,' Tazuna thought, 'if that's the Shinobi way? You can have it.'  
Akiza looked away from Sakura and back Sasuke as her tears splash onto his head band before she closed her eyes to try and hold them back reminding herself that she was and is an Uchiha. Dyou let out a sigh at her young host's thoughts about feeling what she's feeling is makes her a weakling and that she needed to pull herself together. Sakura, Tazuna, and Akiza were unaware that Sasuke's heart had started to beat again as they shed tears for him.  
'Where am I?' Sasuke thought, 'am I alive or...' Sasuke opened his eyes to see Akiza's eyes closed as tears fall from her eyes and onto his face before he looked to the sound of another crying voice. 'Sakura, Akiza? Can it be? It is.' “Sakura it's hard to breath with you on top of me.”  
Akiza and Sakura looked at him to see Sasuke blinking at them as Akiza whipped her eyes making Dyou laughed with joy and started to tease Akiza about her crush.  
“Sasuke?” Sakura asked before her eyes willed up again with tears. “Tazuna, he's alive, alive!”   
Akiza and Luna couldn't help the sweat drops that appeared on the back of their heads as they smiled nervously.  
“Ow!” Sasuke shouted out, “Sakura that hurts!”  
“Sasuke!” Sakura cheered, “Sasuke!” After about a few minutes of Sakura making a fool of herself, she let go of him and Sasuke went and sat up. “No. No what are you doing? You shouldn't move.”  
“For once I agree with pinky,” Akiza told him.  
She stood up and looked at Luna who looked back at her with a confused look her face before they turned their attention to Gato though they toned his voice out.  
“How's Naruto?” Sasuke asked Sakura as he looked at Akiza, “and what happened to that guy in the mask?”  
“Naruto's just fine, but the...the one in the mask...he's dead.”  
“Died?” Sasuke asked unwilling taking his eyes off of Akiza and looked at Sakura. “But how? Did Naruto do it?”  
“Oh, I...I came in late, so I'm not sure what happened,” Sakura answered him making Layla to roll her eyes. “He was protecting Zabuza.” Sakura clasped her hand together. “I had faith in you, Sasuke. I knew you pull through. Your to cool of a guy to stay down for long.”  
{Me: Yeah right Pink whore. Just keep telling yourself that and maybe we'll believe you.}  
'He never meant to from the very beginning,' Sasuke thought as Sakura stood up.  
“NARUTO!!!” Sakura yelled making Luna and Akiza clasped their hands over their ears and looked at Sakura with a look that could kill her if looks could kill. “OVER HERE!!!” Naruto flinched a bit, but still didn't turn around right away. “IT'S SASUKE!!!” This time Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing up. “HE'S ALRIGHT!!! HE'S ALRIGHT!!!”  
Sasuke raised a hand in greeting making tears come to Naruto's eyes before they were looking at the thugs thought Akiza didn't hear them because she was still trying to get the ringing to stop as the thugs charged at them. After she was able to clear her hearing an arrow landed in front of the thugs making them stop in their tracks and all of them looked behind or ahead to see the entire village with Inari standing them there.  
“There's one little thing you forgot about!” a Villager yelled, “before you sat one foot in our Village! You'll have to get through all us!”  
“Inari!” Naruto shouted.  
“Hero's usually show up at the last minute,” Inari told them, “you know?”  
“They all came,” Tazuna said with happiness, “the whole village.”  
Akiza looked at the thugs with an Uchiha smirk before she did a hand sign at the same time as Naruto.  
“This is going to be fun,” Akiza said.  
“I can't let you have all the fun,” Naruto stated.  
“Shadow Clan Jutsu!” they both shouted.  
About 4 more Naruto's appeared next to him while over 100 Akiza's appeared behind her all holding some kind of weapon or had their hands in a hand sign. The thugs stepped back afraid of what they where facing.  
“I guess I have just enough Chakra to help you two out,” Kakashi told them as he made the same hand sign. “Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style!”  
{Me: Lol. I love that. Lmao.}  
The thugs stepped back even more as about 100 Kakashi's appeared looking ready to fight.  
“So do you still want to fight?” the Kakashi's all asked.  
“No thanks,” the thugs answered before ran for the boat and most jumped into the water.  
“Victory!” Inari shouted with joy.  
The rest of the villagers cheered as well as the clones of Naruto, Akiza, and Kakashi vanished leaving the real ones standing there looking amused or in Naruto's case giddy. Akiza walked up to Luna who looked at her with sad eyes that held confusion in them though Akiza felt the need to smile she didn't, but she did placed a hand on Luna's head confusing the young girl even more. It wasn't long till they noticed that it was snowing and heard some of the villager talk about how it's not suppose to snow that time of year and it wasn't long till Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi joined Akiza looking at her.  
“So what are we going to do about this girl?” Naruto asked as he looked Kakashi.  
“She'll be coming to the Leaf Village with us,” Akiza answered them instead.  
“Are you insane?” Kakashi asked, “she tried to kill us.”  
Layla took a hold of Luna's shoulders and moved her in front of the young Uchiha to face Kakashi.  
“Does this look like a face of a killer to you, Kakashi?” Akiza asked in her monotone.  
Kakashi looked at Luna and sweat dropped at the confused look on the young girl's face and felt the need to hug her.  
“Alright she can come back with us,” Kakashi said giving in.  
“WHAT!!!” the other three Genin yelled in shock.  
“Kakashi-Sensei...” Naruto started before Akiza turned Luna to him making him stop talking at once to which he raised his hands in the air. “I give.”  
“Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei?” Sakura asked and when she saw Luna's confused look she squealed before glumping the poor girl. “KAWII!!!”  
“What is wrong with you four?” Sasuke asked.  
Akiza saved the young girl from Sakura before she made Luna look at Sasuke who felt his eye twitched to keep from giving in to the young girl's cute confused look.  
“I know you want to give in Sasuke,” Akiza told him, “I can see your eye twitching.”  
Sasuke knew that he was out voted because it was 4 against 1 and much to his annoyances so he gave in, too.   
A week later; Cliff!  
It's been a week since the fight with Zabuza and Haku and all five of squad 7 and Luna stood in front of their graves that was on a cliff that over looked the village as the sun sat in the background. They bridge was finally finished thinks to the help of Naruto, Akiza, Luna, and Sakura while Sasuke and Kakashi rested after the battle. Sakura was kneeling in front of Haku's grave prying before she looked up a the sun sat.  
“Is that really it Kakashi-Sensei?” she asked.  
“Hmm?”  
“Is that the ninja way?” she asked again as she looked at him, “to use and be used by people like tools?”  
“Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny,” Kakashi answered.  
'When did he start hanging out with Neji?' Akiza thought with a sweat drop.  
“No point in wondering if it's right or wrong,” Kakashi went on, “it just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.”  
“Well, if you ask me if that what's bring a ninja is all about then some things out of wack,” Naruto told then, “is that why we go through all this training to end up like them?”  
“What is the reason for that?” Sasuke and Akiza asked before they looked at each which resulted in them in looking away quickly with blushes.  
“Well, it's a question without an answer,” Kakashi answered, “that is some thing we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid.”  
“Ok,” Naruto said out of no where.  
“Hmm?”  
“I've just came to a discussion,” Naruto told them, “from now on I'm finding my own ninja way. As that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto.”  
Kakashi smiled his one closed eye smile while Sasuke and Akiza smirked at the blond though Luna and Sakura where looking at like he had grown an extra head.  
The Next Day!  
All six of the ninjas where standing in front of the villager, Inari, his mother, and Tazuna.  
“We could have never finished the bridge without you,” Tazuna told them, I can't tell you how mush we're going to miss you.”  
“Do be careful.”  
“Thank you for everything,” Kakashi thanked.  
“Now, now,” Naruto told them, “don't get all chocked up. We'll come back and visit really soon.”  
“You swear you well?” Inari asked with tears in his eyes.  
“Of course,” Naruto answered as tears came to his eyes, “you know, Inari it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it.”  
“Who said I wanted to cry?” Inari asked him, “and anyway if there's nothing wrong with it? You go on ahead and cry.”  
“No, you first,” Naruto told him before he turned around, “forget it.”  
Akiza, Luna, and Sakura looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.  
'Boys can be so prethic,' all three girls thought.  
With waves all six of them started to walk away down the bridge towards the main land to head back to the village.  
“As soon as we get back I'm going to let Iruka fix me up a while massy of roman to celebrate a mission accomplish,” Naruto told them, “oh, and just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventure. The kids going to warship me.”  
“Hey,” Sakura said out of no where.  
“Yeah?” Naruto asked.  
“No you, Naruto,” Sakura told him, “Sasuke, when we get back do you want to go do some thing together?”  
“I don't think so,” Sasuke answered, “thanks.”  
“Oh, ok,” Sakura said with her head bowed as she stopped walking.  
“Sakura, I'll do some thing with you if want?” Naruto asked as he stopped and went back to her as the others kept walking.  
“What?” Sakura asked, “Hey, that was a privet conversion! Bet it!”  
Akiza looked back to see Sakura throw Naruto making her sweat drop at the pink haired genin unaware of Sasuke looking at her.


	13. A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Months Later; Akiza's home!  
Give me a break, I'm just a teenager   
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself, can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager  
CRUSH!!!

Akiza sat up in bed rubbing her eyes before she looked over at her now destroyed alarm clock making her sweat drop at the irony that she had broken her fourth alarm clock after getting back from the Land of Waves. After taking a shower, drying off, combing and blow drying her black mid-back hair, then getting dressed in a blue jean vest that has the Uchiha crest on the back over a red tight v-neck tank top, black jean shorts held up by a black leather belt, two golden bracelets on the right wrist, a dark red Konoha headband protector, two black bracelets on the left wrist, a golden heart locket necklace, and black ninja shoes, and eating something. Akiza grabbed what she needed and headed out to meet up with her teammates.   
Bridge!  
When Akiza reached the meeting place she saw that Sasuke was the first there like always making her blush as the image of what happened in the Land of waves came flooding back to her. As she walked up Sasuke turned to look to see who it was and once he saw Akiza he blushed a deep red and looked away quickly. Both Sasuke and Akiza stood there in silence waiting for their other teammates though the silence was a tad bit awkward to say the least, but it was peace that is until a current pink haired banshee had to appear.  
“SASUKE-KUN!!!” Sakura called as she ran up to her two Uchiha teammates waving unaware of both of the Uchihas glaring at her. “Good morning Sasuke-kun.”   
“Hn.”  
Sakura let out a sigh at the usual greeting of the Uchiha male before she looked over at Akiza who was now leaning on the opposite railing looking into the stream below so Sakura decided to be nice to the Uchiha female for once.   
“Good morning Akiza.”  
Akiza looked out of the corner of her eyes, said 'Good morning', and then want back to looking at the stream below with a thoughtful look. All three stood in silences once again waiting for their last teammate as well as their sensei though they knew that the later was going to be hours late as per usual. Akiza let out a sigh when the sound of running foot steps reached her ears knowing it was Naruto because she knew Kakashi like she knew the back of her own hand and that was just sad to the say the lest.   
“Hey!” Naruto greeted, “good morning Sakura, Akiza. What's up?”  
Akiza turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other again and felt an eye twitch though she saw the look of annoyances on Sakura's face and knew that she was getting tired of them as well.  
'Good grief,' Sakura thought, 'not again. They've been like this ever since we've got back from the Land of Waves. It's like being stuck with a couple of children.'  
“CHA!!!” Inner Sakura yelled, “hurry up Kakashi-Sensei or you had it!”  
Hours Later!  
Akiza was setting across from her teammates and two out of four where looking bored/annoyed while Akiza just spun a kunai around on her pointing finger to entertain herself, but it was becoming boring though every now and then she would look at Sasuke when he wasn't looking and would look away again when he started to open his eyes. For about an hour now Sasuke been having the feeling that some one was looking at him and when he opened his eyes he saw Akiza was focus on playing around with a kunai by spinning it around her finger and Naruto along with Sakura where about to pass out from boredom. And when he opened his eyes for what felt like the 100th time he was greeted with the sight of Akiza throwing the Kunai she was playing with at the top of the bridge making him look just in time to see Kakashi dodge the weapon before it hit him.  
“Hey, guys,” the lazy Jonin greeted, “good morning. Sorry am late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.”  
“Wha?” Sakura and Naruto yelled.  
“Yeah right Kakashi,” Akiza said she stood up, “the day you really get lost on the path of life is the day Sasuke shows more emotions then just hatred and annoyances.”  
Kakashi sweat drop while Naruto snirked at the comment, Sakura glared at her though she silently agreed, and Sasuke looked annoyed with his follow Uchiha.  
“I'm ready for the next Ninja Mission Sensei,” Naruto told him with glee, “And hey come on. No more of this dumb beginner stuff. I'm talking a real mission so I can show what I'm made of. I got to break out and burn it up.” Akiza sweat drop as fire appeared in Naruto's eyes. “See!”  
“Uh...right. I get it. That's great Naruto. Now take it east would ya?”  
'Sasuke,' Naruto thought as he turned around and glared at Sasuke, 'he's always rescue everyone on our mission trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump, but he'll won't get the edge on me.'  
'He's such a twerp,' Sakura thought looking annoyed.  
Akiza just let out a sigh as she shook her head while Sasuke just looked indifferent.  
'Today's the day,' Naruto thought he imaged himself saving Sasuke, “BELIEVE IT!!!”  
Akiza looked at him surprised that he yelled out of nowhere while Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked annoyed all at the same time.  
“Let us know when your down fantasizing Naruto so we can start the mission?” Kakashi asked, “alright?”  
“Right,” Naruto agreed.  
“Could you not be so annoying Naruto?” Sakura asked him, “just for once?”  
Akiza let out a sigh before she looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye as they headed out for their mission.  
Pulling Weeds!  
Akiza, Sakura, and Sasuke where all pulling up weeds while Naruto glared at Sasuke before he turned to his part of the yard looking determined to beat Sasuke.  
“Well, I'm going to beat Sasuke anyways,” he told himself.  
The dark haired female let out a sigh as she looked at Naruto before her onyx eyes looked over at Sasuke who was pulling weeds, however, when he went to look at her Akiza was back to taking card of her side.  
A few minutes later!  
Naruto was standing in front of a pile of weeds and herbs laughing like it was no big deal to which Layla face palm at his stupidity. The other two, however, watched as their client walked up to Naruto looking pissed.  
“Yeah you!” the client called.  
Naruto turned around before smiling at her, “oh, hi lady.” Akiza groaned knowing where this was going. “I got rid of all your weeds for ya.” A sweat drop appeared on the back of Akiza's head. “Pretty cool, huh?” It then that Naruto noticed the pissed off look on the woman's face. “What's wrong?”  
'What's wrong really?' Akiza thought, 'some one murder me, please?'  
“You pulled the weed, but you also pulled up my plants,” the client informed him, “those where special herbs I've been growing and you...DESTROYED THEM!!!”  
Akiza watched as the client beat Naruto to a pulp holding back a laugh while Sakura was giggling and Sasuke just smirked at the scene.   
Cleaning the lake!  
Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Akiza where cleaning the lake while Kakashi was reading his porn book and every now and then Akiza went from glaring at the book like it was the devil itself to looking at Sasuke and then continuing to pick up the trash feeling like she could be training with Luna instead of cleaning and all of these the lame missions that they do. Akiza looked up from what she was doing when she heard Naruto shouts of shock and fear and before she react Sasuke had beaten her to punch and saved Naruto from going before he could hit the bottom of a waterfall.  
“You are such a loser,” Sasuke told him.  
Naruto growled at Sasuke while Sakura cheered for Sasuke, Akiza let out a sigh, and Kakashi, well, he was just...he was still reading without a care in the world.  
Walking dogs!  
Akiza smiled down at the cute little Inuzuka wolf pup that she was walking as the pup's panted with happiness as the pup sat by her feet while her other two teammates watched Naruto get dragged by a hug ass dog while Kakashi sat in a tree reading...you guessed it his orange porn book again.  
“Hey, hey,” Naruto called out to it, “not there. We're suppose to go the other way. Hey! I'm talking to you!”  
“What a loser,” Sasuke stated making Akiza to look at him.  
“Of course,” Sakura said with annoyances, “he just has to choose the biggest dog.”  
Akiza looked at Naruto who was being dragged by the big dog towards an off limits field making her to face palm.  
“Stop pulling would you?” Naruto asked the ask, “your not suppose to go over there!” Naruto panicked when he noticed the field. “That's not a place for dogs it's a mine field!”  
Akiza, Sasuke, and Sakura let out a sigh of annoyances while Kakashi just...well you know what he's doing before Naruto and the dog came back out only Naruto was the only one that was burned.  
'Oh for the love...seriously some one kill me now?' Akiza thought.  
Alleyway!  
Squad 7 walked down an alleyway though Sakura and Sasuke had to help Naruto while Akiza walked ahead of them with her hands her jean short's pocket.   
“Look at you,” Sakura started to say, “your hopeless Naruto.”  
“You really are just one big problem,” Sasuke told him.  
Naruto glared at the Uchiha male.  
“SASUKE!!!”  
Sakura held out her arm in front of Naruto with her fist held up and an angry look on her face.  
“If you keep this up I'll finish you off myself!” Sakura yelled.  
Kakashi let out a sigh before he finally looked up from his damn book.   
{Me: *evil look* Must...destroy...orange...book!}  
“Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?” Kakashi asked.  
“That's right,” Naruto agreed, “our teamwork is all massed up and it's because of you, Sasuke!” Akiza looked at Naruto annoyed as Sasuke walked past her. “You think your better then everyone else!”  
“Not everyone,” Sasuke told him, “just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger then you are. It's a fact.” Sasuke stopped walking and looked back at him while Akiza looked at both of them. “Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong.”  
'Their actually getting along worse then before,' Sakura thought, 'if that's possible.'  
Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other before Sasuke look darken as he thought about Haku.  
'I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions,' he thought, 'there's still ninja out there who can out fight me. I've got to hon my skill so I can beat them.'  
Akiza and Sakura looked back and forth between the two male members of the team though Akiza's eyes lingered on Sasuke longer then they do on Naruto.  
“Alright guys let's call it a day,” Kakashi suggested reading his book again, “you can beat each other to a pulp some other time.” Akiza was looking at the book with a very dark look. “Anyway I've got to file my report on this mission.”  
“Whatever,” Sasuke said as he turned around, “I'm out of here.”  
Sasuke went back to walking making Sakura gasp before she ran after him.  
“Wait!” she called, “Sasuke!” Akiza glared at Sakura for being loud. “I'll go with you!” Sasuke stopped and looked back her with indifferent. “So why don't we...I mean you know...let's do something more personal. I mean to improve our teamwork and all.”  
“I swear you just as bad as Naruto,” Sasuke told her making Akiza to giggle, “instead of filtering why don't you practice your jutsu to make the team stronger. Let's face it. Your actually worse then Naruto.”  
Akiza flinched at that as Sakura looked depressed feeling sorry for Sakura this time.  
'He's right,' Sakura thought, 'what have I have really done so far on any of our missions? Nothing. Zip.'  
Akiza let out a sigh before she and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke both going a different way.   
With Akiza and Sasuke!  
Akiza had been with Luna when they heard four cries of fear though Akiza knew that Naruto said something to angry Sakura and three innocent kids got stuck in the middle of it, but they both still went to check it out. Akiza had appeared in a tree at the same time as Sasuke to see a boy who looked like he was wearing make-up with a puppet on his back and the other a dirty blond haired girl who had a big ass fan on her back. The boy wearing make-up was holding the Third Hokage's grandson by his scruff and Layla noticed their forehead protector and every once in awhile Akiza would look over at Sasuke then look away when he cought her looking him. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with the way Akiza was acting. It wasn't until after what felt like the 10th time that he cought her staring at him that he snapped.  
“What?” he growled in a whisper.  
Akiza looked over at him with a raised eyebrow in surprise.  
“Why the hell do you keep looking at me?” Sasuke asked.  
Akiza looked away to hid a blush that appeared on her face as she thought back to the mission in the Land of Waves.  
Flashback!  
“Sasuke,” Akiza whispered as Naruto laid Sasuke's head in her lap.  
Sasuke turned his head to look at her only to see tears filling her silvery onyx eyes and running down her face.  
“Akiza,” Sasuke chocked out, “I know that you hate me, but I want you to know that I...that I'm in love you.”  
Akiza chocked back a sob as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
“I don't hate you, Sasuke,” Akiza whispered, “I hate what that man made you become.” Sasuke blinked up at her as his slipped away. “But I never hated you, Duck butt.”  
“I'm glad to...”  
Akiza stared in horror as Sasuke eyes closed just as his breathing stopped.  
“Sasuke?” Akiza asked in a whisper.  
Sasuke just laid there not making a sound or breaking making Akiza to start sobbing quietly to herself.  
“SASUKE!!!” Akiza screamed as she sobbed harder.  
End of flashback!  
Sasuke felt an eye twitched as Akiza didn't answer him right away, but looked away again. Akiza looked at at her hand trying to think of an answer to Sasuke's question without sounding like a fan girl.  
“Sasuke,” she started.  
“What?” he asked.  
“During the mission to the Land of Waves,” Akiza started to say, “on the bridge when Haku had you and Naruto trapped in that Ice Mirror Kekkei Genkai of his...I was worried.”  
“Worried?” Sasuke asked confused, “worried about what?”  
“I was worried about you, Sasuke,” Akiza answered.  
“You were worried about me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yes.”  
“Is this your way of saying that you love me?” Sasuke asked, “because if it is then just save it.”  
Akiza's head shot up and she glared at him with her Uchiha glare.  
“You said it first, Chicken Ass,” Akiza growled.  
“Did not,” Sasuke growled back.  
“Remember before you fall into a temporary death?” Akiza asked, “you told me that you were in love with my and don't pretend that you didn't because Naruto heard you. And if I know him like I think I do then he'll held it over your head for the rest of your life.”  
'Damn,' Sasuke thought, 'I was hoping she forgot about it.' He let out a sigh. “I guess I can't lie my way out of this.” He then looked at Akiza in the eyes. “Akiza, I was telling the truth when I told that I was and am in love with you. I can't think of anyone else to help me rebuild the Uchiha Clan, but you, Akiza. I had always figured that you hated me, so I never bothered to tell because I was afraid...”  
Sasuke was cut off mid-sentences when Akiza placed her lips on his which resulted in his eyes widening, before he closed them and kissed her back. When they pulled apart Layla looked Sasuke in the eyes as she smiled a bit.  
“I told you once and I'll tell you again,” Akiza said, “I don't hate you, Sasuke and I never will.”  
Sasuke smirked at her before he kissed her again and when they pulled apart Akiza was smiling.  
“Let's intervene before Naruto does something stupid,” Akiza suggested.  
Sasuke smirked at her as he got in place and then he finally broke eye connect to throw a rack that hit the weird Ninja on his hand that resulted in him dropping Konohamaru. Akiza giggled as the guy looked up at them with a glare while Sasuke tossed his rock up and down.  
“Your a long way from home and way out of your league,” Sasuke told them.  
“Sasuke!” Sakura shouted with joy.  
'Well, well,' the blond haired girl thought, 'local hottie.'  
“Naruto!” Konohamaru cried.  
“Oh, great another wimp to tick me off,” the guy mumbled.  
“Get lost,” Sasuke ordered as he crushed the rock that he was throwing up and down in his hand.  
“So cool,” Sakura cheered with a little girl.  
“How come your not cool like that?” Konohamaru asked.  
“Ah, what'd ya mean?” Naruto asked, “I could have tooken that guy out in two seconds flat.” Konohamaru looked away not believing Naruto one bit. 'Sasuke, your always trying to make me look back in front of everyone.'  
“Hey, puppet boy!” Akiza called making everyone look at her, “I suggest you take my teammate/boyfriend's advice and get lost!”  
Sakura glared at Akiza for her comment while the little girl looked at her with awe in her eyes and Sasuke blushed at being called Akiza's boyfriend.  
“Hey, punk get here!” the boy called up to Sasuke, “your the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up.” He looked up at Akiza with smirk. “You got a cute little girlfriend there though. I think I just might make her mine.”  
'One gross and two I'm going to kill him,' Akiza thought with an anger vein.  
The boy pulled his puppet off his back as he got ready to fight Sasuke who just sat in the tree glaring at him for him for his earlier comment.  
“What?” the blond girl asked, “are you going to use the Crow for this?”  
“Kankuro back off,” a monotone voice said, “your an embarrassment to our village.”  
Akiza froze up along with Sasuke before she looked over to see a boy with red massy hair, sea green eyes, and a tattoo of love in kanji over his forehead with a gourd on his back.   
'What the hell?' Akiza thought, 'how come I didn't sense him.'  
Akiza was unaware of Luna walking up for her attention was on the red head.  
“Hey, Gaara,” the boy named Kankuro greeted nervously.  
'When did he get there?' Sasuke thought, 'he didn't even make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth along with Akiza and it seems that he cought her by surprise, too.'  
Akiza looked at Kankuro before looking back at Gaara finally sensing that some about him was off and that blood thirty eyes of his is what crept her out the most.


	14. Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
“Kankuro back off,” a monotone voice said, “your an embarrassment to our village.”  
Akiza froze up along with Sasuke before she looked over to see a boy with red massy hair, sea green eyes, and a tattoo of love in kanji over his forehead with a gourd on his back.   
'What the hell?' Akiza thought, 'how come I didn't sense him.'  
Akiza was unaware of Luna walking up for her attention was on the red head.  
“Hey, Gaara,” the boy named Kankuro greeted nervously.  
'When did he get there?' Sasuke thought, 'he didn't even make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth along with Akiza and it seems that he cought her by surprise, too.'  
Akiza looked at Kankuro before looking back at Gaara finally sensing that some about him was off and that blood thirty eyes of his is what crept her out the most.  
QS-“Your an embarrassment to out village,” Gaara told his teammate, “have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here.”  
“I know,” Kankuro told him, “I-I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing.” Akiza glared him though he was more focused on Gaara. “Here's what happened...”  
“Shut up,” Gaara ordered, “or I'll kill you.”  
'Dude is hard core,' Akiza thought with a sweat dropped.  
“Huh?” Kankuro asked, “right, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line.”  
Gaara looked over at Akiza and Sasuke with those blood thirsty eyes.  
“I'm sorry for the trouble he caused,” Gaara told them.  
'This guy has an evil look in his eyes,' Sasuke thought.  
'He stopped Kankuro with a pebble and made it look easy and the girl,' Gaara thought, 'she knew that Kankuro was a puppet master so quickly. This two are some one to keep an eye on.' Akiza watched as Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand while she and Sasuke stood up before he reappeared in front of his teammates. “Let's go. We didn't come here to play games.”  
“Alright,” Kankuro agreed, “sure. I get it.”  
Akiza let out a sigh as they started to walk away, but then face palm when Sakura had to be a banshee.  
“Hold on!” Sakura held, “hey!”  
“What?” the girl asked.  
“I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand,” Sakura pointed, “of course the Land of Fir and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your propose and it better be good.”  
“Really?” the girl asked, “have you guys been living under a rock or what? You know what's going on do you?”   
“They don't,” Akiza answered as she jumped down to stand in the kids and her other teammates. “But I sure do.” The Sand shinobi looked at her. “Your here for the Chunin Exams aren't you?”  
“Yes,” the girl answered with a smile glad that some one know what was up as she held up a pass with her name on it.  
'Temari, huh?' Akiza thought as she read the name.  
“We have permission,” Temari stated, “of course you are correct we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home it the Land of the Wind. And as your friend pointed here pointed, we're here for the Chunin Exam. Get the picture?”  
“The Chunin Exam?” Naruto asked confused, “what's that? Well, I've never heard of no Chunin Exam. Believe it.”  
“I believe it alright,” Temari told him, “that your totally clueless.”  
Akiza giggled, but ended up tuning Konohamaru out and then tuning in when Sasuke jumped down to stand next to her. She then noticed that they had started to walk away again and that Luna was looking at them with shock and nervousness.  
“Hey, you,!” he called, “identify yourself!”  
Temari stopped walking and looked at Sasuke with a smile.  
“You mean me?” she asked.  
Akiza glared at her for trying to filter with Sasuke.  
“No him,” Sasuke answered before he pointed at Gaara, “the guy with the gourd on his back.”  
“My is Gaara of the Desert,” Gaara answered after he turned around, “I'm curious about you, too.”  
Who are you?”  
“I'm Sasuke Uchiha.”  
Gaara looked at Akiza who looked back at him.  
“And you, girl?” he asked.  
“Akiza Uchiha.”  
The little girl gasped in shock looking back and froth between Sasuke and Akiza before she got an awe look when Akiza disappeared quickly before reappearing next to Luna, but they didn't leave right away.  
“Hi there,” Naruto greeted, “I bet your dying to know my name, right?”  
“I couldn't careless,” Gaara answered.  
The Sand Shinobi turned around and then left quickly leaving the Leaf Shinobi standing there before Naruto started talking to Konohamaru about something.  
'Things are getting interesting,' Sasuke thought.  
“You not going to show me up, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled out of no where.  
“Back off loser,” Sasuke ordered.  
Akiza and Luna both let out a sigh before they walked off heading for the tea house to get something to eat and some tea.  
The Next Day!  
Akiza stood between Sasuke and Sakura, but she was closer to Sasuke holding his hand as they waited for Kakashi to show up, but it was getting on their nerves and quickly. It wasn't long till Sakura finally snapped causing Akiza to let out a sigh.  
“Why?” Sakura asked, “why? Why? It's always the same. He sats the time and we have to wait hours for him.”  
“It's not fair,” Naruto agreed.  
'Who ever said life was fair?' Akiza thought as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder.  
“What about my feelings?” Sakura asked, “I rushed so fast I didn't have time to blow dry my hair.”  
'The poor baby,' Akiza thought with a roll of her eyes.  
“I didn't have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!” Naruto announced.  
Akiza looked at him with a raised eyebrow that clearly read 'WTF'.  
“You, uh, didn't?” Sakura asked, “that's really disgusting Naruto.”  
'First thing in the morning and their already driving Akiza and I nuts,' Sasuke thought.  
“Hey,” a lazy voice greeted making them look up to see Kakashi waving at them from his perished. “Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life.”  
“LEIR!!!” Naruto and Sakura shouted at him as Akiza and Sasuke went to stand next to them.  
“Kakashi, you need to some up with something new,” Akiza stated as said Jonin jumped to said in front of them. “Cause that's getting old and fast.”  
Kakashi sweat drop as that saying brought back memories of a young woman who looks like Akiza only she didn't have highlights. Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at his students.  
“I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommend you for the Chunin Exam all four of you,” Kakashi told them, “these are the application forms.”  
Kakashi pulled out four forms with each of their names of them.  
“Application Forms?” Sakura asked.  
Akiza tuned out the rest as she the form with her name on it and as she was about to walk away with the rest of her team Kakashi called her back. Akiza looked at him with confusion, but told Sasuke that she well meet up with him later before waling back to Kakashi.  
“Yes, Kakashi?” Akiza asked.  
“The Hokage wishes to see you, Akiza,” Kakashi answered his dark haired student.  
Akiza nodded once before she and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of heading to the Hokage's office..  
The Hokage's Office!  
When they got to the Office Akiza knocked on the door three times and waited for permission and when she opened the door she saw the Hokage seeing at his desk with some papers off the side and there where only about two sheets in front of him. The Hokage looked up at the two people who had just entered his office.  
“Akiza, Kakashi,” the Hokage greeted  
“You wanted to see me?” Akiza asked.  
“Yes,” the Hokage answered her.  
“What is it that you need see us about Lord Hokage?” Kakashi asked.  
The Hokage let out a sigh before he picked up one of the sheets in front of him.  
“I promise Saya that I wouldn't tell you, but I've decided that you have to know Kakashi,” the Hokage told him, “however you need to read this first.”  
Kakashi took the sheet from the Hokage who had held it out to him and read over the paper before his eye widen ten folds making Akiza to blink in confusion.  
“How can this be?” Kakashi asked.  
The Hokage let out a sigh before he looked at Akiza who was looking more confused then ever as Kakashi handed her the sheet that she, too, read over before looking just as shock as him.  
“What's the meaning of this old man?” Akiza asked.  
“Your Mother lied to Kakashi and you to keep you safe,” the Hokage answered, “you are in fact Kakashi's Daughter.” He then held up the other sheet. “And if you don't believe me then look at this.”  
{Me: *evil laugh* I bet none of you saw that coming?}  
Kakashi took and went over it once before letting out a sigh and handed it to Akiza who also went over it and then let out a sigh. This can't be happening to her of all people.  
'My real name is Akiza Hatake and not Akiza Uchiha, but I'm still an Uchiha,' Akiza thought, 'well this day just got better. NOT!!!'   
Akiza looked at the Hokage with a look that asked him if this was a joke or not, but the Hokage only looked back at her with sorrow knowing that the young girl had looked up to her Mother and to find out that the one person you looked up to lied to you was not something that a young girl should have to hear. Kakashi looked at the dark haired girl and now knew why she looked so much like the woman he loved and why he felt so protective of her to the point where he wished he could hide her from the world, but he had no right to do that to her.  
“I think you two should think this over and try to get your mind around what you have just read and I have told you,” the Hokage told.  
They both nodded before they left, but Akiza went out the window and headed for the training grounds where she could take out her anger and sadness out on something.  
Later that night!  
Akiza let out a sigh as she walked home with her hands in her skinny jeans pocket looking bored looking at the ground before her head snapped up and she look around her.  
“Come one Iruka-Sensei!” she called.  
A rain ninja appeared in front of her before there was a puff of smoke to reveal her old teacher who was rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Busted,” he stated.  
“Big time,” Akiza agreed.  
Akiza just went on walking feeling Iruka watch her leave till she was out of sight and he smiled.  
Day of the Exams!  
Akiza stood with Sasuke and Naruto in front of the Ninja Academy as they waited for Sakura who was running a little late. It had tooken Akiza two whole days before she came to truths to the fact that she was Kakashi's Daughter and when he had asked her to move in with him, she had agreed, and she had even took on his last name as it should have been, but when she told her teammates the truth both of them had laughed their asses off at their reactions. Akiza Uchiha was no more, but Akiza Hatake was standing strong though Akiza smirked as the memories on how Kakashi reacted when he found out that Akiza and Sasuke where dating ran through her mind and almost laughed when she remember how Sasuke had to run for his life as Kakashi gave chase. It wasn't long till Sakura had finally showed up though looking rather down.  
“Sakura,” Naruto greeted, “hey, your late.”  
“Uh...right,” she agreed, “sorry guys.” Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a thoughtful look. “Good morning Sasuke.”  
“Yeah,” Sasuke greeted, 'what's up with her? She's different.'  
Akiza let out a sigh before she started to walk inside with her teammates right behind her.  
Inside!  
Akiza let out a sigh as she heard the commotion that was coming from the ahead of them and decided to tune it all out thinking about how she had started to get use to having Kakashi as a Father though it did drive her insane when she saw him reading his porn book and she had pulled the same stunt that her Mother had already did when Kakashi read something she didn't like and that was threaten to burn it if he didn't do what he was suppose to do. Akiza let out a sigh as she turn back in just in time to hear Sasuke.  
“Really nice speech,” Sasuke told them, “now both of you step aside and let me through.” Akiza let out a sigh again as she shook her head. “And well, your at it revise the Genjutsu. We can see through the illusion anyways. We're going to the third floor.”  
“Well, well,” one of the Chunins that where standing in front of the door said. “So you noticed the Genjutsu.”  
“Go ahead and tell them Sakura,” Sasuke said.  
Akiza smiled as she joined in.  
“We're sure you saw it before anyone else,” she added.  
“Huh?”  
“You the sharpest eyes and best analytically skill on our squad,” Sasuke stated.  
“You must have seen this coming from a mile away,” Akiza finished.  
“I must have?” Sakura asked before she cought onto what they where doing, “oh, of course. Sure. I've spotted it right away. This is only the second floor.”  
“Right,” Naruto agreed.  
The Genjutsu was undone making people gasped.  
“Well, aren't we the smart ones?” the other Chunin asked, “so you noticed an illusion. Let's see you deal with this?”  
The Chunin   
'How'd he do that?' Sakura thought, 'I thought he was some kind of weakling getting knocked like that, but he's just as fast as Sasuke.'  
'He stopped my kick,' Sasuke thought, 'that some Chakra he's got in his arm.'  
“Hey!” a voice said making Akiza look over to see Neji walking up to the boy. “What happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level.”  
“I know, but...”  
The guy looked at Akiza and Sakura who where standing right next to each other. Akiza's mind had gone to when she first meet Neji when she was young, but Sakura elbowed her to get her attention.   
“Never mind it's over,” the girl said, “forget it.”  
The guy then walked up to Akiza who blinked in confusion.  
“My name is Rock Lee,” the guy told her, “you must be Akiza Uchiha, right?”  
“It's actually Akiza Hatake,” Akiza answered him.  
“I see then...” Rock Lee said with a thoughtful look before he blushed and looked at her again. “Please my girlfriend?” Sasuke glared at him well Sakura looked sorry for her follow Kunoishi. “I vow to protect you with my life.”  
“I'm sorry Lee, but I'm already taken,” Akiza told him with a smile.  
“Oh,” Lee said with sadness before he turned to Sakura as Akiza went to stand next to Sasuke and tuned them out.  
“Hey, you over there!” Neji yelled making both Sasuke and Akiza to look at him, “what's you name?”  
'Again?' Naruto asked as he looked pissed, 'it's always about Sasuke!'  
“It's common courtesy to state you name before asking for some one elses,” Sasuke answered.  
“Hey, your a rookie aren't you?” Neji asked again, “how old are you anyway?”  
“I'm not obliged to answer,” Sasuke told him.  
“What's that?” Neji asked.  
'Cute,' the girl thought.  
Akiza let out a sigh as she started to walk away from them before Sakura's voice sounded out behind her.  
“Naruto, Sasuke, come on let's go,” she said before said boys by their hands, “wait up Akiza!”  
Akiza looked back at them and stopped letting them to catch up before she started to walk away again. Akiza let out a sigh as they started up the stairs heading for the third floor.


	15. Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee VS. Sasuke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only Akiza Uchiha and the 10 Tailed Phoenix. I, however, do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
Akiza let out a sigh as she started to walk away from them before Sakura's voice sounded out behind her.  
“Naruto, Sasuke, come on let's go,” she said before said boys by their hands, “wait up Akiza!”  
Akiza looked back at them and stopped letting them to catch up before she started to walk away again. Akiza let out a sigh as they started up the stairs heading for the third floor.  
QS-Akiza and Sasuke walked hand in hand through a large room with Naruto and Sakura next to them as they headed for the third floor.  
“Hey, you with the attitude hold on!” a voice called.  
Squad 7 stopped walking and turned around to see that one who had spoken was Rock Lee who was standing on a balcony and was looking at Sasuke.  
“What you'd want?” Sasuke asked.  
“I want to fight,” Lee answered, “right here and right now.”  
“You want fight him right here and how, huh?” Sasuke asked again.  
“Yes,” Lee answered before he jumped over the railing and land on the floor still facing Sasuke. “My name is Rock Lee.” He pointed at Sasuke. “You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha.”  
“So you know me?” Sasuke asked for the third time.  
“I challenge you,” Lee went on, “everyone is always taking about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I figure you could be a great test for me, but also.” Lee looked at Sakura who got a bit a crept out. “Oh, Sakura. I love you!”  
Akiza snirked as Sakura freaked out big time.  
“Those eyebrows can't be real,” Sakura shouted, “no! Your hair style is horrible, too, and those eyebrows are so bushy. You are such a weirdo.”  
Akiza looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow as if she was stupid.  
“You know Sakura,” Akiza started, “it's either Lee or Naruto because I'm going to tell you this right here and right now. You never getting Sasuke and it seems that those two are going to be the only ones who well ever like you in your life.”  
Sakura glared at Akiza who gave the pink haired banshee an Uchiha smirk as Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Lee pretend that he didn't hear what Akiza said and continued to scare and creep out Sakura without meaning, too.  
“You are an angel sent from heaven,” Lee told her before he blow Sakura a kiss.  
Akiza looked at Sasuke with a not amused look.  
“If you ever say something like that to me, I'll kick your ass into next week,” Akiza warned, “do I make myself clear Sasuke?”  
Sasuke sweat dropped, but nodded knowing that Akiza well carry out her threat before they looked back just in time to see Sakura dodge Lee's kiss.  
“That is a good move,” Lee told her, “let's see if you can dodge this?”  
Akiza smirked turned into a smile while a giggle escaped as Sakura dodge Lee's kiss and she really laughed when the banshee had to bend back wards and hit her head on the ground. When Sakura stood back up she was painting from all of the dodging she had to do.  
'That was two close,' she thought before holding up her fist, “hey, keep your creepy valentines to yourself. I was dodging for my life there!”  
“You don't have to be so negative Sakura,” Lee said sounding down hearted.  
“Yeah,” Akiza agreed, “you don't have to be so negative pinky.” Sasuke sweat dropped seeing where this was going. “Lee and Naruto are going to be the only boys to ever like you so just give up on Sasuke and choice one of them to date before it's to late.” Akiza glare at Sakura. “Cause Your Never Getting Sasuke.”  
Sakura looked at her follow dark haired kunoichi with a death glare that didn't effect Akiza at all for she just gave the pink banshee an Uchiha smirk before looking back at Lee.   
'He wants to fight Sasuke?' Naruto thought, 'it's always about Sasuke.'  
“You heard of the Uchiha clan, but yet, you still challenge me?” Sasuke asked, “you must bee even more phyco then you look if that's possible.”   
'He wants to fight Sasuke?' Naruto thought, 'it's always Sasuke!'  
“You've heard of the Uchiha Clan, but yet your challenging me?” Sasuke asked, “then you must be even more phyco then you look if that's possible.” Sasuke glared at him. “You want to know more about our clan then I'll show you the hard way.”  
Akiza looked over at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes before back at Lee with a thoughtful look remembering what Tenten and Neji had once told her.  
'Tenten said that Lee's speed is nothing to laugh at while Neji said that his Taijutsu is better then Sasuke's Taijutsu,' Akiza thought, 'they also mention something about a Jutsu that his teacher showed him and how he was the only one to get it down.'  
“Bring it on,” Lee said as he stood in a some kind of fighting stance, 'excellent a match up against the number 1 rookie. I well draw him out and get him to revival his technique and I well prove myself to you, Guy-Sensei!'  
“Hold it!” Naruto yelled making all of them to look at him. “I get him first. This weirdo's mine.”  
Akiza let out a sigh as she shook her head at this.  
“Go for it,” Sasuke agreed.  
“Naruto!” Sakura growled.  
“What?” Naruto asked as he moved forward. “It'll take me two minutes to have this bagging for mercy.”  
“No thank you,” Lee said, “right now the only only I want to fight is Uchiha.”  
“Yeah,” Naruto asked, “Well.” Akiza sigh as Naruto charged at Lee. “I got news for you. Sasuke can't compare to me! Believe It!”  
Naruto went to throw a punch, but Lee dodged it and Naruto tried to kick him next by standing on his hands, however, Lee dropped down and spun around.  
“Leaf Whirl Wind!”  
Akiza coughed to hid a laugh when Lee knocked Naruto's hands out form under him and sent him spinning into a wall.  
'Whoa,' Sakura thought, 'he's better then he looks.'  
“Just except it,” Lee said, “you see, Sasuke out off all the top Leaf Genin I am the best.” Akiza felt her eye twitched knowing for a fact that she and Neji where the best out of all of the Leaf Genin. “Fight me and I will prove it to you.”  
“This well be fun,” Sasuke said with a smirk, “let's do it.”  
Akiza and Sakura both looked at the clock to see that they have only 30 minutes to registrar.  
“There's no time Sasuke,” Sakura said, “we've got to registrar by 3 'clock that's less then half an hour.”  
“Not only that, but Lee's Taijutsu is at it's peek Sasuke,” Akiza added, “he can fight circles around you.”  
“Relax you two,” Sasuke told them, “this well all be over in 5 seconds.”  
'Yeah,' Akiza thought, 'for you.'  
'Here he comes,' Lee thought as Sasuke ran at him, 'forgive me Guy-Sensei.' Sasuke threw a punch at Lee. 'I know it is forbidden, but I may have to break the rules and use that jutsu.' Lee vanished before the punch that the young Uchiha boy sent could hit him, but to only reappear to the side of Sasuke and went to kick Sasuke. “Leaf Hurricane!”  
Sasuke ducked under the kick, but Lee sent another kick his way. 'Not moving fast enough. Gotta black it.' Sasuke went to block, but got surprised when Lee made a hand sign. 'What?'  
Akiza gasped when Lee's kick went right throw Sasuke's guard and she wasn't the only one.  
“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled in shock.  
Sasuke struggled to get as Akiza and Sakura looked on in shock.  
“What's going on?” Sasuke asked.  
'He had his guard up, but Lee went right through it,' Sakura thought.  
Lee let out a sigh as she shooked her head, 'I tried to tell him, but did he listen to me. NOOO! I well never understand boys.'  
“You and me both child,” Dyou replied.  
'You've been quite since we got back from the Mission,' Akiza thought, 'what gives?'  
“I need to rest up,” Dyou answered, “You using my chakra + trying to hold back your blood lust = I need to rest.”  
Akiza sweat dropped at Dyou's explanation of being quite for about a month, but didn't say anymore about it as she looked at Sasuke who was able to get to his hands and knees.  
'Is he using some kind of technique to get to me?' Sasuke thought, 'what is it? Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?'  
'As I excepted,' Lee thought, 'he is coming back for more.'  
'Ok, this is good,' Sasuke thought with a thoughtful look, 'I've got him right where I want him. Now's my chance.' Sasuke smirked making Akiza to gasp in shock. “I've been waiting to try this out.”  
This time both of the Kunoichis gasped in even more shock at this.  
'Could it be?' Sakura thought, 'is it?' Sasuke lifted up his head to revival a pair of blood red eyes with two tomas surrounding the pupil. 'The Sharingan. When did he learn it? He's eyes; it's in both of them.'  
'So that is the Sharingan?' Lee thought as he looked at Sasuke.  
'You'll never know what Sasuke well do next,' Sakura thought, 'he's amazing. It's like Kakashi-Sensei and Layla's Sharingan. He'll be able to read this guys jutsu and nail him.'  
'Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?' Sasuke thought, 'whatever magic he's using I'll see it now.'  
'It's not going to work,' Akiza thought with a sigh as Sasuke charged at Lee.  
'Sasuke's getting stronger everyday,' Sakura thought, 'just what you except from an Uchiha. Sasuke could never lose to a guy like this. No way.' Akiza shook her head when Lee was able to kick Sasuke which surprised both the young Uchiha boy and Sakura. 'What?'  
'He got around my guard, but how?' Sasuke thought, 'what kind of Jutsu is that?'  
“You should have listened to your girlfriend,” Lee told him, “you see, my technique is neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.'  
Akiza was the only one to noticed that Naruto had come around was staring in shock as Sasuke got his ass handed to him.  
“Sasuke!”  
Akiza looked back just in time to see Sasuke get elbowed in the stomach.  
“Get it now?” Lee asked, “I'm using Taijutsu tat means no tricks Sasuke.” Lee appeared behind Sasuke with in a second. It's just straight forward Martial Arts nothing more.”  
“Why you?” Sasuke growled as he went to back hand Lee.  
Lee just dodged Sasuke's hit by jumping back a bit making Sasuke growl in frustration..  
“I know your technique,” Lee told him, “forget it. It well not work not on me. I know you can see through your opponent's jutsus. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he is going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is that Taijutsu is a little bit different.”  
“Right,” Sasuke agreed, “so what's your point?”  
“I don't try to hide or disguise my moves,” Lee answered, “I do not have to. Even when you can read them you still can not stop them. You are to slow. Your eyes maybe quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but your body can not keep up.” Akiza let out a sigh as Sasuke was starting to get more pissed off then he already was. “What good does it do you? You know what? Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of Ninja; those like you who are born with talent.” By this time Sasuke had already charged at Lee making Akiza to shake her head in annoyances. “And those like me who have to turn everyday of our lives.” Lee dodged Sasuke's attack with ease. “Point is.” Lee dodged Sasuke's attacks one after the other as he kept talking. “your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu.” Lee went from being on defense to offence. “Here is what I mean.”  
Now it was Sasuke who was the defense which worried Sakura, but Akiza on the other hand thought that Sasuke was getting what was coming to him.  
'I've have to stop him,' Sasuke thought as he went to block Lee's kick, but instead Lee kicked him under his chin sending him into the air before reappearing under Sasuke. “Dancing Leaf Shadow.”  
Akiza gasped knowing that this was going to far for her and got ready to step in.  
“Good eye,” Lee told him as the bandages started to unwind. “Now I well prove my point that hard work beats out natural talent.”  
'What's his next move?'  
“Your finished,” Lee told Sasuke, “Huh?”  
Akiza got ready to jump up and stop Lee when out of no where a spinning wheel flow through the air and pinned the bandages to the wall.  
“This is bad,” Lee said.  
“Alright that's enough Lee!” a voice called out to him.  
Akiza turned around to see a red turtle standing behind her looking at Lee who elbowed Sasuke out of the way before landing in front of the turtle.  
'W-what now?' Sasuke thought.  
Akiza spun around and ran hoping to get to Sasuke before he hit the ground.  
“Sasuke!” she called.  
Akiza fall to her knees as she cought Sasuke and slid a little, but was still able to make sure that Sasuke didn't get hurt bad. Sakura ran over to them looking worried for Sasuke while Akiza looked up at the turtle looking a bit confused and weird out at the same time. Meanwhile Naruto sat there looking at Lee with surprised not knowing what to say or do.  
'He totally beat Sasuke!' Naruto thought, 'some thing happened while I was knocked out. What he do?'  
“Are you ok, Sasuke?” Sakura asked, 'he's really shaken. He didn't even take the fall right.'  
“You...you were watching us the whole time?” Lee asked.  
“Of course,” the turtle answered making Akiza to raise an eyebrow, “that last technique is forbidden, you know that.”  
'He's talking to a turtle and it's talking back,' Naruto thought as he watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.  
“I am sorry,” Lee apologized, “I did not mean to.”  
'Now he's apologizing to a turtle,' Naruto thought he face took a surprised look, 'wait a minute?' Naruto hit his palm with his hand. 'Could that be his Sensei?'  
Akiza let out a sigh as Lee looked up at the turtle who glared at him making Lee to freak out big time.  
“I was not planning to use a forbidden Jutsu,” Lee tried to reason, “it's just I was in the middle of a fight and I mean...you understand.”  
“I'm right it really is his Sensei!” Naruto said aloud.  
“Huh?”  
Akiza let out a sigh as she shock her head feeling beyond annoyed already.  
“Hey, you guys!” Naruto called out to the others as he ran up.  
Sakura looked at him while Akiza and Sasuke continued to look at Lee.  
“What Naruto?” Sakura asked.  
“That weird thing his talking to is a turtle right?” Naruto asked them as he pointed at the red turtle.  
“Obviously!” Sakura yelled at him, “what did you think it was?”  
“Ok, then maybe it means that turtles can be Sensei, too,” Naruto answered.  
'And we lost him,' Akiza thought with a sweat drop.  
“How would I know if they can be Sensei, too?” Sakura asked unhappily.  
“Your a disgrace!” the turtle yelled at him, “you think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that!” Layla felt her eye twitch as the turtle went on. “A shinobi never reveals his technique unless it's absolutely necessary! It's such a basic rule! You should know it be now!”  
“Forgive me Sir?” Lee asked in shame.  
'How could I lose to that freak?' Sasuke thought.  
Akiza looked over at him from the corner of her eyes before she shook her head with a sigh, 'I tried to tell him, but did he listen...no. Baka.'  
“Are you prepare to take the punishment for you actions?” the turtle asked Lee.  
“I...yes sir.”  
“Alright then,” the turtle said, “please come out; Guy–Sensei!”  
Akiza looked back at the turtle just as there was a blast of smoke and when it cleared her team and her all freaked out when saw an older version of Lee standing on top of the turtle striking a weird pose.  
“Hey!” the man yelled, “what's shaken? How you doing everybody?! Life treating you good?”  
The team once again freaked out, but it was Naruto who had to open his big mouth.  
“He's go the biggest eyebrows yet!” Naruto yelled, “their almost alive~”  
“Hi Lee,” the man greeted with twinkling smile.  
“To weird,” Sakura said in a freaked out voice.  
“Once again I agree with you, Sakura,” Akiza agreed.  
“So that's were Lee get's it from,” Naruto stated, “some soup bowel hair cut and even bushier eyebrows.”  
Lee spun around looking angry with Naruto making Akiza sweat drop as she shook her head with a sigh.   
“Don't insult Guy–Sensei!” Lee yelled at him, “He's one of the greatest man in the entire world!”  
“Well, excuse me for not noticing his greatness!” Naruto yelled back, “I was to busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!”  
“He did not crawl out!” Lee yelled once again.  
“Give it a rest Lee,” Guy told him.  
Lee turned back to him looking upset, “yes sir.”  
“Now for your punishment,” Guy stated as he balled up his fist and then pulled it back before he throw it forward into Lee's face. “You little fool!” Squad 7 was once again freaking out at the display though Akiza felt her eye twitch with annoyances as Guy walked up to Lee who was getting back up. “I'm sorry Lee. It's for you r own good.”  
Guy had been then got down on one knee as Lee looked up at him with tears falling.  
“S–sensei?” Lee asked.  
“Lee,” Guy said.  
From where Akiza stood it looked like Lee throw himself into Guy's arms as both of them cry making her team and her look disgusted.  
“Oh Sensei,” Lee cried, “I am...so sorry.”  
“It's over,” Guy told him, “you don't need to say any more.”  
“SENSEI!!!” Lee cried out even louder.  
'How could I lose to some one that lame?' Sasuke thought.  
Akiza was trying her best not to lose her temper and Dyou was saying somethings as she tried to calm her down.  
“It's ok,” Guy went on, “it's ok. It was only your face.”  
“Sorry...Sensei.”  
'I think I'm going to be sick,' Akiza thought with a groan.  
“That's kinda of sweet the way their all huggy and stuff,” Naruto told his team.  
“You've got to be kidding!” Akiza and Sakura yelled at him, “their both totally crazy!”  
When the three of them looked back at Guy and Lee the two where already standing once again, but where still crying.  
“Your just cought in between,” Guy told him, “your to old to be called a boy, but not quiet yet a man.”  
“You are so good to me, Guy–Sensei,” Lee told him.  
“Now take off,” Guy told him, “I want you to give me a 100 laps around the practice field. Show me what you've got!”  
“Yes sir,” Lee saluted him, “no problem.”  
“Run into the setting sun,” Guy said dramaticly, “run and suffer, but don't mass up your hair.” He looked at Lee who whipped his eyes. “Let's us go.”  
“Right,” Lee agreed.  
“hey, wait a minute?” Naruto asked, “we're not finished here! You guys can't just take off like that!”  
“And what about the Chunin Exam?” Sakura asked, “there's no time for fooling around!”  
“Uh...oh, right,” Guy said as he slight coughed in his hand, “I forgot about that.” He once again looked back at Lee. “Lee, you not only disobey the rules for fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exam. I think that deserves a slightly more sever punishment don't you?”  
“Yes sir,” Lee answered.  
“Let's say 500 laps?” Guy asked, “how does that sound?”  
“Outstanding sir,” Lee once again answered.  
“Their insane,” Sakura stated.  
“Preparely, but never mind them,” Naruto agreed, “what's the deal with that turtle any ways?”  
“That turtle is a summoning Naruto,” Akiza answered with a sigh.  
“Summoning?” Naruto asked looking confused.  
“Oh, never mind,” Akiza said with another sigh, “your to much of a pain right now to even explain it.”  
Guy at that moment looked up at them with a thoughtful look.  
'This must be Kakashi's squad,' he thought before his eyes landed on Akiza. 'And she must be his Daughter whose also of Uchiha descendent. I'll check 'em out.'  
Sakura was the one who noticed that he was looking at them and started to freak, “No! He's looking at us!”   
“Tell me how is Kakashi–Sensei?” Guy asked.  
“Do you know him?” Sasuke asked.  
'This freak knows my Father,' Akiza thought with a raised eyebrow.”  
“Do I know Kakashi?” Guy asked, “well, people say he and I are arched rivals for all eternity.”  
Everyone of Squad 7 freaked out at that even more.  
“I'll believe that when Dad shows up on time for once!” Akiza shouted at him.  
“There's just no way!” Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.  
“How dare you!?” Lee asked, “if Guy–Sensei says it's true then...”  
“Let slide Lee,” Guy told him, “a ninjas actions always speak louder then words.” Akiza and Sasuke looked at him closely before the next thing they knew he had disappeared and reappeared behind them. “My statue is 50 wins and 49 loses which is one better then his by the way!”  
“What?” Sasuke asked in shock.  
“Your kidding?” Naruto asked, “how did he beat Kakashi?”  
“That's what I want to know,” Akiza agreed.  
“The fact is I'm stronger then Kakashi and faster,” Guy answered.  
'He's speed is incredible,' Sasuke thought, 'he's differently faster then Kakashi. Is he even human?'  
“You see Guy–Sensei is the best there is,” Lee stated.  
“I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you,” Guy told them as he gave them a thumbs up. “Look into my eyes and except my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly figure.”  
'He clams to be better then Kakashi,' Sasuke continued to think, 'could that be true? Cause I don't think he's making this up.”  
“Lee, you should accompany these fine young ninja to the class room right now,” Guy told his student as he throw a kunai at the wind mill before he disappeared with the turtle.   
Akiza tuned out what Lee said to Sasuke, but tuned back in once he left them.  
“Wow,” Naruto said in awe.  
“Oh Sasuke,” Sakura said as she looked at him.  
“How about that?” Naruto asked, “looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everybody thinks they are.”  
“What was that Naruto?” Akiza asked as an angry vein appeared on her forehead.  
“Naruto!” Sakura yelled at him.  
“Just shut up!” Sasuke told him, “next I'll drive him to his knees.”  
Akiza didn't listen any more though she still heard a bit of it.  
“Fine,” Sasuke said as a smirk appeared, “things are starting to get interesting, The Chunin Exams. Can't wait to see what's next.”  
“Right,” Naruto agreed.  
“Let' get started,” Sasuke said, “Naruto! Akiza! Sakura!”  
“Yeah,” Naruto once again agreed.  
Akiza and Sakura both smiled as they nodded their heads before they followed Sasuke out of the room.


End file.
